Tightrope, Translated
by LuisitaESA
Summary: Historia original de Fang'sFawn, taducida al Español. Esta historia es la continuación de "In Care Of" tienen que leerla primero para entender esta parte . Despues del difícil verano en casa de los Dursley, Harry y Snape finalmente llegan a Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. ****Harry Potter no me pertenece y no estoy sacando ningún tipo de beneficio de esto. **

**Authors note: This story is not mine, it belongs to Fang's Fawn, I'm only translating it to Spanish. ****Esta historia le pertenece a Fang's Fawn yo solamente la he traducido al español.**

Capítulo 1

No había sido necesario tomar poción para dormir… casi inmediatamente después de que Madame Pomfrey había terminado de aplicar medicina a sus heridas, Harry había caído en un profundo sueño, el más tranquilo y relajante que había tenido desde que había entrado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. No se había despertado ni una sola vez, o por lo menos no recordaba haberlo hecho, tampoco recordaba haber tenido pesadillas, solo un pequeño sueño extraño… Espartaco (¿O había sido Snape?) había llegado y había estado parado junto a su cama, mirándolo con una expresión consternada y… ¿amable?

Bueno, sueño o no, el dolor, la preocupación y el estrés habían agotado a Harry; haber llorado había levantado una gran carga de sus hombros, aunque fuera temporalmente, y había logrado dormir profundamente hasta casi las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente. La verdad, habría podido dormir mucho más tiempo de no ser por un pesado bulto que sentía sobre su pecho, que ululaba persistentemente y que picoteaba suavemente su oreja.

Aun medio dormido, Harry abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué rayos…?" murmuró, buscando a tientas sus gafas, se las puso y la mancha blanca que veía frente a él tomo una forma más definida.

"¡Hedwig!" dijo Harry con alegría, sentándose y acariciando a su lechuza. Después de todo, era una de las mejores amigas que tenia y todas las dudas y temores que había sentido al haber sido engañado por Espartaco había desaparecido al instante, "! Ya estás bien ¡"

"Ciertamente, ella ya está bien de salud," dijo una voz y Harry levantó la mirada, solo para encontrar a Dumbledore sentado en un sillón floreado junto a su cama. El viejo brujo se miraba cansado, pero su tono de voz era alegre. "A estado esperando a que te despiertes desde hace ya bastante tiempo, es muy paciente. Aunque ya había empezado a irritarse."

Harry sonrió y continuó acariciando la cabeza de su lechuza. Hubo un tranquilo momento de silencio. Sin embargo, cuando su mente empezó a trabajar más deprisa y poco a poco la somnolencia se evaporaba, Harry sintió como la alegría de volver a ver a Hedwig y la satisfacción de haber dormido profundamente desaparecían al recordad los eventos del día anterior. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos se fijaron en los de Dumbledore brevemente, se sonrojó y rápidamente miró hacia abajo, tratando de parecer como si no hacía otra cosa más que acariciar a su mascota. El mes pasado había destrozado la oficina de Dumbledore. Ayer había llorado sobre el hombro del anciano. El hombre se había dado cuenta que Harry era incapaz de defenderse de su patético tío muggle. ¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore de él?

Pero cuando el viejo brujo habló, su voz era afectuosa.

"¿Dormiste bien, Harry?"

"Oh, sí señor… muy bien, gracias," respondió Harry, aliviado que le hubiera hecho una pregunta tan mundana.

"¿Y tus heridas?... ¿Ya están mejor, no? La espalda ya no te duelen tanto, espero."

Esta pregunta era un poco más incomoda de contestar, así que Harry dijo un breve y honesto "Si". Sentía un poco de dolor en las costillas y su espalda le picaba cuando se estiraba, pero aparte de eso estaba bien. Profundamente aliviado, Harry se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que lo estaba matando de curiosidad.

"Señor" dijo vacilante, "usted me dijo ayer, que iba a ir a recogerme a la casa de los Dursleys esta semana."

"Ah, sí," dijo el director enérgicamente. "Es verdad. Este viernes a las once de la noche, te llevaré a La Madriguera para que pases el resto de tus vacaciones de verano ahí – y, si tú quieres, me gustaría que me ayudaras con un asunto."

"¿Qué quiere que haga?" preguntó curioso Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió. "Bueno, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he tenido que decir esto en estos últimos años, pero, otra vez, necesito a un profesor más. Espero persuadir a un viejo colega y viejo amigo mío a que regrese a Hogwarts y creo que tu serias capaz de convencerlo, si vienes a visitarlo conmigo."

Harry estaba algo confundido. "¿Cómo puedo yo ayudar con eso?"

"Oh, no te preocupes, ya encontraremos la manera" dijo Dumbledore vagamente y Harry presintió que ya habían terminado de discutir el tema, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar otra cosa.

"Apenas es lunes, señor. ¿En dónde me quedare hasta el viernes?"

"Te quedarás aquí en Hogwarts," respondió Dumbledore. "Solo el Profesor Snape, Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid y yo estamos aquí en este momento, creo que durante estos días te hará bien descansar para estar completamente curado para el Viernes. Además tendremos mucho tiempo para discutir unas cuantas cosas que tengo planeadas para tu próximo año escolar. No creo que te importe mucho tener que pasar unas pocas noches solo en la torre de Gryffindor y te quedarás ahí en vez de andar explorando el castillo a la mitad de la noche. ¿Cierto?"

"Si," dijo Harry rápidamente, aliviado de no tener que pasar los siguientes días en la enfermería.

Dumbledore pareció leerle la mente, pues dijo "Tendrás, obviamente, que reportarte por lo menos una vez al día con Madame Pomfrey, así ella se mantendrá al tanto de cómo está progresando tu salud."

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado y Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillando como siempre. Luego su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo y dijo en un tono grave, "Y ahora, Harry… creo que debes responderme unas pocas preguntas acerca de tu vida con tus parientes y te ruego que seas lo más honesto posible conmigo."

Harry sintió que su corazón se hundía. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar esta conversación pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Como no había ninguna escapatoria, decidió que, lo mejor sería terminar con ella lo más pronto posible.

"Está bien" dijo lentamente. "Estoy listo."

No estaba seguro si en verdad lo estaba, pero no tenía otra opción.

Potter no había sido el único en dormir hasta tarde esa mañana. Snape, exhausto física y emocionalmente, no se había despertado desde que, en forma de murciélago, se había quedado dormido sobre la cama del chico. Una de las razones por las que había dormido tan profundamente era por la seguridad que sentía al finalmente estar en "casa", en el castillo de Hogwarts, ya era libre de la atmosfera opresiva que había sentido en la casa de los Dursley. Snape no se había dado cuenta lo inseguro que se había sentido cuando estaba dentro de esa casa en los suburbios de Surrey. Pensó en Potter, que había tenido que aguantar viviendo ahí por meses, realizando un sinfín de exhaustas labores, aguantando maltrato verbal y emocional, y con la terrible amenaza de una paliza siempre presente. Snape se preguntaba qué rayos había hecho el chico para aguantar todo eso sin perder la cabeza. Quizá de la misma manera en que él había aguantado los largos meses del verano en su casa en Spinner's End después de la muerte de su madre.

Snape se había dicho a si mismo que la razón por la cual había decidido dormir en la enfermería era para poder estar presente por si tenía una pesadilla. Jamás admitiría que la verdadera razón era porque no le gustaba estar lejos del chico.

Había planeado irse de la enfermería antes de que alguien llegara o de que el chico despertara. Como se había quedado dormido, fue él el que había sido despertado por dos voces murmurando justo debajo de donde dormía. Se quedó congelado al reconocer una de ellas como la de Dumbledore.

Rápido y silencioso, Snape se movió hasta estar sobre una viga de madera. Ahora era imposible que lo vieran desde abajo, se asomó sobre el borde de la viga para ver lo que sucedía.

Potter estaba sentado sobre su cama, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por la frazada y sus brazos reposaban sobre ella. Sus ojos no miraban a Dumbledore, en vez de eso, estaban fijos en una de las mangas de su pijama.

El director estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la cama, sus codos estaban apoyados sobre los brazos del sillón y sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Aunque hablaban en voz baja, Snape, con sus oídos de murciélago, era capaz de escuchar todo fácilmente.

"¿… algo además del cinturón?" preguntaba el viejo mago.

Potter vacilo antes de responder. "No" dijo finalmente "solo con sus manos."

"¿Y con qué parte de sus manos?" preguntó Dumbledore con gentileza.

El chico tragó con fuerza. "Con la parte de atrás de su mano, la mayoría de veces. O con la parte del frente." Hizo una pausa y luego agregó con la voz más baja, "Algunas veces con sus puños."

"¿Así que con las manos y el cinturón, cierto?" La voz de Dumbledore era tan calmada y comprensiva, tan simpática, que alguien que no lo conociera tan bien como Snape no habría notado como la ira del hombre lentamente iba incrementando.

"Sí, señor."

"Ya veo." Dumbledore hizo una pausa (probablemente para calmarse, adivinó Snape), luego continuo hablando con la misma calma que antes. "¿Y en cuales ocasiones tu tío te…?"

"No pasaba todo el tiempo, señor" interrumpió Potter, levantando la mirada y luego bajándola casi inmediatamente. "Solo me golpeaba cuando estaba realmente enojado."

"¿Y qué tipo de ofensas hacían que tu tío se pusiera "realmente enojado"?" preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

Potter lo pensó por un momento. "La magia accidental lo enojaba mucho. Y… de alguna manera, algo desastroso siempre pasa al final del verano y el… pues, me castiga cuando llego a casa el próximo verano." El chico se sonrojó repentinamente y se quedo callado.

Snape hizo una mueca al escuchar eso – que fabulosa manera de empezar las vacaciones luego de un cansado año escolar: con una buena paliza. En especial un año escolar de Potter, que siempre terminaban con algún tipo de tragedia.

Hubo una larga pausa esta vez. Snape, que se había alejado de la orilla de la viga, asegurándose de estar completamente fuera de vista, esperaba nervioso a que la conversación continuara.

Finalmente el director, con un largo suspiro, dijo "Gracias Harry, por ser tan honesto conmigo. Creo que eso basta por ahora. ¿Por qué no vas a la Torre de Gryffindor? – puse tu baúl y tus otras cosas en tu habitación – puedes vestirte e ir a la cocina por algo para desayunar. Estoy seguro que Dobby estará encantado de verte."

"Gracias," dijo Potter, no logrando esconder su alivio. Se paro y luego pregunto reacio. "Señor… ¿está bien si voy a visitar a Hagrid después de desayunar?"

"Creo que Hagrid estará encantado." Snape podía adivinar, por el tono de voz que usaba, que Dumbledore estaba sonriendo.

Hubo otra pausa, luego Potter preguntó con un tono incomodo, "¿Pero qué le voy a decir, señor? ¿Tengo que decirle acerca de… de…?"

Dumbledore lo interrumpió rápidamente. "Creo que en el caso de Hagrid, sería mejor que le dijeras lo menos posible acerca de lo que paso con tu familia. Quizá lo más sabio es decirle que te llevaré el viernes a La Madriguera y que mientras tanto tengo que conversar unas cosas contigo acerca de lo que te enseñare durante el próximo año escolar. "

_Si, entre menos sepa Hagrid, mejor_, pensó Snape irónicamente. Ya se podía imaginar la reacción del gigante al enterarse que tan mala era la vida de Potter con sus parientes, probablemente iría a Little Whinging furioso.

"Bueno," continuó diciendo el director. "Espero que en algún momento en el futuro llegues a confiarle esto a tus amigos. Tu decidirás cuando, pero espero que sepas que su apoyo puede ser muy valioso para ti – y que no pensarán mal de ti al enterarse de lo que ha pasado."

"Si, señor" respondió Potter y Snape pudo adivinar, a juzgar por su tono de voz, que el chico no estaba dispuesto a contarle a nadie más lo que pasaba mientras estaba bajo los "cuidados" de su familia.

"Muy bien, entonces… ya puedes irte."

"Gracias. Vámonos Hedwig."

Se escuchó un batir de alas y luego los pasos de Potter saliendo de la habitación. Repentinamente el sonido de los pasos paró y luego el chico hablo, su voz sonaba nerviosa.

"¿Señor… acerca de mi… mi familia… usted… quiero decir… usted no…?"

Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar la voz preocupada del niño. El hecho de que Potter estuviera preocupado por lo que le podía pasar a esos monstruos era como una puñalada al corazón – a menos que el chico estuviera preocupado por Dumbledore. De cualquier manera, Snape sabia, que la consternación del chico heriría mucho al anciano.

"No temas, Harry… no les haré nada demasiado… _drástico_, te lo aseguro." El chico probablemente parecía dudar de lo que había dicho, pues el director agregó, "Te lo prometo."

Hubo una breve pausa, luego Potter dijo, "Esta bien. Bueno… supongo que lo veré después entonces."

Las pesadas puertas de madera de la enfermería se cerraron. Snape esperó a que Dumbledore saliera de la habitación, de esa manera podría bajar del techo, transformarse e irse a su despacho, pero el buen anciano continuó sentado en el sillón por un largo rato, con una expresión lejana en el rostro.

Finalmente, Dumbledore dio un suspiro, se sentó un poco más erguido y dijo, "¿Te importaría bajar, Severus? Me gustaría hablar contigo."

Snape se quedó congelado. _¡Maldición! ¿Cómo lo hace?_

Algo resentido, saltó desde la viga, planeó hasta llegar al suelo y se transformó. Dumbledore lo miro, con sus ojos brillando pícaramente, y Snape le lanzó una mirada enfadada, reusándose a preguntarle al viejo como había sabido que el estaba allí, no le daría esa satisfacción.

"¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó el anciano en un tono inocente.

"Si, muy bien" respondió Snape en tono cortante. Sacó su varita, hizo aparecer un sillón marrón y se sentó frente a Dumbledore.

"Excelente" dijo el anciano enérgicamente. "Y, si me permites preguntar, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para este día?"

La verdad era, que Snape no había pensado en ello, pero ahora que le habían planteado la pregunta una idea se empezó a formar en su cabeza.

"He pensado" empezó a decir lentamente, "que quizá hable con Potter acerca de… la Oclumencia."

Hizo una pausa, pero Dumbledore se limitó a levantar una ceja y decir "¿Ah sí?"

"Si. Por lo que… presencié en el hogar de los Dursley, es de suma importancia enseñarle al chico a proteger su mente." Respondió Snape. _Ahí lo tiene. Que diga lo que quiera acerca de eso._

"Si, es verdad," comentó Dumbledore, la voz del hombre estaba calmada, pero cuando Snape levantó la mirada pudo ver una expresión ligeramente severa en la cara del anciano. "¿Y crees que estas clases de Oclumencia van a resultar más beneficiosas que las del año pasado?"

Snape reconoció el regaño y se sonrojó un poco avergonzado, "Si, posiblemente si."

Dumbledore aparentemente reconoció la sinceridad en su respuesta, pues su expresión se suavizó y asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Yo también lo creo. Dejaré que hables de esto con Harry entonces."

Snape habría esperado que Dumbledore fuera el que hablara con Potter acerca de las clases, pero sabía que el director no lo libraría de esa tarea esta vez. Bueno, no había otro remedio… el había creado este desastre, el lo podía arreglar y si el chico se tardaba en confiar en él, Snape sabía que él era el culpable.

Antes de que se pudiera perder en sus pensamientos, Dumbledore habló de nuevo.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Severus" dijo el viejo mago. "Tenía la esperanza de que accedieras a continuar dándole clases a Harry y me alegró de que decidieras continuar enseñándole sin que yo te lo pida."

Severus se molestó consigo mismo. A la edad de treinta y siete años no podía evitar alegrarse cuando su mentor lo elogiaba. _¡Estoy muy viejo para mover mi cola solo porque mi amo me acaricia la cabeza!_ Pero era mucho más que eso, y él lo sabía… sabía que, la mayoría de los hijos, aunque ya adultos, siempre intentan enorgullecer a su padre.

En vez de reconocer el elogio, Snape se limitó a decir, "Hablaré con el chico esta tarde." Rápidamente cambió el tema, preguntando "¿Y cuáles son sus planes para este día, director, si es que se me permite preguntar?"

Dumbledore se inclinó un poco. "Ah, me alegra que lo preguntes." Sonrió un poco, pero había una expresión dura en sus ojos. "Tengo la intención de ir de visita a Little Whinging esta tarde."

"¿Ah si?" preguntó, disimulando la satisfacción que sentía.

"Si." Los ojos azules de Dumbledore miraron fijamente a los negros de Snape. "Y antes de irme, Severus, tengo que pedirte un favor."

Snape esperó.

"Me gustaría que compartieras conmigo tus recuerdos sobre lo que pasó ayer."

Snape se puso rígido, prácticamente podía escuchar una alarma dentro de su cabeza.

"Albus" dijo en un tono precavido, "No creo que sea una buena idea."

Dumbledore simplemente lo miro. Esperando.

Snape empezó a sentirse incomodo, "En verdad no hay necesidad de que lo veas. Además," tartamudeó un poco, algo que rara vez pasaba, y bajó la mirada, "ya viste los resultados. Revivir esos momentos… no cambiará nada."

Dumbledore pareció considerarlo por un instante, sus ojos fijos en sus manos entrelazadas. Cuando habló de nuevo su voz era lenta, tentativa.

"Hace quince años, dejé a Harry con su tío y su tía, diciéndoles que esperaba que lo criasen como si fuera su propio hijo. Aunque no les di la oportunidad de reusar la custodia del niño, si le dejé a Petunia Evans Dursley una manera para contactarme por si criar al hijo de su hermana resultaba demasiado… _difícil_ para ella. Sabía que se negaría a cuidar al niño si yo se lo entregaba en persona, al dejarlo abruptamente bajo su cuidado, esperaba que ella llegara a quererlo. Como ella no se puso en contacto conmigo asumí, erróneamente eso es obvio, que había empezado a amar a su sobrino."

Snape se quedó callado, escuchando con suma atención.

Dumbledore suspiró, luego siguió hablando.

"Contraté a Arabella Figg para que estuviera vigilando la situación. Quizá hubiera sido mucho mejor poner a una bruja o un mago para que cumpliera el rol de guardián no-oficial, pero eso hubiera significado que el Ministerio se involucraría. La presencia de squib seria ignorada por Cornelius Fudge."

"Desafortunadamente, Arabela no pudo entablar una amistad con los Dursleys, como yo lo había esperado – no podía tener una vista suficientemente cercana de la vida de Harry," dijo el anciano en tono solemne. "Aun así, fue capaz de observar que, durante los tempranos años del niño, antes de que empezara la escuela, no era tratado como un hijo, si no como un intruso dentro de la familia Dursley, alguien apenas tolerado y no bienvenido, el amor y el afecto de los padres Dursley era algo reservado únicamente para su hijo. Ella pudo observar signos de negligencia y, muchas veces, dureza, pero nada que indicara abuso físico. Arabella _nunca_ vio una lesión en el chico, a excepción de aquellos moretones y raspones en las rodillas causados por tropezones y juegos de la infancia.

El anciano hizo otra pausa, y Snape pudo ver una expresión adolorida en su cara. Sabía que el viejo estaba imaginando los golpes que podrían haber esto – que _debían_ haber estado – escondidos bajo la ropa holgada del chico todos esos años.

"Tampoco ayudó la actitud de Harry, manipulaba tan bien la mentira," continuó diciendo Dumbledore luego de haberse calmado un poco. "No se comportaba como los niños maltratados que he conocido a lo largo de mis años como profesor. Su comportamiento era reservado, pero no tímido; era educado, no hosco. Un verdadero Gryffindor," dijo el anciano, con una débil sonrisa y con sus ojos tristes y melancólicos. "Hizo que me resultara fácil no ver los signos."

"Y en verdad no los vi. Me alegré de no verlos, no te lo niego." El viejo mago suspiro. "Tan poderosa era la protección que brindaba el sacrificio de su madre, que cuando me enteré de la negligencia, fui capaz de pesarlo en contra de mantenerlo fuera del alcance de Voldemort. Me preocupaba – muchísimo – pero como su espíritu parecía indomable, decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo en esa casa."

Dumbledore cerró los ojos con fuerza, parecía mucho más viejo y débil que nunca, levantó sus manos hasta la cara y frotó sus ojos con cansancio. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estos parecían distantes.

"Y luego cuando vino por primera vez a Hogwarts y empecé a conocerlo mejor" Dumbledore siguió hablando con suavidad, "empecé a conocer la pureza de su corazón y su fuerte y noble espíritu que parecía inmune a el odio…." El viejo sacudió suavemente su cabeza y bajó la mirada. "Asumí demasiadas cosas. O quizás demasiado pocas."

Los dos hombres se quedarnos sentados en silencio por un largo rato, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y se sentó más erguido en su silla, lanzándole una penetrante mirada a Snape.

"Necesito saber" dijo el anciano en tono cortante. "Necesito saber exactamente que es lo que no vi todos estos años, mientras hacía mis planes a largo plazo."

Las últimas palabras las dijo con algo de dureza y Snape se estremeció un poco. Entendía por qué Dumbledore quería ver sus recuerdos, lo entendía muy bien, pero aun así, pensaba que no era algo bueno que el viejo se castigara a sí mismo de esa manera. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sacó su varita e hizo a parecer una pequeña botella de vidrio. Tocó su sien con la punta de la varita y lentamente sacó un largo hilo plateado de recuerdos de su mente. Deseó brevemente, mientras metía el recuerdo en la botella, poderlo extirpar de su mente para siempre, pero sabía que eso era una tontería. Tenía muchos recuerdos dolorosos y no era tan débil como para borrarlos de su mente solo para hacer las cosas más fáciles para sí mismo. Eran una carga que él debía soportar.

Snape se quedó examinando la botella por un momento. "Antes de dártela tengo que pedirte algo."

"¿Si?" preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad.

"Cuando vayas a Surrey esta tarde, deja que vaya contigo."

Dumbledore pareció sorprendido al escuchar lo que le estaba pidiendo. "No creí que quisieras regresar a ese lugar."

Snape no quería, pero no iba a dejar que Dumbledore fuera allí solo, no después de haber visto los recuerdos que acababa de darle. Quería estar allí, para asegurarse que su mentor no perdiera… el control. El castigo de un estúpido muggle, aunque bien merecido, no se comparaba con la importancia de Dumbledore y de su buena reputación para la guerra. Snape era uno de los pocos que sabía la historia del padre de Dumbledore y no quería que al viejo le pasara lo mismo.

Además… una parte muy "Slytherinesca" de él, estaba deseando ver como Dursley recibía su merecido.

"Está bien," dijo finalmente Dumbledore y Snape le dio la botella.

Dumbledore se paró, con la botella en su mano. Y miró a Snape.

"¿Verás los recuerdos conmigo?"

"No" dijo inmediatamente Snape. "No deseo volver a ver eso nunca más, gracias."

Dumbledore asintió, luego salió de la habitación, su túnica verde obscuro ondeando a su alrededor.

**A/N: Bueno decidí traducir la séquela, espero que disfruten :). **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eran tan pocas las personas que habitaban el castillo durante el verano, que no se servía la comida en el Gran Comedor. En vez de eso, los elfos domésticos preparaban un pequeño bufé sobre una larga mesa en la cocina, de esa manera, los adultos que se quedaban en el castillo durante las vacaciones podían llegar desde las tempranas horas de la mañana hasta unas cuantas horas antes del mediodía, para servirse té, bollos o tostadas.

Cuando Harry finalmente había terminado de bañarse y vestirse, los elfos domésticos ya habían recogido las sobras del bufé y la mayoría de ellos estaban realizando sus labores. Dobby, sin embargo, se había quedado en la cocina, siguiendo el consejo que Dumbledore le había dado, y había estado encantado de ver a Harry, le había preparado un enorme desayuno y se había sentado a hablar con él mientras comía.

Con su segunda taza de té en la mano, Harry estaba sentado junto a Dobby, escuchando a medias las entusiastas descripciones de su vida en Hogwarts y de sus compañeros elfos. La verdad era, que Harry estaba pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore en la enfermería… y en las semanas que había mantenido a Snape como mascota en la jaula de Hedwig.

¿Había soñado que Snape había estado en la enfermería… o en verdad el hombre había estado parado junto a su cama, cuidando de él mientras dormía?

Harry sintió nudos en el estomago al recordar como Snape había curado sus heridas el día anterior en la oficina de Dumbledore. No recordaba haberse sentido así de mortificado en toda su vida… así de inútil. Aunque Dumbledore hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo y que, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que podía confiar en Snape, se había sentido terriblemente vulnerable. No le gustaba compartir sus problemas – en especial si se trataban de los Dursley.

Y aun así… Snape no parecía despreciarlo por ello. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado ayer por la mañana, Harry hubiera dicho que Snape era la última persona que él quisiera que se enterara de su vida en Privet Drive. Había estado seguro que no hubiera podido esperar ni simpatía ni discreción por parte del profesor de pociones que lo había odiado desde su primer día de clases, y de que el hombre hubiera estado feliz de molestarlo enfrente de los Slytherins.

Repentinamente, recordó las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho:

"_Quiero que tu le des a Severus, otra oportunidad de ganar tu confianza y buena voluntad… sé que será difícil para ti. Quizás te resulte difícil de creer pero estoy seguro, por lo que me has contado esta noche y porque conozco muy bien a Severus, que lo que él pensaba acerca de ti ha cambiado completamente… creo firmemente que existe… un tesoro escondido en el corazón de Severus Snape… un tesoro que, quizá, puede ser descubierto por un explorador amable y paciente."_

Harry suspiró. ¿En verdad creía eso? Solo porque Dumbledore creyera en algo no significaba que fuera verdad… el grandioso mago, con su brillantez e inteligencia, le había dicho y mostrado varías veces que podía cometer errores como cualquier otro hombre. A Harry aun le costaba creer que el director no había sabido de las palizas que le daba su tío, le había creído al hombre y lo había perdonado por su negligencia, pero su ignorancia lo había sorprendido. ¿Si Dumbledore se había equivocado con los Dursley, podría también estar equivocado sobre Snape?

Luego, Harry recordó como el profesor de pociones había curado su cara y su espalda, de la misma manera en que Madame Pomfrey lo habría hecho… y lo había hecho con gentileza, con cuidado para que no le doliera demasiado. Si, es cierto, Dumbledore había estado presente…pero seguramente ¿Snape no hubiera actuado tan consternado y cuidadoso cierto?

Harry descartó esos pensamientos por un momento, se paró y se despidió de Dobby. Si Snape mantenía su boca cerrada y no le contaba su secreto a los otros Slytherins, cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Dumbledore sería fácil. De todas maneras, si Snape revelaba su secreto, Harry no estaría presente – estaba seguro que no podría haberse sacado un "Extraordinario" en su T.I.M.O., por lo que no podría tomar la clase de pociones durante el año escolar, y como las clases de oclumancia se habían terminado no tendría que pasar mucho tiempo con Snape.

_No tendré que verlo mucho, _pensó, caminando por los silenciosos pasillos, _además, me lo debe – le salvé la vida, bueno algo así. Se ha comportado bien conmigo durante los últimos días y si prometemos dejarnos en paz, eso podrá ser suficiente. Suficiente para mí, por lo menos._

Ese pensamiento lo puso de buen humor, Harry apresuró el paso y empezó a silbar. Quizá antes de visitar a Hagrid podría dar un pequeño paseo por el lago – era uno de sus sitios favoritos en Hogwarts; después del estadio de Quidditch, el lago era su lugar preferido. Sintiéndose mejor, dio media vuelta, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con Severus Snape.

"Perdo…¡oh!" Harry se quedó boquiabierto frente al severo maestro de pociones, quien lo veía fijamente con sus cejas negras arqueadas. Inmediatamente sintió como su cara enrojecía y, por primera vez, pensó que valdría la pena renunciar a su sueño de convertirse en auror si eso significaba no tener que ver más a Snape. Jamás podría volver a ver al hombre directamente a la cara sin sentir vergüenza.

"Este… discúlpeme, señor" murmuró Harry con su mirada fija en el suelo, dio un paso al lado y siguió caminando. Se había alejado por lo menos unas diez yardas cuando Snape le gritó: "¡Potter! Espera un momento."

Harry paró de caminar inmediatamente, sintiendo como su corazón se hundía, dio un pequeño suspiro. Había sido demasiado estúpido al esperar salir sin un castigo por casi chocar con Snape. Dando media vuelta y dijo a regañadientes"¿Señor?"

Snape vaciló un poco pero luego caminó hacia él. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su expresión libre de emociones y bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos. En unos pocos segundos, pudo ver las puntas de las botas de Snape.

Hubo un breve, incomodo, momento de silencio antes de que Snape preguntara, "¿Adónde vas?" Harry se sorprendió al escuchar que el tono que usaba el hombre no era acusatorio.

"A visitar a Hagrid," dijo y agregó defensivamente, "El Profesor Dumbledore dijo que si podía."

Hubo otro incomodo silencio, esta vez un poco más largo y Harry, temerosos de que el hombre creyera que escondía algo, agregó "Iba a dar un paseo por el lago antes de visitarlo."

"Ya veo." De nuevo, cayó un silencio incomodo entre los dos, pero luego Snape empezó a decir "Te importaría si…" y se quedó callado.

Harry levantó la mirada, curioso – solo para descubrir que Snape también había estado evitando verlo directamente a la cara, fijando sus ojos en la pintura de un viejo mago que colgaba de la pared unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la cabeza de Harry.

"Te acompañaré," dijo Snape abruptamente, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente. Desconcertado, Harry, le siguió a regañadientes.

Aunque incomodo por la presencia de Snape, Harry se empezó a sentir relajado, la tensión que había ido acumulando a lo largo del verano lentamente desaparecía. Ambos deliberadamente, pasaron de largo un gran árbol, donde una vez, hace ya muchos años, James Potter y Sirius Black habían atormentado a un joven estudiante de Slytherin, y caminaron por los jardines cercanos a la Torre de Astronomía. Aunque la tarde era fresca y tranquila, había cierto grado de tensión entre los dos magos, enfatizado por un silencio mortal, el cual Harry no se sentía responsable de romper, ya que la idea de acompañarlo había sido de Snape.

Después de, aproximadamente, un cuarto de hora, Snape, finalmente decidió romper el silencio, paró de caminar y miró fijamente al joven brujo.

"Potter."

Harry esperó nervioso a que continuara, esforzándose por mantener su cara con una expresión neutra. Por respeto a Dumbledore y gratitud a Snape, trataría de no ser hostil… pero tampoco se quedaría en silencio si el hombre lo atormentaba o se burlaba de él. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Snape le quería decir, pero pensó que sería bueno estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que Snape en _verdad_ dijo.

"¿Has estado intentando despejar tu mente antes de irte a dormir?"

Sorprendido, Harry se limitó a mirarlo.

"¿Bueno?" preguntó Snape impaciente.

"Bueno… yo… este… no he pensado en ello" tartamudeó Harry.

Snape parecía aliviado de tener una excusa para regañarlo.

"¡Niño idiota! ¿Después de todo lo que paso en el ministerio aun no ves la importancia de aprender a cerrar tu mente?" dijo el hombre severamente.

Molesto, Harry empezó a replicar enojado… pero luego pensó en Sirius y con un suspiro bajó la mirada. Se merecía el regaño de Snape…

Por un momento, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del viento, las pequeñas olas del lago y el cantar de algunos pájaros. Luego Harry dijo, "Creí que ya habíamos terminado con Oclumancia señor… jamás podré cerrar mi mente. Además usted ya no me quería enseñar ¿recuerda?" Levantó la mirada, desafiante.

Le sorprendió que Snape no lo estuviera fulminando con la mirada, ni siquiera lo estaba viendo. Aunque su tono era amargado, su expresión carecía de emoción y sus ojos estaban fijos en el lago. Cuando habló de nuevo su voz sonaba calmada.

"Continuaremos con las clases, Potter. Hoy a las 8 en punto."

Harry lo miro. "¿Dumbledore lo dijo?"

"_Yo_ lo digo."

_Lástima, entonces_, pensó Harry enojado y respondió con frialdad. "No, pero gracias de todas maneras."

Snape se volvió para mirarlo, sus cejas juntándose peligrosamente.

"No seas idiota" dijo el profesor de pociones en tono cortante. "Las razones por las que debes aprender son de suma importancia – ahora más que nunca. El director está de acuerdo."

_¿Acaso han discutido sobre esto sin mí? ¿Como si fuera un estúpido niño pequeño incapaz de hacer sus propias decisiones?_ Harry pensó furioso. "Eso no cambia el hecho, profesor, de que soy un inútil en Oclumancia. Usted mismo lo dijo. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener que pasar por todo eso de nuevo?"

"No lo eres." La voz de Snape era tan baja que Harry no estaba seguro si había escuchado bien. Su rabia fue remplazada con asombro.

"¿Qué?"

Snape lo miro.

"Dije que no eres… incapaz de aprender"

Perplejo, Harry preguntó, "¿Qué le hace decir eso?"

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. "Esta noche, Potter, en mi oficina. A las 8 en punto. Si llegas tarde vendré a buscarte." Su tono de voz dejaba abundantemente claro que si resultaba necesario venir a buscarlo, sería particularmente desagradablemente para Harry. Girando sobre sus talones, empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, su túnica ondulante hacia que se pareciera…bueno, que se pareciera a _Espartaco_ más que nunca.

Perplejo, Harry se limitó a ver como se alejaba.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Después de pasar la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore, Snape hizo una pausa antes de tocar la puerta para pensar un poco.

Involuntariamente, empezó a pensar en la conversación que acababa de tener con Potter.

Más de una década dedicada a la enseñanza no había mejorado la habilidad de Snape de enfrentar las emociones de otros. Había sufrido demasiado como para mostrarse simpático ante los sufrimientos menores asociados con la angustia de los adolescentes. El había vivido mayores sufrimientos y bueno… no había perdido el tiempo quejándose, por lo que no perdería el tiempo escuchando a otros quejarse.

Potter era demasiado emocional, obviamente; pero no era, Snape tenía que admitirlo, un quejica. Le tenía miedo a Snape… eso estaba claro. Este conocimiento era antes algo que lo enorgullecía y alegraba muchísimo, pero ahora… le resultaba frustrante. No quería que el hijo de Lily, su mejor amiga, le temiera.

¿Qué era lo que quería entonces?

Se sentía irritado e incomodo. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse tan "dividido". Una parte de él deseaba regresar a la relación (o a la no-relación) que había tenido con Potter antes; pero, por otra parte, también sentía una inexplicable urgencia de llegar a conocer mejor al chico… o, más bien dicho, de llegar a conocerlo por fin, tenía que admitir que sabía muy poco del muchacho, aun habiendo sido su maestro por los últimos cinco años.

Por otra parte… él y Potter, habían sido forzados a vivir una situación muy personal recientemente y ambos se sentían desesperadamente incómodos con ella. La incomodes de Potter hacía que Snape se sintiera aun más tímido y, como siempre pasaba cuando se sentía tímido o incomodo, su lado amargado y sarcástico salía a la superficie – lo cual no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

Las clases de Oclumancia del año pasado habían sido una pesadilla para ambos. Snape había resentido que le preguntaran que le enseñara al chico y jamás hubiera aceptado si no fuera Dumbledore el que se lo había pedido. Era hasta ahora que admitía, aunque fuese solo para sí mismo, que no había intentado ayudar al chico a aprender. Dar clases privadas usualmente creaban un vinculo entre el profesor y el alumno y había intentado con todas sus fuerzas evitar la creación de tal vinculo entre Potter y el.

Era mucho más fácil ser el murciélago mascota del chico que su profesor.

Antes de que pudiera continuar pensando en el asunto, la voz de Dumbledore sonó detrás de la gran puerta de madera.

"¿Severus? ¿Por qué estas parado allí? Por favor entra."

Snape se puso tenso, frunció el entrecejo y entró a la oficina a regañadientes.

Lo primero que notó fue que había un pensadero sobre el centro del escritorio de Dumbledore, adentro, sus recuerdos se arremolinaban como el humo. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, pero no de cara al pensadero, en cambio, le había dado vuelta a su silla para así estar frente a una pequeña mesita. Al acercarse, Snape pudo ver que sobre esa mesa tenía un juego de ajedrez. El director observaba el tablero y las piezas con sumo cuidado.

"Muchas veces siento" empezó a decir el viejo sin apartar su vista del tablero "que los últimos treinta años de mi vida han sido un caótico juego de ajedrez entre Voldemort y yo."

Snape se estremeció levemente cuando Dumbledore pronunció el nombre del Señor Tenebroso. Trató de descubrir, estudiando cuidadosamente el tono de voz del anciano, si este ya había visto o no sus recuerdos.

"Es un juego tan violento, el ajedrez" siguió hablando Dumbledore. "Sé que parece un juego tranquilo – un pasatiempo para personas educadas, mientras pasan su tarde de invierno conversando y quizá tomando un vaso de brandy – pero la verdad, las decisiones que se toman alteran el resultado del juego. Se deben de hacer sacrificios para ganar y ocurren muchas pérdidas. Los jugadores toman el lugar de un general que tiene el poder de decidir quién vive y quien muere."

Snape no podía descifrar la expresión en la cara del hombre.

"Un simple juego" dijo Dumbledore en voz baja. Tomó una de las reinas y la contempló cuidadosamente. "Si hago un error y pierdo el juego – no importa; siempre puedo volver a empezar una nueva partida ¿no? Si pierdo una pieza aun tengo otra oportunidad."

Cuando levantó la mirada, Snape supo, por la expresión adolorida en su rostro, que ya había visto sus recuerdos.

"¿Qué derecho tengo, de tomar esas decisiones, si he demostrado que soy capaz de cometer los más terribles errores?" preguntó el viejo cansado.

Snape lentamente se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. Por un momento ambos brujos se quedaron en completo silencio.

Snape finalmente decidió hablar.

"Albus… no cambiaria mi posición como espía con la tuya como líder – oficial o no- en esta guerra. Y tampoco me sentiría cómodo si alguien más ocupara tu posición."

Odiaba lo patético que sonaba eso, pero esperaba que el viejo se diera cuenta que confiaba en él.

Dumbledore suspiro y masajeó sus ojos y luego se puso sus anteojos de media luna.

"Si soy o no el hombre indicado para este trabajo es irrelevante, Severus. Basta con decir, que en estos momentos, parece ser que soy el único hombre dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo." Suspiró cansado. "Me pregunto, si en verdad estoy ya demasiado viejo. Es terrible cuando, sin importar lo que hagas, no puedes prever un mal. Pero cuando son mis errores los que causan mal a otros, un mal que puede ser evitado…" Negó suavemente con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

"Bueno parece ser que debemos conversar con la familia de uno de mis estudiantes." El viejo sonrió amargamente, "¿aun deseas venir conmigo, Severus?"

Snape asintió y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el escritorio mientras el director hacía el pensadero a un lado y hacía que una pluma de Pavo Real volara lentamente hacia ellos. Esta empezó a brillar un poco.

"Usaremos este traslador para llegar a la casa de Arabella Figg, y de ahí caminaremos hasta el hogar de los Dursley," dijo Dumbledore con frialdad. "Estoy seguro de que estas personas intentarán evadir el castigo."

Snape dio un paso más al frente, lo ponía de muy buen humor lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo… se sentía melancólico. Era ya un hombre adulto, mientras que Potter era solo un muchacho… era obvio que Dumbledore se preocupara más del niño que de él. Habían sido capases de descubrir que maltrataban a Potter, mientras que nunca nadie se había enterado de las palizas que recibía de su propio padre… bueno, eso no significaba que a Dumbledore le importaba más Potter que él. Seguramente.

Snape dio un pequeño suspiro, regañándose mentalmente por pensar cosas tan infantiles. Al acercar su mano para tocar el traslador, Dumbledore lo tomo de la muñeca. Confundido Snape levanto la mirada, sus ojos negros fijos en los azules del director.

"Severus" dijo con gentileza el anciano, "Cometí este mismo error contigo… no pude ver a tiempo que estabas sufriendo en tu propio hogar. Daría todo lo que tengo para poder cambiar lo que ha pasado. Espero que sepas eso."

Snape parpadeó rápidamente, luego asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Dumbledore soltó su muñeca y ambos magos pusieron sus manos sobre la pluma.

"Entonces, a la cuenta de tres" dijo enérgicamente Dumbledore. "Uno… dos…¡Tres!"

Y, mientras tomaba con una de sus manos la puntas de la pluma, Snape pensó en lo ridículo que resultaba sentirse consolado por las afectuosas palabras y la confianza del viejo. El ya era un adulto; no debería necesitar todo eso. Además ya sabía cómo se sentía el viejo.

Aun así, admitió Snape para sus adentros, se sentía extrañamente bien ser recordado ocasionalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La señora Figg casi se desmaya cuando, repentinamente, Snape y Dumbledore aterrizaron en su patio trasero.

"¡Albus!" chilló la mujer, enderezándose rápidamente para no derramar el plato con comida de gato que había estado poniendo sobre el suelo. "¡Me has dado un buen susto! No sabía que vendrías hoy… debiste haberme avisado; te hubiera preparado una buena taza de te."

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, Arabella," dijo Dumbledore en un tono afable, mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa, "Me temo que no estamos aquí simplemente para tomar el té … el profesor Snape y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente en el Número 4."

"¿En la casa de Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ha pasado algo?" preguntó la anciana con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

Snape tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer un ácido comentario sobre viejas estúpidas que parecían no notar que había una mala situación justo frente a sus narices. Dumbledore probablemente lo presintió, pues le dirigió una mirada suplicante antes de responder cortésmente a la Señora Figg "No te preocupes, no es nada de lo que no podamos encargarnos, oh y… Arabella, tu trabajo como guardián ha concluido por este verano, Harry pasará en La Madriguera el resto de sus vacaciones. Sin embargo, espero que mantengas vigilada el área."

Dumbledore se volvió hacia Snape, y, con un movimiento circular de su varita, hizo que ambos se volvieran invisibles para así poder acercarse a la residencia Dursley con sus trajes de mago sin llamar la atención.

"Usualmente, me visto como muggle para visitar a los padres de un alumno, si estos son muggles, en un intento de hacer la situación más fácil para ellos," empezó a decir el viejo, con una amarga sonrisa mientras cruzaban la calle. "Hoy, sin embargo, no me siento inclinado ser tan… complaciente."

"Y yo no me siento inclinado a estar en desacuerdo con usted, director" respondió Snape. _Al contrario._

Snape no sabía que esperar cuando Dumbledore toco la puerta del Número 4. Vernon Dursley _debería_ haber estado en el trabajo en estos momentos, pero Dumbledore había escogido esa hora, sin embargo, Snape sabía que el anciano era demasiado inteligente como para no haber considerado esto. Por ello, no se sorprendió cuando el mismo Dursley abrió la puerta – lo que _sí_ le sorprendió fue la reacción del muggle al verlos.

"Ya era hora, al fin han llegado" dijo Dursley, su cara se le estaba poniendo morada y su poblado bigote se erizaba. "Entren antes de que alguien los vea."

Ambos magos se lanzaron una mirada significativa, y entraron en el _terriblemente_ limpio hogar.

Dursley los guió hacia la sala de estar, luego giró sobre sus talones y le lanzó una mirad furiosa. Ni siquiera los invito a que se sentaran.

"Ya era hora, maldita sea" gritó Dursley de nuevo. "Le dije a ese grupito de fenómenos que vino anoche, que tenían que volver a mi hijo a la normalidad, pero se largaron antes de que terminar de hablar – ¡Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de explicarles y ahora solo _miren _a mi Dudley!"

Snape y Dumbledore miraron hacia donde apuntaba Dursley con su dedo, solo para ver una vieja jaula de hámster con un obeso conejillo de indias rubio dentro de ella. Snape le dirigió una mirada de disculpa (a medias) a Dumbledore, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el bigote blanco del anciano temblando de alegría. Snape se permitió una sonrisa, muy pero muy leve.

A pesar de su aparente torpeza, Dursley notó las sonrisas de ambos magos.

"¿Creen que es gracioso, no?" gruño el hombre obeso, su bigote erizándose de nuevo. "Su pobre madre está enferma en cama, ¡los doctores tuvieron que darle un tranquilizante! ¿Y qué demonios se supone que debo hacer con un hijo roedor? Si es que se me permite preguntar."

El conejillo de indias se fijó en Snape, aterrorizado, chilló histérico e intentó esconderse bajo un montoncito de pedazos de papel periódico que había sobre el suelo de la jaula. A diferencia de su padre, quien había estado demasiado concentrado en Potter como para haber notado al hombre que lo había atacado la noche anterior, el chico-conejillo si pudo reconocer al profesor de pociones.

"Bueno, es que en _verdad_ es algo divertido," dijo Dumbledore con calma. "Y debo añadir, Severus… es una excelente muestra de transfiguración. Minerva estaría orgullosa."

Snape inclinó brevemente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por el cumplido que el antiguo profesor de transfiguración le había dado. Dursley, quien obviamente no había sido bendecido con inteligencia, pareció estar confundido ante estas palabras.

Los trabajadores del ministerio habían hecho un muy buen trabajo curando al muggle, pensó Snape al observar al hombre frente a él. Ah, bueno… no era como si no lo podía enviar volando por la habitación de nuevo.

Dumbledore, sin embargo, tenía otra idea en mente.

"Creo, Señor Dursley, que lo mejor sería si todos nos sentamos. Tenemos unos asuntos que discutir acerca de su sobrino," dijo el anciano pacientemente.

Dumbledore se sentó en el sillón e hizo una seña con la mano, invitando a Snape a sentarse en el sillón. Luego apuntó la varita hacia Dursley y con un movimiento de esta, el hombre cayó sobre una dura silla de madera que parecía muy incómoda.

El muggle parecía furioso y asustado al mismo tiempo. No hizo ningún sonido, simplemente se dedico a mirar fijamente a Dumbledore por tanto tiempo que Snape pensó que sus ojos explotarían.

Dumbledore serenamente puso sus codos sobre los brazos del sillón y entrelazó sus dedos, su varita descansaba sobre sus piernas.

"He intercambiado algunas cartas con su esposa en el pasado, pero es la primera vez que usted y yo nos conocemos," dijo amablemente el anciano. "Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, en la cual su sobrino estudia. Este hombre," Dumbledore señalo a Snape quien estaba sentado en el sofá que se encontraba a la izquierda de Dumbledore, "es Severus Snape, uno de los profesores de Harry."

"Mire," empezó a decir Dursley, algo más confiado ahora que Dumbledore no tenía la varita en su mano. "Me importa un comino quien sea usted o que tiene que ver con el chico… cuando no está en _mi_ casa, no es _mi_ problema. No sé donde está – si lo está buscando quizá este con ese asesino al que llama padrino, ahora lárguense. "

"No estamos buscando a Harry, Señor Dursley," dijo Dumbledore dijo con calma. "La verdad, estoy seguro de que le aliviará saber que, en este momento, está sano y salvo en Hogwarts."

Al escuchar esto, Snape noto, que Dursley se quedaba en silencio, se sonrojaba y miraba con cautela al director. Los ojos de Dumbledore se fijaron en los del muggle con frialdad.

"Si," dijo el anciano en voz baja. "Estoy seguro que le aliviara _muchísimo_ saber eso."

Había un tono amenazante en su voz, Snape sintió un escalofrió, de esos que se supone que debes sentir cuando alguien pasa sobre el lugar en donde estará tu tumba. Hubo una pausa durante la cual Snape casi podía escuchar los acelerados latidos del corazón del muggle.

"Sin embargo, me apena informarle," prosiguió Dumbledore con la misma frialdad, "que Harry estaba en una condición… mucho menos optima, cuando llegó. Estoy seguro que le preocupará inmensamente saber que su sobrino ha sido golpeado brutalmente con un cinturón. También tenía otras heridas y golpes que al parecer también fueron causadas con la intención de causar dolor al chico. "

Dursley se movió nerviosamente sobre la silla, estaba ocupando un cinturón negro en vez del de color café que Snape había destruido ayer. Su cara roja palideció tan rápido, que el profesor de pociones creyó que se desmayaría.

Esperaba que no lo hiciera. Castigarlo mientras estaba inconsciente no sería tan divertido.

"¿Sería tan amable de compartir su opinión, con el Profesor Snape y conmigo, acerca de quién podría ser el posible causante de las heridas de Harry?" preguntó Dumbledore, aunque su tono calmado no engañaba a Snape en lo más mínimo.

Para Dursley, en cambio, el tono calmado y afable del viejo era como un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

"¿Cómo voy a saber yo que hace el chico cuando no está aquí?" dijo con tono confiado. "Probablemente fue su padrino, quien se lo llevó de aquí ayer. Quizá hizo enojar a ese fenómeno asesino y él lo golpeo… seguramente se lo merecía, supongo."

Las palabras del muggle confirmaron lo que Snape había sospechado: Potter _no_ le había dicho a su familia que Black había muerto. No que Snape lo culpara por ello, la verdad.

Dumbledore sin embargo, miraba profundamente a Dursley.

"¿Entonces, Señor Dursley, usted niega haber tenido algo que ver con… lo que le paso a Harry?"

Snape sintió como los pequeños pelos de su nuca se erizaban. Dursley estaba completamente engañado por la sonrisa benigna de Dumbledore y su calmada voz. Solo Snape podía detectar la frialdad que se escondía tras su sonrisa y su voz.

"El chico probablemente les dijo eso, no me sorprende… es un pequeño y sucio mentiroso," el tono de Dursley era confiado y hasta petulante, como si hablar mal de Potter fuera algo placentero para él. Un placer que, sin duda alguna pensó Snape, se había permitido disfrutar con mucha frecuencia en el pasado.

"¿Ah sí?" pregunto, siempre amable, Dumbledore. "Bueno eso será muy fácil de averiguar… ¡_Legimens_!"

Hasta a Snape le sorprendió el repentino movimiento de Dumbledore. A medida que la varita se elevó, Dursley se echó hacia atrás, poniéndose rígido como un hombre que está sufriendo de un ataque cardíaco. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su bigote se erizó, como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga eléctrica. Su expresión congelada era de horror.

Snape entendió instantáneamente lo que el director estaba haciendo. No necesitaba más pruebas de lo que Harry Potter había sufrido en manos de sus parientes, pero Dumbledore estaba obligando a Dursley a ver esos recuerdos, mostrándole al hombre lo inútil y estúpido que era intentarle mentir a un mago.

Snape sabía que el torpe muggle no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de poder esconder o proteger sus pensamientos. Su conciencia culpable, mantenía todos los recuerdos de cuando había abusado del chico justo en la superficie de su mente, cualquier mago lo suficientemente bueno en Legilimancia sería capaz de penetrar en los pensamientos del hombre.

Unos segundos después (aunque para el muggle probablemente parecerían horas, Snape estaba seguro) Dumbledore paró el embrujo. Bajó su varita y le lanzó una fría mirada al hombre obeso frente a él, quien estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Los ojos del anciano estaban fríos y duros, y Snape se preguntó, algo afligido, que habría visto en la mente cruel y brutal del hombre.

Cuando Dursley se recuperó por completo, empezó a mirar de un lado a otro con pánico y nerviosismo, mientras intentaba encontrar algo que decir.

_Parece un pez fuera del agua_, pensó Snape sin misericordia.

"Yo… usted… ¡usted ha hecho algún tipo de truco!" dijo en un chillido aterrorizado y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore simplemente arqueó sus cejas, sin apartar sus ojos de la cara de Dursley.

La cara del muggle, que había estado tan pálida como el papel estaba empezando a ponerse morada. Se puso de pie repentinamente.

"Escúcheme," dijo el hombre, su confianza había retornado. "Nunca quisimos al chico. Usted lo dejó tirado frente a nuestra puerta, eso es lo mismo que abandonarlo, solamente nos dejo una estúpida nota y ni siquiera nos dio la oportunidad de regresar al niño. Y ahora ustedes… ustedes _fenómenos_ irrumpen en mi casa, me atacan ¿y se _atreven_ a decirme cómo demonios tengo que criarlo? No queríamos a ese inútil, pero usted nos obligó a cuidar de él… bueno, entonces, ya que es _mi _responsabilidad, voy a criarlo de la maldita manera que _yo_ quiera, ¿me entiende?"

Dumbledore, aun sentado cómodamente en la silla, se limito a observar a Dursley con calma.

"Si, cometí un terrible error al escogerlo como guardián de Harry," dijo el viejo serenamente. "Quizá fui demasiado optimista al pensar que un bebe huérfano sería bienvenido con amor y simpatía en la casa de la única hermana de su madre y su esposo."

Dumbledore miro de reojo sobre el hombro de Dursley, y, siguiendo su línea de visión, Snape se fijó en lo que el anciano había visto: Petunia, pálida y temblorosa, había bajado silenciosamente las escaleras y ahora estaba parada frente a la puerta de la sala, deteniendo su cuerpo contra la puerta.

"Y, les _aseguro_," continuó hablando el director, volviendo su mirada hacia Vernon Dursley de nuevo, "que si la situación hubiera sido la opuesta, Lily y su esposo hubieran criado a Dudley con amor, tratándolo como si fuera su propio hijo."

"Como si nosotros hubiéramos dejado que a Dudders lo críen unos fenómenos" murmuró Dursley, pero Snape vio como Petunia palidecía aun más y ponía su temblorosa mano en el cuello.

"Obviamente," dijo Dumbledore, inclinando un poco la cabeza. "Pero ese no es el punto. El problema en cuestión es, Señor Dursley, la brutal manera en la que ha tratado a Harry… y el hecho de que usted cree que puede abusar de un niño con impunidad."

Los ojos de Petunia rápidamente se fijaron en su marido, mientras que la cara de Dursley cambiaba de rojo a blanco en una velocidad alarmante.

"¿Usted cree que puede amenazarme?" pregunto el muggle en un murmuro furioso. "El chico no regresara aquí… lo echaré a la calle con todas sus cosas si lo manda de regreso, y no me importa que esa protección de sangre o como se llame desaparezca…"

"Harry _si _regresara el próximo verano," interrumpió Dumbledore, alzando la voz un poco.

Sorprendido y enojado, Snape se volvió bruscamente hacia el director y abrió la boca para protestar. Dumbledore, con los ojos aun fijos en el muggle, simplemente levanto una mano indicándole que tuviera paciencia. Solo el hábito que tenia de obedecer al anciano hizo que Snape no empezara a gritarle.

"Harry_ si_ regresará el próximo verano," continuo hablando Dumbledore, como si jamás lo hubiesen interrumpido, "… junto con cierto número de salvaguardias que lo protegerán de usted y su familia, usare estrictas medidas de protección que, lamentablemente no consideré necesarias en el pasado."

El viejo mago hizo una pequeña pausa, bajo la mirada y su expresión se torno pensativa. Dio un pequeño suspiro y luego sus ojos se fijaron en Vernon Dursley de nuevo… y esta vez su mirada era tan dura y furiosa que a Snape le recordó como había explotado las ventanas de la enfermería.

"Y acerca de las amenazas, Señor Dursley," continuó diciendo Dumbledore, lentamente poniéndose de pie, "la situación ha llegado a un punto mucho más allá de eso."

Dursley retrocedió un poco, su mano buscaba a tientas la pesada lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa junto a su silla. Snape inmediatamente sacó su varita.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera usted" dijo Snape, poniéndose de pie. "No a menos que desee que transforme a su hijo en un cerdo por toda su vida."

Dursley volvió sus saltones ojos hacia él.

"Usted… usted fue el que nos atacó ayer," susurro horrorizado.

Snape inclino la cabeza brevemente, mientras Dumbledore se acercaba un poco más hacia Dursley.

"Tengo tres razones para no matarlo, Señor Dursley" dijo el anciano. "Primero, yo sí creo en que las personas son capases de cambiar y mejorar su estilo de vida… no importa que tan poco probable parezca en algunos casos," admitió el viejo.

Snape se movió un poco, se sintió algo incomodo al escuchar esto, pero Dumbledore no lo miro.

"Segundo, Harry aun los necesita, y estoy dispuesto a mover el cielo y la tierra, para protegerlo."

"Finalmente… creo firmemente que sufrir de una muerte rápida es un castigo mucho más benigno que… _otros_, además confieso que me siento lo suficientemente vengativo como para que el castigo de la muerte me resulte… bueno, _insatisfactorio_."

Al decir esto, los brillantes ojos azules de Dumbledore se obscurecieron y sus cejas se juntaron, rápidamente hizo un movimiento extraño con la varita.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio – luego el muggle emitió un ensordecedor grito que hizo que el pelo de la nuca de Snape se erizara. Dursley empezó a retorcerse, gritando de dolor como un gato escaldado mientras intentaba darse palmadas en los hombros con sus gruesas manos.

"¡Vernon!" Petunia corrió hacia su marido. El corpulento hombre gruñía y se retorcía frenéticamente, era como si un leopardo hubiese clavado sus afiladas garras en su espalda y el estaba intentando sacudirse del animal sin mucho éxito. Su esposa se volvió hacia Dumbledore y gritó "¿Qué le ha hecho?"

Entre los gritos de la mujer y los chillidos de su esposo, el ruido era ensordecedor. Snape resistió el deseo de cubrir sus oídos con las manos, sabía que parecería algo infantil. Misericordiosamente Dumbledore enmudeció con un hechizo a ambos Dursley, luego le hizo un encantamiento petrificante al hombre.

El anciano se acercó más a la temerosa pareja, quienes, mudos y petrificados, se limitaron a verlo aterrorizados. Los duros ojos de Dumbledore se fijaron en Vernon Dursley. Cuando habló, su voz era tan fría, que Snape se sintió como en la mañana de un día de invierno, y no una cálida tarde de verano.

"Las lesiones en su cuerpo, Señor Dursley, son – golpe por golpe, herida por herida – idénticas a las que vi en la espalda de Harry en las pasadas 24 horas. Debería estar agradecido que le perdone la humillación y el trauma de causarle las heridas de la misma manera en que usted lo hizo con su sobrino."

Snape notó que Dursley no se veía particularmente agradecido - bueno, después de todo, el hombre estaba _petrificado_.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia Petunia, quien retrocedió un paso. El viejo levanto su varita. Cerró sus ojos, concentrado, y luego realizo una serie de complejos movimientos con la varita. Murmuró un par de palabras complicadas en una lengua extraña.

Cuando Dumbledore bajó la varita, Snape se sintió confundido. Petunia, también, se miraba confundida, pues parecía ser que nada había pasado. Dumbledore, a quien no parecía molestarle esto en lo más mínimo, se volvió hacia la jaula del hámster e hizo un breve movimiento circular con la varita. El conejillo de indias empezó a emitir un resplandeciente brillo amarillo y luego volvió a la normalidad.

Ya sin el encantamiento silenciador, Petunia pudo decir "¿Qué ha… pero por que sigue siendo un roedor? ¿Por qué no es un humano?"

"Oh, lo será" dijo Dumbledore con simpleza. "Se convertirá en humano un día antes de que regrese a la escuela. Quizá pasar 8 semanas como un conejillo de indias le dé una idea de cómo se siente depender completamente de la gentileza de otros."

"Pero… ¿estará así todo el verano? Teníamos planeadas unas vacaciones en Majorca con Marge y… ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Qué me ha hecho?" dijo Petunia con una voz temblorosa que sonaba enojada y aterrorizada al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore simplemente la miró. "Se enterará de eso esta noche. Al igual que su esposo, pues su castigo recién comienza. Espero que tenga un buen día, Señora Dursley, Señor Dursley. Vámonos Severus."

Con esas palabras finales, el viejo mago inclino la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la casa, haciendo que Snape apresurara su paso para alcanzarlo.

La caminata a través de la calle fue hecha en completo silencio. No fue hasta que se encontraban frente a la casa de la Sra. Figg que Snape finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

"¿Por qué, Albus?"

Dumbledore no pretendió no saber a lo que el otro mago se refería.

"¿Por qué, decidí que Harry debe regresar el próximo verano a ese lugar? Desearía no tener que hacerlo." Dijo el viejo con voz cansada.

"¿Pero, _porque_" empezó a decir Snape, esforzándose por mantenerse en calma "siquiera piensa en enviar al chico allí? Seguramente nosotros podemos mantenerlo a salvo, aun sin la protección de sangre de su madre."

Ni siquiera notó que había dicho "_nosotros"_ y no "_usted"_. Dumbledore contesto la pregunta escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

"No pretendo hacer que Harry regrese a esa casa de nuevo, si es que puedo evitarlo," dijo el anciano con lentitud, sus ojos azules fijos en el Número 4. "Pero si no tengo opción y Harry debe volver, hare todo lo que está en mi poder para protegerlo de sus parientes, aun si tengo que venir personalmente y quedarme con él, o enviarlo con guardaespaldas."

Aunque, de alguna manera, tranquilizado por esto, Snape siguió preguntando, "¿Pero, porque siquiera considerar ese hogar? Su seguridad -"

"_Su_ seguridad, si la protección de sangre falla, no es lo que me preocupa en este instante, Severus," le interrumpió Dumbledore, volviendo a ver al profesor de pociones. "Es la tuya."

Snape se limitó a observarlo, sorprendido.

"¿_Mi_ seguridad?"

Si la tuya. ¿Acaso no se te ha ocurrido de lo que se puede llegar a enterar Voldemort a través de la memoria de los Dursleys? ¿Acerca de la vida de Harry allí – y de ti?

Snape abría la boca para contestarle, pero luego la cerró. Tenía razón – Petunia y el chico Dursley lo habían visto anoche. El chico muggle lo había visto transformarse. Si el Señor Tenebroso llegaba a apoderarse de los recuerdos de esos muggles, tendría la suficiente evidencia como para saber que era leal a Dumbledore – y no estaría particularmente feliz con esa información. No podían dejar que esto ocurriese, por supuesto; tendrían que mantener intacta la protección de sangre, por el bien de Potter y el de los muggles – bueno, por el bien de los _recuerdos_ que estaban en sus mentes, en todo caso.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Snape empezó a decir, sin mucha esperanza – "Un encantamiento para borrar la memoria…"

Dumbledore lo interrumpió "Seria inútil, Severus. Lo que paso con Bertha Jorkins es suficiente prueba de la habilidad que tiene Voldemort para recuperar los recuerdos."

Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado. Si, el Señor Tenebroso podría romper cualquier barrera que pusieran en la débil mente de esa familia muggle, sería como entregarle la información en una bandeja de plata.

Snape bajó la mirada, se sentía… avergonzado, repentinamente. Si no hubiese intervenido anoche para vengarse de los estúpidos muggles por abusar al hijo de Lily…

Sin siquiera ver a los ojos de Snape, su mentor pareció leerle la mente.

"Severus, no podías quedarte sin hacer nada," dijo Dumbledore con gentileza. "Debes sentirte orgulloso – existen muy pocos brujos con tanto autocontrol y tengo que admitir que ni siquiera yo hubiera podido controlarme y mantenerme en calma mientras trataban a Harry de esa manera… sin importar las circunstancias."

Dumbledore se sacudió un poco la túnica y luego sacó un reloj de bolsillo con pequeños planetas rotando a su alrededor en vez de números.

"Son pasadas las cuatro" dijo en un tono alegre. "Regresemos al colegio y relajémonos un rato antes de cenar… y tienes que prepararte para la clase de Oclumancia, es hoy en la noche ¿no?"

Snape no había mencionado eso, pero no le sorprendió que Dumbledore lo supiera.

"Ya estoy preparado," dijo en voz baja.

"¡Excelente! Podemos despedirnos de Arabella y marcharnos."

Pero Snape, que aun estaba algo insatisfecho, lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el brazo del anciano.

"Alto… director… ¿Siente que ha… disciplinado a los muggles… _adecuadamente_ por años de maltratar a un niño mago?"

"La maldición que le eché Vernon Dursley, no solo ocurre una vez, Severus," dijo el viejo con gravedad. "Cuando su espalda se haya curado, inmediatamente será remplazada por otra de las palizas que le dio a Harry. Y a Petunia le hice un encantamiento que hará que esta noche sueñe con su esposo maltratando a un niño – pero esta vez, vera a su propio hijo en vez de a Harry. Espero que esto haga que se arrepienta de cómo a tratado al hijo de su hermana; verás yo creo firmemente que Lily hubiera bienvenido al hijo huérfano de su hermana con amor."

Snape considero esto por un momento. Penso en la manera en que Dursley habia lloriqueado al sentir exactamente los mismos golpes que Potter había aguantado sin quejarse. Una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios, estaba realmente impresionado.

"En verdad les ha dado un largo castigo."

Dumbledore inclino su cabeza, "No tan largo como me hubiese gustado. En verdad me costó muchísimo no hacer algo… Imperdonable."

Snape sonrió con amargura. "Sin su presencia, dudo mucho que yo hubiera podido controlarme."

"No te das el suficiente crédito, Severus" dijo Dumbledore cortésmente. "Bueno creo que ya terminamos con todo… ven vámonos de aquí."

Con un muy buen humor, ambos brujos caminaron hacia la casa de la Señora Figg.

Ninguno de ellos sospechaba, que fuera del área que la protección de sangre de Lily Potter cubría, Bellatrix Lestrange silenciosamente acosaba a Piers Polkiss.

**A/N: bueno aqui está el capítulo con los Dursley, se que muchos lo estaban esperando :) ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La campana del reloj de la Torre Este sonó siete veces. Gracias a que los días eran más largos durante el verano, aun había luz afuera, pero Harry estaba acostado de lado sobre su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas. No se había acostado de lado porque le doliera la espalda, sino por los nervios.

Era la tercera vez en los últimos días, que Harry sentía nauseas.

Hasta este momento, no había querido aceptar que el miedo que sentía por las clases de Oclumencia era similar al que sentía cuando se metía en problemas con Tío Vernon. Le resultaba enfermizo saber que, dentro de menos de una hora, tendría que verse obligado a hacer lo que le ordenara un adulto que lo odiaba, tendría que permitir ser herido de nuevo por una figura de autoridad a la que no le simpatizaba, alguien que lo lastimaría sin remordimiento.

De repente las palabras de Dumbledore invadieron su mente:

"…_Estoy seguro, Harry… que la percepción que el Profesor Snape tenia de ti ha cambiado durante las últimas semanas…"_

Pero para contra-argumentar estas palabras estaban cinco años de constantes insultos, humillación, regaños y burlas.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que creer? ¿Confiar en la sabiduría de Dumbledore la cual, aunque prácticamente inmensa, había demostrado poder ser falible en el pasado? ¿O confiar en sus instintos, los cuales lo habían decepcionado terriblemente el año pasado cuando había intentado salvar a Sirius?

No había respuesta.

Si pudiera elegir entre recibir una paliza de Tío Vernon y una clase de Oclumencia con Snape, quizá él hubiese preferido la paliza. Sabía muy bien como escapar mentalmente de su tío; sabia como despegarse emocionalmente del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, por lo menos temporalmente, e irse mentalmente a un lugar lejano en el cual Tío Vernon jamás podría encontrarlo. Snape, por otra parte, atacaba su mente y no su cuerpo y Harry no podía huir de él: se sentía vulnerable, mucho más vulnerable que cuando se enfrentaba su tío, sin importar que tan fuerte lo golpeara el hombre. Era mucho más duro para él aguantar el dolor emocional que el físico.

Cuando el reloj avisó que ya eran las siete y media, Harry se volteo hacia el otro lado. Suponía que podía simplemente no asistir a la clase y lo había considerado seriamente, pero Snape había amenazado que vendría a traerlo si no se presentaba y sabia que eso no sería bueno. Sabía por experiencia que era inútil tratar de evadir una situación desagradable y que al intentarlo solamente terminaría sufriendo más. Era inútil evadir el problema.

Y la verdad ¿acaso era una buena idea intentar evitarlo? No quería que nadie más terminara como Sirius solo porque él no se había esforzado lo suficiente. Pero, era mucho más complicado que simplemente hacer su mejor esfuerzo… Harry estaba seguro que era incapaz de aprender Oclumencia.

La campana sonó de nuevo, anunciando que faltaban 15 minutos para las 8. De nada servía llegar tarde. Lentamente, Harry se sentó y miro fijamente la puerta por unos momentos. Cuando empezó a caminar se percató de que estaba arrastrando los pies, sacudió un poco su cabeza, como si intentará despejar su mente, se paró recto, con la cabeza en alto y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape.

Después de todo, no era nada nuevo.

Harry Potter no era el único que esperaba nervioso a que iniciara la clase de oclumencia. En su oficina, Severus Snape estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, sus codos estaban sobre la mesa y sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Sus ojos negros parecían estar totalmente concentrados en la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, aunque si se observaba más de cerca se podía ver que, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en la perilla, estos parecían algo perdidos, como si estuviese pensando profundamente.

Justo en el mismo momento en que Harry Potter había recordado las palabras de Dumbledore le había dicho la noche anterior, Snape también pensaba en un comentario que Dumbledore le hacía con frecuencia:

"_Cuando te esfuerzas, Severus, llegas a ser un excelente maestro."_

¿Cuántas veces en los últimos quince años había escuchado esas palabras del viejo? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Algunas veces el tono del anciano había sido alentador y cariñoso, otras, el viejo lo había dicho como un regaño y con un tono algo impaciente (como cuando Snape se había quejado de la ineptitud de Potter, el año pasado, durante las clases de Oclumencia). Pero siempre las había dicho con sinceridad, como si creyera que Snape era un maestro superior a él.

El problema era, que Snape no estaba seguro si creía en esas palabras.

Se sabía a la perfección el tema de la Oclumencia. Era un prodigio en pociones y en muchas otras disciplinas; se había esforzado al máximo para desarrollar su potencial y aun hoy en día, continuaba estudiando para mantener sus conocimientos actualizados. Era esto, quizá, la causa de su fracaso como profesor: cuando era un estudiante su ética de trabajo era quizá similar a la de Hermione Granger (aunque él era un poco más creativo y tenía una "voluntad" para experimentar mucho mayor a la de la chica) y era por ello que detestaba apasionadamente la pereza, mediocridad y la falta de atención. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no aceptaba a los alumnos que no obtenían un "Sobresaliente" en sus T.I.M.O.s. Los estudiantes que obtenían mejores calificaciones en sus clases eran, usualmente, los que lograban ver mucho más allá de su exterior sarcástico y se daban cuenta del enorme conocimiento que podía transmitirles, esos eran los alumnos que luchaban por ganarse su respeto, no por puntos o favores, si no por el valor de ese respeto, era como un premio muy difícil de conseguir.

Tenía que admitirlo, muy pocos de sus alumnos eran así.

La mayor dificultad que tenía Snape al socializar con otras personas era su falta de simpatía o quizá su falta de imaginación. Siempre había sido un individuo con objetivos claros en su mente: ser mejor que su padre, hacer que su cobarde, pero amorosa madre se sintiera orgullosa, alcanzar el poder cuando fuera adulto. Elegía un camino y lo seguía sin distracción, ya fuese el correcto o el erróneo. No cambiaba de opinión fácilmente. Jamás había podido relacionarse con sus compañeros que procedían de familias funcionales, familias que amaban a sus hijos.

Pero, Potter…

La verdad era, que Snape se había resentido cuando Dumbledore le había pedido que le enseñara al chico Oclumencia. Había aceptado, a regañadientes, que el chico necesitaba aprender a defender su mente, pero jamás había deseado ser el que le enseñara como. Ya era suficiente con tener que aguantar al mocoso durante las clases de pociones.

Muy pocos magos eran tan buenos en Oclumencia como Snape, Dumbledore y Voldemort. Voldemort, por razones obvias, no podía ser el maestro del chico, pero Snape sospechaba de las razones que tenía Dumbledore para no enseñarle él mismo al muchacho. El viejo había dado razones extremadamente lógicas sobre por qué no podía ser él el maestro del chico (_bueno ese anciano siempre habla como si siempre tuviera la razón_, pensó Snape ácidamente) pero Snape sospechaba, que el director estaba usando la situación como una oportunidad de intentar cambiar la opinión que tenia Snape acerca de Potter, de forzar una amistad entre ambos. Esta sospecha había hecho que la parte necia de Snape saliera a la luz y había estado mucho mas determinado que de costumbre a evitar intimar mas con Potter.

Además, una parte malvada de él, la parte que aun odiaba intensamente a James Potter, había querido que el chico _fallara_ en Oclumencia. Snape era inteligente y talentoso, pero, a diferencia de James, le había costado mucho esfuerzo obtener calificaciones excelentes en algunas materias (a excepción de pociones, la cual siempre le había resultado increíblemente fácil). Había triunfado gracias a su esfuerzo y trabajo duro, muchas veces pasaba horas estudiando una lección y aun así obtenia la misma calificación que James, quien usualmente solo había leído el libro a medias unos cuantos minutos antes de la clase. La idea de que el hijo de James Potter, usualmente, obtenía notas mediocres en clase lo satisfacía enormemente, Snape aun resentía la facilidad con la que James obtenía notas excelentes en algunas materias – particularmente, en Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras, en la cual su hijo también era muy bueno. Secretamente, Snape había temido que el chico resultara ser un prodigio en Oclumencia ya que eso lo habría obligado a sentirse inferior de nuevo.

Después de todo, el niño había sido la causa de la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Había demostrado tener la maravillosa habilidad de resistirse al maleficio Imperius – esta era una señal de que le resultaría increíblemente fácil aprender Oclumencia. Había sido un enorme placer reportarle a Dumbledore, junto con un montón de explicaciones del arduo trabajo y del enorme esfuerzo que había hecho al intentar enseñarle al chico, que el muchacho era un inútil en Oclumencia.

Snape finalmente había llegado a admitirse a sí mismo, lo que le había negado a Dumbledore, Lupin y otros miembros de la Orden por muchos meses – que él había_, inconscientemente_ (o eso es lo que dijo a sí mismo) había saboteado las lecciones de Oclumencia de Potter. Ahora, con una nueva opinión acerca del chico, Snape sabía que había hecho su trabajo aun más difícil. El trauma causado por un maestro duro e injusto muchas veces ocasionaba un bloqueo mental que haría que el alumno se sintiera nervioso e incapaz de aprender con solo entrar en el aula. Era altamente improbable que Potter se mostrara confiado y dispuesto a aprender esta noche. Recordó las palabras que el chico había dicho esa misma tarde:

"_Eso no cambia el hecho, profesor, de que soy un inútil en Oclumancia. Usted mismo lo dijo. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener que pasar por todo eso de nuevo?"_

Snape no había necesitado emplear Legilimancia para saber que el chico creía sinceramente que era incapaz de aprender.

Dentro de unos cuantos minutos Potter vendría (bueno, al menos eso esperaba) sintiéndose nervioso, enojado y convencido de que fracasaría. Snape sabía que era su culpa, pero de nada servía llorar sobre la leche derramada, lo único que podía hacer esta vez, era ayudar realmente al chico a aprender.

Era hora de hacer justicia a la confianza que tenía Dumbledore en su habilidad como maestro.

Un débil golpe en la puerta sonó 5 minutos antes de las 8, Snape sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esto. Se sentó más erguido sobre su silla y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta.

"Adelante."

Potter entró a la habitación, silenciosamente cerró la puerta tras de sí y se volvió hacia Snape. Tenía la misma expresión que cuando había descubierto que su murciélago mascota era en verdad su odioso profesor de pociones. Se movió un poco hacia adelante, con nerviosismo y parecía no estar seguro de que hacer con sus manos. Levanto la mirada, fijando sus ojos en los de Snape e inmediatamente miro hacia el suelo.

Sin querer, Snape sintió como apretaba sus labios hasta formar una fina línea, le enojaba ver frente a él la cara de James Potter. Hizo un esfuerzo por no hacer un ácido comentario y en vez de ello intento concentrarse en el adolescente que se encontraba frente a él.

El chico estaba parado rectamente y rígido. Su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, sus ojos verdes se había obscurecido. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus hombros estaban ligeramente encorvados hacia adelante. Notó que la mirada del chico no se dirigía hacia él, si no que hacia la superficie del escritorio frente al profesor de pociones.

Si. Sería muy fácil interpretar la postura y la expresión del chico como una de aburrimiento desafiante, pero ahora Snape sabía lo que realmente era – una postura defensiva. La expresión de su cara y el intento de evadir su mirada, no era, como Snape había creído antes, odio y resentimiento, si no un patético intento de esconder sus emociones – incluyendo el miedo.

Incomodo por el silencio, Potter dijo con precaución, "Estoy aquí para la lección de Oclumencia, señor."

Snape no respondió, en vez de eso, continuo estudiando al chico por tanto tiempo que Potter empezó a retorcerse nerviosamente.

Snape frunció el entrecejo.

_Se mira igual que ayer, antes de que su tío lo golpeara, no es de extrañar. Cada vez que entra en esta oficina, es para enfrentar mi ira, cumplir con una detención o someterse a una desastrosa lección de Oclumencia. Si – siempre ha venido aquí para ser "castigado" de alguna manera. Viene aquí esperando fracasar. _

Snape continuo observando a Potter por un momento y luego se puso de pie rápidamente, hizo caso omiso a la manera en que su repentino movimiento había hecho que el chico diera un pequeño salto.

"Potter."

El joven mago levanto la mirada con precaución. "¿Señor?"

"Sígueme."

Snape salió rápidamente de la habitación, se sintió algo nervioso ya que no sabía si Potter lo seguiría o no.

Bueno Snape _esperaba_ que si lo hiciera.

Se sintió inmensamente aliviado, unos segundos después, cuando escucho los pasos del chico atrás de él.

Confundido, Harry siguió a su profesor a través del pasillo. El hombre estaba caminando muy rápido y Harry así tenía que correr para no perderlo de vista.

Esta era una actitud extraña, tan fuera del personaje de Snape que Harry no había sabido cómo reaccionar. ¿Adónde lo llevaba el hombre y porque? ¿Recibiría la clase o no? ¿O quizá el profesor había decidido que Harry había roto una regla y lo llevaba a la oficina de Dumbledore?

Aparte de las ocasiones en las que se había metido en problemas, las únicas veces en que Harry había caminado con un profesor fuera del aula había sido cuando era necesario para la clase del día. Su primera lección de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras con Lupin se le vino a la mente, el hombre los había sacado del aula y los había llevado al salón de los maestros en donde se habían enfrentado a un boggart. Esa clase no había sido particularmente buena para Harry… pero se alegro un poco al recordar a Lupin, el amigo de su padre. Había sido en las clases de Lupin en donde Harry había descubierto su talento nato para la defensa. Luego de esa primera lección, había sido el primero de la clase, obteniendo calificaciones incluso superiores a las de Hermione, ella misma lo había admitido. Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras era la clase en la que Harry se sentía seguro y confiaba en sí mismo, bueno excluyendo las clases del año pasado con Umbridge.

Todo lo contrario, obviamente, ocurría cuando estaba en clases de pociones. No solo se sentía nervioso porque Snape observara paso a paso lo que hacía, si no que también pensaba que era inútil intentar, Snape lo reprobaría de todas maneras. Harry sabía que si se sacaba una buena calificación en su T.I.M.O. de pociones, seria gracias a que Snape no había estado presente durante el examen.

Snape paró de caminar tan repentinamente que Harry casi chocó con él. Cuando Harry levantó la mirada, le sorprendió ver que estaban frente al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. _Qué extraña coincidencia_, pensó, más confundido que nunca. Volvió la mirada hacia Snape.

El hombre lo miró de reojo y murmuró, "Hay mejor iluminación en este salón," y abruptamente empujó la puerta y entró.

Harry no podía negar eso. Sin los odiosos adornos rosados de Umbridge la habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol del atardecer. Los viejos pisos de madera hacían que el aula se viera más acogedora.

Snape se dirigió hacia el frente de la habitación y luego se volvió hacia su estudiante. Empezó a caminar hacia el escritorio, luego paró, como si hubiese cambiado de parecer. Para el asombro de Harry, sacó la silla de detrás del escritorio, la puso al lado derecho de la mesa y se sentó, aun viendo fijamente a Harry.

Harry no recordaba haber visto a Snape sentado en presencia de algún alumno cuando estaba impartiendo una clase y, por ello, no había esperado que lo hiciera justo cuando estaban a punto de empezar con una lección de Oclumencia. Se quedó parado frente al hombre, no sabiendo que hacer.

"Siéntate" le dijo Snape. La expresión de su rostro era ilegible.

Lentamente, Harry obedeció, eligió un pupitre de la primera fila y cautelosamente, sin apartar la mirada de Snape, se sentó.

Por un interminable momento, solo hubo silencio.

Luego, como si estuviesen en una simple clase de pociones, Snape empezó a hablar con voz seca.

"La Oclumencia, Potter, es el arte de defender la mente ante un invasión mágica."

Harry frunció un poco el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. Era extraño que Snape decidiera repetir el contenido de una lección.

_Bueno no es como si lo conocieras tan bien ¿o sí? _Dijo una pequeña vocecilla en el fondo de su mente. _Intentas evitarlo la mayoría del tiempo._

Intentó concentrarse de nuevo, ya que Snape continuaba hablando.

"Hay cuatro niveles en la oclumencia, Potter: el primero, la expulsión, es cuando un mago que está siendo atacado obliga al invasor a salir de su mente. Esta es una de las formas más básicas para defender tu mente y en muchos no la considera como verdadera oclumencia.

"El segundo nivel es conocido como "Oclumencia con una semilla". El mago defiende su mente de un ataque, concentrando todos sus pensamientos en un objeto o lugar especifico – una tetera, por ejemplo o una habitación. Al concentrar tus pensamientos en la "semilla" creas una imagen que será vista por el invasor, quien no podrá ver nada más dentro de tu mente.

El tercer nivel es conocido como "Oclumencia sin semilla". Brinda una protección mucho más efectiva que cuando se usa la oclumencia con semilla, que puede ser violada fácilmente por un mago lo suficientemente poderoso que encuentre un punto débil en la imagen o semilla – por ejemplo si un mago visualiza una habitación para proteger sus pensamientos, el invasor puede encontrar una ventana o una puerta que le muestre los pensamientos ocultos del otro mago. Oclumencia sin semilla es el arte de poner tu mente totalmente en blanco, de esta manera el mago que desea invadir tu mente no será capaz de ver absolutamente nada. Esta es una técnica muy difícil de aprender y muy pocos brujos son capaces de lograr un buen resultado.

"Finalmente, está la "Oclumencia por desviación", es también conocida como la "Oclumencia por sustitución". Esta técnica te permite, no solo proteger tus pensamientos, sino que confundir al mago invasor, creando falsos pensamientos y recuerdos en tu mente. Es increíblemente difícil y, usualmente, solo los prodigios en Oclumencia, pueden defender su mente de esta manera, requiere mucha concentración, sutileza y la capacidad de pensar en varios conceptos complejos al mismo tiempo. Tu, Potter," dijo Snape de manera sarcástica, "que tienes muy pocos de estos talentos, no podrías esperar a llegar a este nivel."

Hizo una pausa, luego dijo con una voz un tanto menos acida, "Muy pocos pueden. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta hasta ahora, Potter?"

Harry se limitó a mirarlo, confundido. Snape esperó un poco, luego perdió la paciencia.

"¿Bueno?" dijo Snape irritado. "¿Has entendido algo de esto en absoluto o te limitarás a sentarte ahí y verme boquiabierto como un elfo domestico analfabeta?"

Harry tenía literalmente docenas de preguntas, pero la indignación ante las palabras del profesor de pociones hizo que saliera a la superficie una cuestión en particular.

"¿Por qué… pero usted… nunca me había explicado nada como esto? Está actuando como si esta fuera nuestra primera clase. ¿Qué pasa?"

Inmediatamente deseó haberse quedado callado.

Los músculos de Snape se tensaron visiblemente y el hombre se enderezó aun más en su silla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron e hizo una mueca de desagrado con su boca. Hubo un momento de tenso silencio, luego dijo con frialdad, "¿Deseas o no aprender Oclumencia, Potter?"

Harry se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su ira. _¡Como si las estúpidas clases de oclumencia hubiesen sido mi idea! _Pensó enojado.

Harry estaba furioso. Snape le acababa de enseñar más oclumencia en los últimos cinco minutos de lo que le había enseñado en los interminables meses del año pasado. Aparentemente el hombre actuaba como si las clases del año pasado no hubiesen existido. Sirius había muerto por la incapacidad de Harry de aprender oclumencia después de meses de recibir clases ¿y ahora Snape había decidido enseñarle como Dios manda?

Harry recordó repentinamente los regaños de la Profesora McGonagall acerca de controlar su temperamento. Pensó en como había permitido que su enojo y su miedo le causaran problemas a él y a sus amigos durante el año anterior. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Finalmente, pensó en Dumbledore:

"_Quiero que le des a Severus una segunda oportunidad para ganar tu confianza y buena voluntad… Severus ha sido muy duro contigo no lo niego…"_

¿Acaso eso significaba que tenía que hacer caso omiso al comportamiento de Snape en el pasado? No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Pero le había prometido a Dumbledore que lo intentaría. Respirando profundamente, levantó la mirada hacia el otro mago.

"¿Bueno, hasta que nivel puedo llegar entonces… Señor?"

Harry había tenido que usar todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar con respeto, pero aparentemente, había tomado la decisión correcta. Snape, quien parecía estar a punto de levantarse y salir de la habitación, se relajó visiblemente.

"Ya has progresado, Potter" dijo fríamente. "Solo tienes que practicar."

Harry lo miró fijamente, sorprendido. El hombre estaba hablando incoherencias.

"Espere un momento" dijo con cautela. "¿Cómo que he… progresado, profesor? Yo nunca logre… "expulsarlo" de mi mente, no por mucho tiempo, de todas maneras."

"Es verdad que jamás fuiste… consistente durante las lecciones, Potter," dijo Snape un poco precavido. "Sin embargo, tu… _pudiste _expulsarme de tu mente, aun que fuera solamente por un corto tiempo. Además, según me contaron, fuiste capaz de resistirte a la maldición _imperius_ en el pasado."

Harry estaba confundido.

"Pero… ¡pero usted dijo que los principios son los mismos!"

"Dije que eran _similares_, Potter, no _idénticos_," respondió Snape fríamente. "Claramente eres incapaz prestar atención a lo que se te dice. Bueno, de todas maneras, tu capacidad para defender tu mente usando la expulsión es irrelevante, pues obviamente ya manejas muy bien la técnica de la oclumencia usando una semilla y solamente necesitas un poco de práctica para perfeccionar tu habilidad, luego serás capaz de usarla cuando lo desees. "

Ahora Harry si estaba totalmente confundido.

"Yo… ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo lo sabe? Si yo jamás he hecho la… oclumencia con semilla."

Esta vez fue Snape el que se veía incomodo y Harry notó que el hombre se esforzaba por evitar su mirada. Sus ojos se movieron del joven Gryffindor hacia la ventana, pero Harry sospechaba que intentaba evadirlo.

"Bueno, Potter, para tu información, si lo has hecho. Si no me equivoco, lo hiciste ayer." La voz de Snape carecía de emoción alguna.

Harry sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. "¿Cuando?"

"Ayer en la tarde… cuando tu… estimado pariente entro en tu habitación…"

Harry se puso tenso.

"Si… cuando tu tío… te ordenó que te pusieras frente a la pared, note que… tus ojos estaban ausentes, como si se concentraran en algún lugar lejano, ese es un signo de - "

La cara de Harry pasó de roja a blanca. Ya era lo suficientemente malo saber que Snape había escuchado todo lo que había pasado en su habitación ayer, pero no sabía que el hombre también había visto todo.

"¿Usted vio…? ¡Pe-pero la jaula estaba cubierta!"

Snape pareció enojarse repentinamente.

"Cuando me hables tienes que llamarme "Profesor" o "Señor", Potter" dijo con frialdad. "La cubierta de tu jaula no es lo suficientemente grande. Seguramente lo has notado. No cubre por completo la parte del medio. Deberías comprar una nueva. "

Harry bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Estaba tan humillado que hasta se sentía enfermo.

"Ahórrate la vergüenza, Potter" dijo Snape intentando mantener la calma. "Ya sabes que estaba presente cuando ocurrió… eso. No hace diferencia alguna, y créeme no me dio ningún placer estar allí te lo aseguro."

Pero, para Harry, si hacia una diferencia. El mero pensamiento de que Snape había observado como su tío lo degradaba… hacia que su cara ardiera de humillación. El miedo a que el hombre revelara esta información a los Slytherin fue calmado solamente por el conocimiento de la necesidad que tenía Snape de mantener en secreto su posición como espía.

"Regresando a la oclumencia" dijo bruscamente Snape.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener bajo control su sentimiento de humillación y concentrarse en lo que decía su profesor.

"Cuando tu tío te ordeno que te pusieras frente a la pared, Potter, me di cuenta de que tu mirada parecía extraviada. Descríbeme lo que estabas pensando en ese momento."

Harry lo miró incrédulo. "Bueno, obviamente estaba un poco distraído en ese momento, verá, estaba a punto de ser golpeado hasta quedar medio muerto. Señor," agregó con frialdad.

"¡No seas estúpido!" dijo enojado el profesor de pociones. "Sé que estabas siendo lastimado, Potter, y aun así fuiste capaz de evitar mostrar signos de dolor físico o emocional. Eso no se logra solo con fuerza de voluntad y orgullo, no con una paliza tan dolorosa como la que recibiste ayer. Obviamente te habías separado emocionalmente de lo que ocurría. Ahora dime ¿en qué pensabas cuando estabas frente a la pared… o acaso esperas que crea que encontrabas la grieta de la pared lo suficientemente fascinante como para olvidarte de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor?"

Debajo de la turbulenta indignación que sentía, un pequeño recuerdo intentaba llegar a la superficie de la mete de Harry.

El chico dijo lentamente, "Yo estaba… pensaba en un lugar."

"¿Y fuiste capaz de visualizar ese lugar con total claridad? ¿Escuchar los sonidos de ese lugar?"

"Si" dijo Harry. "Si pude."

Snape se levantó de la silla. "Ponte de pie."

Sobresaltado, Harry obedeció. Snape se dirigió a un sitio en donde el suelo estuviera despejado y se volvió hacia Harry. Sacó la varita.

Harry, con los ojos fijos en la varita de Snape, adoptó una posición un tanto defensiva. Snape pareció notar esto y apuntó su varita hacia el suelo sosteniéndola relajadamente.

"Relájate, Potter. Quiero que cierres tus ojos e intentes visualizar el lugar que imaginaste ayer."

De repente, Harry empezó a comprender lo que intentaba hacer Snape y, mientras el entendimiento inundaba su conciencia, pudo ver como los ojos de Snape mostraron una extraña emoción por menos de un segundo.

Harry cerró sus ojos y se intento concentrar. Snape continuó hablando.

"Cuando use el hechizo _legilimente_ contigo, debes pensar en esa imagen o vision. Si tienes dificultades de pensar en ella mientras invado tu mente, intenta pensar en las veces que la has usado para escapar de tu conciencia en el pasado. ¿Me entiendes?"

Por primera vez en la vida, el hombre dejo que Harry terminara de pensar antes de lanzarle el hechizo. Finalmente el joven brujo asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien, entonces" dijo Snape. "¿Estás listo?"

Sorprendido, Harry asintió de nuevo. Estaba nervioso, se sentía tenso, pero apreciaba enormemente que le avisara antes de atacarlo en vez de tomarlo por sorpresa.

"A la cuenta de tres, Uno… dos… tres, ¡_Legilimens_!"

Harry se hundió en la obscuridad, girando en el remolino de su memoria. Cientos de dementores rodeaban el lago… Sirius caía a través del velo en el Departamento de Misterios… Bellatrix Lestrange torturaba a Neville… Cedric Diggory yacía muerto en el cementerio…

Desesperado, Harry intentó traer la imagen a la superficie de su mente. Los recuerdos que pasaban frente a él lo distraían. Recordó las instrucciones de Snape, y se concentró en un recuerdo del pasado en el que había utilizado esa imagen.

Tenía siete años. Tío Vernon lo había agarrado dolorosamente por el brazo y lo llevaba hacia su habitación, la cual en esos días aun era la segunda habitación de Dudley. Los gruesos dedos del brutal hombre se hundieron en el hombro del niño. Tío Vernon tiró de su camiseta bruscamente, quitándosela por la cabeza, le ordenó que se pusiera frente a la pared, con las manos sobre la superficie. Le advirtió que no se moviera, mientras se quitaba su cinturón. Levanto el cinturón y luego -

El recuerdo se desvaneció y Harry se encontró parado junto al lago, frente al castillo de Hogwarts. Un repentino sentimiento de euforia se extendió por él, y cuando miró a su alrededor vio que Snape estaba parado junto a él, se había desconcentrado un poco con su repentina sensación de triunfo.

Estaban casi en el mismo lugar en el que habían discutido esa misma mañana. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba atardeciendo… y el clima era diferente. Los débiles rayos del sol del atardecer bañaban en luz dorada el pasto amarillento. La superficie del lago estaba lisa como el cristal, el castillo se reflejaba en el agua tan claramente como si se tratara de un espejo. El único sonido era el del viento a través de los árboles, muy coloridos por el otoño. La luz del sol se reflejaba en el agua y deslumbraba un poco sus ojos.

Snape miró a su alrededor con cautela. Sus ojos tenían una expresión curiosa.

"¿Es aquí a dónde vienes, Potter?"

Harry asintió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba demasiado contento con su triunfo como para hablar.

Snape lo observo por un momento. "Ese recuerdo… ¿fue la primera vez en que te despegaste emocionalmente de tu alrededor?"

De nuevo, Harry asintió, sus ojos fijos en el agua.

Snape frunció un poco el entrecejo, parecía confundido "¿Qué edad tenias cuando visualizaste esta imagen?"

"Siete. Señor."

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron un poco. "¿Pudiste visualizar este lugar cuando tenias siete años?"

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Harry se dio cuenta que si lo había hecho. Distraído dijo, "Bueno… si, supongo. Quiero decir, si, señor."

Snape frunció el entrecejo y entrecerró sus ojos, observó a Harry pensativo, luego estudió sus alrededores. Pareció decidir cambiar un poco el tema.

"Podrás notar, Potter, que los limites de tu "semilla" o "imagen" están algo borrosos."

El profesor de pociones movió su brazo alrededor. Ahora que lo mencionaba, Harry pudo ver que la escena tenia la parte exterior algo borrosa y débil, como si fuera una acuarela que ha sido difuminada en los bordes.

"Mira," le ordenó Snape.

El brujo, con una expresión ilegible en sus ojos, levantó su varita y la movió horizontalmente frente a la imagen. Harry siguió este movimiento… e inmediatamente sintió una pequeña punzada en su cabeza, mientras que las partes borrosas de su visión empezaron a formar pequeñas ondas, de la misma manera en que lo hace el agua cuando tiras una piedra en su superficie lisa.

Harry sintió como Snape abandonaba su mente y la imagen que tenia frente a él volvía a la normalidad. Observó todo lo que le rodeaba fascinado.

"Ves que débil es tu "semilla"" dijo Snape con calma. "Solo necesitas aprender a fortalecerla y luego podemos empezar a practicar oclumencia sin la semilla. Lo que acabas de lograr sería suficiente para proteger tu mente de un mago común y corriente, sin embargo… es solo un paso en lo que debes de practicar para enfrentarte a magos más poderosos. "

Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido por su triunfo y miró alrededor de su pequeño santuario de nuevo.

"Ya hemos avanzado lo suficiente por un día," dijo Snape. Agitó su varita y la imagen del lago se disolvió, dejando a ambos magos parados el uno frente al otro en la silenciosa aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras.

Por un largo momento, se miraron fijamente.

Snape parecía tener una lucha interna. Finalmente dijo, algo incomodo, "Has hecho…un, gran esfuerzo hoy, Potter." La boca del profesor de pociones parecía retorcerse un poco cuando pronuncio esas palabras, parecía que le estaba tomando mucho esfuerzo decir un cumplido a Harry. "Hiciste un… buen trabajo."

Harry se puso nervioso. Era la primera – la única vez en que Snape le decía algo que se parecía más a un cumplido que a una burla. Harry se sintió desconcertado – y curiosamente – algo avergonzado. Sintió un incomodo cosquilleo en las esquinas de sus ojos y sentía su garganta gruesa. Se esforzó por decir algo al ver que su profesor entrecerraba los ojos un poco.

"Yo… gracias. Se lo agradezco, Señor."

Snape lo estudio en silencio por un momento, sus calmados y reservados ojos negros hicieron que Harry extrañara repentinamente a Espartaco. Evitó hacer contacto visual con el hombre, y se dijo a si mismo que iría a visitar a Hedwig tan pronto acabara esta clase.

Luego de un momento de tensión, Snape asintió con la cabeza y dijo, "Puedes irte, Potter."

Aliviado, Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Tenía ya su mano sobre la perilla cuando Snape hablo de nuevo, "Ven aquí mañana a las 8 en punto de la tarde para nuestra próxima lección."

Confundido ante el repentino sentimiento de decepción y euforia que sentía en su estomago, Harry asintió aun dándole la espalda a Snape.

"Y Potter," dijo Snape, haciendo que Harry parara en seco.

Harry se volvió hacia su profesor a regañadientes, algo preocupado al pensar que quizá su silencio había hecho que el hombre se enojara.

Pero en vez de un regaño, Snape se limitó a observarlo, sus ojos negros como dos túneles estaban fijos en los ojos verdes del joven Gryffindor.

"Esta noche, antes de que te duermas… en vez de poner en blanco tu mente, piensa en tu "semilla" – piensa en ese lugar junto al lago en el que tu mente encuentra refugio. Evita pensar en otra cosa y concéntrate en lo que sientes cuando estás en ese lugar… el sonido del agua, quizá, o, el de la briza en los árboles; intenta recordar cómo se siente el pasto bajo tus pies o la briza en tu piel- Cada vez que un recuerdo especifico amenace con invadir tu mente concéntrate en esos pequeños detalles."

Harry lo miro fijamente. "Entiendo, señor" dijo y finalmente salió de la habitación.

"Buenas noches señor" dijo el chico por encima del hombro.

Pasó un segundo. "Buenas noches Potter."

Cuando finalmente llego a su despacho, Snape se sentó cómodamente en su silla favorita junto al fuego y dio un largo suspiro – de esos que nunca se permitiría hacer frente a otras personas. Masajeó el puente de su nariz y luego se sirvió un Whiskey de Fuego.

Se sentía más cansado luego de la breve clase con Potter de lo que se sentía luego de una primera clase con alumnos de 11 años.

Poniendo de lado su inclinación natural por el sarcasmo, junto con sus reacciones instintivas ante la marcada semejanza entre chico con su padre, enseñarle a Potter había sido una hazaña para él. Habían pasado años desde la última vez en que había realizado un esfuerzo similar para conectarse con un estudiante y, el hecho de que lo estaba intentando con Potter, lo hacía sentir irritado y cansado.

Aun así… las técnicas de enseñanza que había utilizado parecían ser un éxito. Sacar a Potter de un lugar en el que claramente se sentía incomodo e intimidado y llevarlo a un lugar en donde había saboreado el triunfo en el pasado, había confundido un poco al chico, al principio, pero había logrado hacer que se relajara un poco. El intento de Snape de no ser tan grosero con el niño también había funcionado. Y, tenía que admitirlo, el resentimiento por tener que enseñarle al hijo de James se había evaporado cuando el chico finalmente había entendido el significado de la oclumencia.

Snape pensó en ese momento. La mirada del chico, finalmente… había sido la que todos los maestros anhelan ver en un alumno que lucha: esa repentina expresión de entendimiento que es señal de que el estudiante ha comprendido la lección. Snape se encontró pensando triunfantemente ¡Lo entiende! antes de volver a su habitual impasibilidad. Pero, la verdad es que se había sentido satisfecho y… si, orgulloso del chico. Había sido toda una hazaña lo que el muchacho había logrado hacer esta noche. Y Snape también se había sentido orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque no lo admitiera – en especial porque Dumbledore estaría feliz cuando le hablara de los progresos del chico mañana por la mañana.

El chico había podido visualizar Hogwarts mucho antes de enterarse que era un mago. Interesante.

Poniendo el vaso vacío, sobre la mesa, Snape se levantó y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. La pequeña visita a los muggles en Surrey y la clase de Oclumencia lo habían dejado exhausto. Se merecía un buen descanso.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la Marca Tenebrosa arder en su brazo.

**A/N: me costó mucho traducir este capítulo =), usualmente son de 3,000 o 4,000 palabras, pero este era de más de 6,000. Que lo disfruten y gracias por los reviews**.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Con el corazón palpitando furiosamente, Snape tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y los arrojó a la chimenea. Las lamas del fuego se avivaron violentamente y se volvieron verde esmeralda.

"Albus."

La cabeza de Dumbledore apareció en la chimenea. "Ah, Severus… creí que esperarías hasta mañana para contarme cuales han sido los resultados de tu lección con Harry."

Pero luego, el viejo notó la pálida cara de Snape y su expresión alegre se desvaneció inmediatamente.

"Te veré en los jardines." La cabeza del anciano se desvaneció.

Snape caminó alrededor de su despacho y empezó a depositar rápidamente botellas con pociones en la misma cajita de madera que había usado la noche anterior. Aunque no había nadie más en la habitación, mantenía su expresión libre de emociones. Sin embargo, se podía notar su nerviosismo por como sus largos dedos temblaban ligeramente mientras elegía las pociones que llevaría consigo.

Hizo una pausa, cerrando su mano en un puño con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se incrustaron en la palma de la mano. Se concentró en calmar su mente y respirar despacio y profundamente. Mientras sus pensamientos se despejaban, sus manos dejaron de temblar y continuó moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, esta vez, mucho más relajado.

_Suponiendo que aun no sabe que soy leal a Dumbledore, El Señor Tenebroso estará esperando que le lleve algunas pociones – asumirá que he estado viviendo en Hogwarts durante el verano, preparando pociones para él,_ pensó Snape. Sus ojos negros examinaban el contenido de su alacena de pociones con concentración.

_Puedo usar las pociones que guardo para el año escolar_, pensó, de manera calculadora. _Le diré que he estado viviendo aquí porque el laboratorio de la escuela es superior al que tengo en casa. Tendré que reponer las pociones que le entregue, antes de que empiece el año escolar… bueno mi trabajo como espía es más importante. Puedo preparar más pociones luego… si es que sigo vivo. _

Snape sonrió con amargura ante el último pensamiento, luego, poniendo en blanco su mente, empezó a usar la oclumancia para crear los falsos recuerdos que necesitaba, mientras continuaba llenando con botellitas la pequeña caja de madera.

Habiendo terminado de empacar, Snape tomó su varita y transformó su túnica en el uniforme de los mortífagos. Se volvió hacia un pequeño baúl que estaba escondido en uno de los estantes y extrajo de él un pequeño bulto negro, que metió bajo su brazo. Luego, guardando su varita en el bolsillo y cargando la caja con las pociones en su mano derecha, salió de su despacho, caminó rápidamente por los pasillos y a través de las pesadas puertas de madera.

Mientras caminaba silenciosamente por los jardines, una figura apareció junto a él.

"Lumos," dijo una voz y pudo ver los ojos azul brillante de Dumbledore.

Snape no se detuvo – no se atrevía a hacerlo.

"Albus."

"Mi querido muchacho."

Hubo una breve pausa. Ambos magos sabían que esta era, potencialmente, la última vez que se veían. Su posición como espía le brindaba información valiosísima a la Orden, pero el riesgo que toma Snape era enorme. Voldemort podría haberlo descubierto finalmente, pero no había manera de estar seguros de ello. Snape debía de ir cuando lo llamara o dudaría de su lealtad. Si el Señor Tenebroso decidía matarlo, no había manera alguna en que Dumbledore pudiera intervenir. Hablar de ello, solo descontrolaría los pensamientos de Snape, quien necesitaba un grado de concentración tan alto - como el de las personas que caminan sobre la cuerda floja, cuidadosamente manteniendo el equilibrio sobre un profundo barranco, sin red que lo protegiera. La tensión y el miedo, debían de ser escondidos bajos los muros creados en su mente gracias a la oclumancia.

Por lo que Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, simplemente ofreciendo el apoyo silencioso de su presencia – un consuelo mucho más grande de los que el viejo sospechaba, pensó Snape.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar en el que Snape se podía aparecer sin sufrir daño alguno. Por un breve momento ambos hicieron una pausa, hasta que Dumbledore habló.

"Cuando regreses Severus… tengo un nuevo proyecto para ti. Uno al que, espero, no te opondrás."

Snape lo miró, confundido al ver la sonrisa en la cara del anciano. Luego se percato que Dumbledore estaba intentando tranquilizarlo, expresando su confianza en que el mago más joven regresaría a Hogwarts intacto, sonrió para sus adentros.

"Sea lo que sea, Director, espero que no implique ser la niñera de Potter," respondió Snape. "Prefiero seguir con mi trabajo como doble agente con el Señor Tenebroso."

Para su desconcierto, Dumbledore se echó a reír.

"Pero mi querido muchacho, ¿Quién dice que no puedes hacer ambas?"

Un repentino sentimiento de curiosidad y exasperación se apoderó de Snape, pero se calmó, no tenía tiempo para hacerle preguntas a Dumbledore. Le lanzó una mirada enojada al viejo (Olvidándose por un momento, del inminente peligro al que estaba a punto de enfrentarse, lo cual sin alguna duda había sido la intención de Dumbledore) desenvolvió el pequeño bulto negro que llevaba bajo uno de sus brazos, revelando su máscara Mortífaga. Poniéndose cuidadosamente la máscara, Snape tocó la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo con la punta de su varita, giró sobre sus talones…

Y la sonriente cara de Dumbledore se desvaneció.

Snape no necesito concentrarse en el lugar al que deseaba ir; el tatuaje ardiente en su brazo lo llevaría hasta allí. Voldemort lo había diseñado de esta manera, pues, con los aurores pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, era posible que necesitara cambiar el lugar de la reunión en el último segundo.

Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde residía actualmente el Señor Tenebroso, Snape no tuvo dificultad en reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. El estrecho camino, bañado por la luz de la luna, rodeado por altos setos excelentemente cuidados que rodeaban una enorme puerta de hierro forjado. Aunque no podía ver la mansión que había más adelante, un pavo real alvino confirmó sus sospechas: estaba en la Mansión Malfoy.

Un débil sonido a su derecha hizo que Snape se pusiera alerta. Sacó inmediatamente su varita y apuntó hacia su posible amenaza.

Se encontró frente a frente con otro Mortífago enmascarado. "Identifícate," dijo en un tono autoritario.

El otro mago, que ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para sacar su varita, se quitó la máscara a regañadientes.

"Yaxley," dijo Snape, bajando su varita y quitándose la máscara.

"Snape," gruño el otro hombre. "¿Acabas de venir?"

"Obviamente."

Yaxley se volvió hacia el camino que conducía hacia la casa y soltó un bufido. "Supongo que Lucius no nos acompañará está noche."

Los labios de Snape se curvaron. "Es poco probable."

Ambos magos se acercaron al portón de hierro forjado con cautela. Parecía estar cerrado con llave. Yaxley levantó la varita para hacer el hechizo _alohomora_, pero Snape le detuvo el brazo.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó enojado Yaxley

"Porque no soy estúpido, por eso," gruñó Snape. _¡Por Merlín! Era un misterio como algunos de estos "supuestos" mago sobrevivieran ser Mortifagos._

Una grave y desagradable risa se escuchó en la obscuridad, en el otro lado del portón, y Fenrir Greyback se acercó a las barras de hierro.

"El tiene razón, Yaxley," dijo el hombre lobo perezosamente. "Saldrías volando al reino de los cielos si intentas abrir la puerta de esa manera. Levanten su brazo y acérquense."

"¿Cuál brazo?" pregunto estúpidamente Yaxley.

"¿Cuál crees?" respondió Snape en un tono sarcástico, levantando su brazo izquierdo en una especie de saludo, se acercó hasta el portón, y paso a través de él como si este fuera humo. Yaxley lo siguió, y luego los tres mortífagos continuaron caminando hacia la mansión, donde podían ver las luces brillando a través de las elegantes ventanas de la primera planta.

Las inmensas puertas de roble se abrieron automáticamente para dejarlos entrar en un lujoso vestíbulo, cuyo piso de piedra estaba cubierto por una magnifica alfombra. Snape y Yaxley siguieron a Greyback a través de los pasillos decorados por unos retratos de gente pálida y rubia. Sin pronunciar una palabra, llegaron hasta una pesada puerta de madera con una perilla de bronce. Greyback giró la perilla y los condujo hacia el salón.

Lo primero que Snape notó fue su reflejo en un espejo que estaba sobre la chimenea de mármol en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Le complació ver que en su pálido rostro no había rastro alguno de miedo o nerviosismo. Lo siguiente que notó fue que los ostentosos muebles habían sido empujados contra las paredes, gracias a esto, cabía en la habitación, una enorme mesa de madera en la cual estaban sentados más de una docena brujos. Entre ellos estaban Dolohov, los Carrows, Peter Pettigrew (tan nerviosos como siempre) y Narcissa Malfoy, más pálida de lo habitual y algo alterada. (Lucius, por supuesto, seguía en su pequeña celda de Azkaba – y seguramente, muy contento de estar allí, ahora que los dementores habían abandonado la prisión y que Voldemort estaba furioso con él).

En la cabecera de la mesa estaba sentado el Señor Tenebroso en persona, con Nagini alrededor de sus hombros. Voldemort acariciaba la elegante cabeza de la serpiente con un largo y pálido dedo. A su izquierda se sentaba Bellatrix Lestrange. Sin embargo, el asiento a su derecha permanecía vacío.

Incluso en una situación tan tensa y peligrosa como en la que se encontraba, Snape mantuvo la calma. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en el rostro de Bellatrix, en un intento de determinar, a juzgar por su expresión, si había o no peligro inmediato.

Para su alivio (aunque nadie, ni siquiera Voldemort, pudo notarlo) en los ojos de la mujer solo había una expresión de sombrío resentimiento, en vez de la triunfante mirada que seguramente tendría si supiera el secreto de Snape.

Por supuesto, esto no significaba que estaba a salvo, solamente que, si habían descubierto su traición, Bellatrix aun no lo sabía.

"Severus. Mírame."

Gracias a la posición de espía que ocupaba Snape y al potencial daño que podía causar al Señor Tenebroso, era sometido a estas pruebas mentales más a menudo que cualquier otro Mortífago – cada reunión, debía permitir que Voldemort invadiera su mente. Snape se vio obligado a ver calmadamente aquellos ojos escarlata. Era sobrestimar la situación llamarla una simple invasión de la mente – era más bien una violentísima violación a sus recuerdos. Pero Snape era un prodigio en oclusión por sustitución, por lo que fijo sus ojos en los del Señor Tenebroso con confianza.

El tiempo le pareció eterno. Pero sus escudos mentales permanecieron intactos: lo único que el Señor Tenebroso vio fue el laboratorio de Hogwarts, y el arduo trabajo que realizaba su más leal espía, preparando todas las pociones que él le había pedido.

Aun siendo un prodigio en oclumancia, Snape sabía que si Voldemort decidía utilizar toda su fuerza al invadir la mente del profesor de pociones, sería capaz de darse cuenta, que esos recuerdos eran falsos y descubrir la terrible verdad. Pero esta era la mayor debilidad del Señor Tenebroso. Era tan arrogante que creía imposible que Snape tuviese el valor y el poder suficiente como para engañarlo. Snape se salvaba gracias al egocentrismo de Voldemort.

Snape sintió como el Señor Tenebrosos abandonaba su mente y vio como volvía a sentarse, con una pequeña, siniestra y satisfecha sonrisa.

"Severus. Siéntate aquí." Su mano indicó el asiento a su derecha. Bellatrix frunció el entrecejo enojada ante esto. "Yaxley, junto a Dolohov."

El nudo que Snape sentía en su garganta se aflojo un poco y silenciosamente tomo asiento. Aun no estaba a salvo – nadie nunca lo estaba con Voldemort cerca – pero si era lo suficientemente precavido, quizá podría salir vivo de esta.

Los Mortifagos guardaron silencio, la mayoría de ellos mirando aprehensivos al Señor Tenebroso, otros lo miraban con completa adoración (entre ellos Bellatrix). Narcissa Malfoy, notó Snape, era la excepción, pues miraba fijamente a la reluciente superficie de la mesa.

"Mis Mortífagos," la fría voz de Voldemort sonó a través del silencio sepulcral. "Esta es una ocasión propicia."

Snape sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban al escuchar esto.

"Hoy," anunció Voldemort, recostando su espalda ligeramente sobre la silla, mientras continuaba acariciando la escamosa cabeza de Nagini, "añadimos uno a nuestra causa."

Sus ojos escarlata se movieron hacia la izquierda.

"Bellatrix. Trae a nuestro nuevo recluta."

La enojada cara de Bellatrix se convirtió repentinamente en una burla de su antigua belleza mientras ella miraba con adoración a Voldemort.

"Mi Señor, es mi honor y privilegio," dijo en un susurro.

Bellatrix se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia las puertas que estaban en un extremo de la habitación. Abriéndolas un poco, llamó a alguien en voz baja. Un segundo después regresó a la mesa, llevando de la mano a Draco Malfoy.

Potter había crecido varios centímetros ese verano pero aun así el joven Malfoy aun era más alto que él.

Snape se quedo congelado, pero luego se dijo a si mismo que no fuera estúpido. No era como si fuera algo inesperado. Desde el día en que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy había entrado en Hogwarts había sido claro el camino que deseaba seguir – el camino para el que había sido _criado_. Era sumamente obvio que el chico decidiera seguir los pasos de su adorado padre.

Pero aun así, era duro tener que ver al chico acercarse temblorosamente cada vez más a Voldemort, con los ojos brillando triunfantes y temerosos. Le recordaba a Snape, dolorosamente, demasiado a sí mismo – aunque, debido a que él fue víctima de la negligencia y maltrato de su padre, estaba seguro de nunca haberse visto tan patéticamente inocente y hermoso como se veía en este momento el joven Slytherin de cabello rubio.

Mientras Draco se arrodillaba y besaba la túnica de su nuevo maestro, con solo una pequeña mueca de dolor en el momento de tatuarse la marca, Snape aparto la vista asqueado y prefirió fijarse en la madre del niño – en la expresión de Narcissa había desaparecido todo indicio de orgullo y superioridad y había sido remplazado por el miedo y la desesperación.

_¿Por qué miedo?_ Se preguntó Snape. _Seguramente hubiese sido muchísimo más peligrosos que Draco decidiera seguir otro camino. Hubieran tenido que desheredar al chico inmediatamente y el Señor Tenebroso lo hubiera matado._

Luego entendió todo. Narcissa temía que Draco tuviera que sufrir por los errores de Lucius, temía que Voldemort utilizara al emocionado chico frente a él para vengarse cruelmente de su padre.

Cuando la ceremonia acabo, Snape se alejó un poco de sus compañeros. Los Mortífagos en el majestuoso salón, tomaban copas de vino, y Draco, orgullosamente parado junto a su pálida madre y a su emocionada tía, agradecía las felicitaciones de sus nuevos compañeros.

"Severus."

Snape dio un pequeño salto y se volvió. Voldemort se había acercado silenciosamente a él. Nagini ya no estaba sobre sus hombros.

"¿Mi Señor?"

"Camina conmigo."

Snape, sin pronuncia una sola palabra, siguió a Voldemort fuera del salón y a través de las puertas, hasta llegar a los jardines. Bellatrix observó cómo se marchaban con una mezcla de furia y celos.

El Señor Tenebroso caminó junto a un par de setos hasta llegar a un lugar con una fuente de mármol, la luna estaba escondida tras una fina nube. Voldemort paró de caminar, luego sacó su varita y realizó hechizos protectores a su alrededor.

Snape no se atrevía a hablar.

La Orden usualmente se mostraba simpática con su espía por que sentían lastima del hombre, que tenía que pasar interminables horas en presencia de Voldemort, siempre alerta y precavido. Lo que no comprendían era que no solamente tenía que vigilar sus acciones, reacciones y palabras, si no que también cada uno de sus pensamientos. Voldemort podía, y ya lo había hecho un sinfín de veces, atacar su mente por sorpresa, intentando descubrir si aun le era leal, es por esto que debía de estar alerta siempre. El simple conocimiento de lo que le haría Voldemort si se llegara a enterar de su verdadera lealtad, era un motivador poderoso, pero no disminuía el estrés y la presión de la situación. Muchas veces, cuando regresaba a Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place o Spinner's End, luego de una reunión, estaba tan exhausto que le resultaba imposible hablar y debía dormir por varias horas antes de poder realizar su reporte.

Mientras esperaba a que el Señor Tenebrosos empezara a hablar, utilizó todas las técnicas de meditación que sabía y mantuvo sus pensamientos en calma.

Voldemort pareció reflexionar durante unos momentos, luego se volvió hacia el otro mago.

"Le asignaré a Draco una… misión especial, Severus." La boca sin labios formó una siniestra sonrisa.

Severus esperó a que continuara.

"He planeado ordenarle que mate a ese estúpido anciano," repuso Voldemort.

Snape lo miró fijamente.

"¿Se refiere a… Dumbledore, mi señor? Seguramente no puede esperar que el chico Malfoy tenga la capacidad de…"

Voldemort rio – un sonido frio y cruel que hizo que el pavo real alvino saliera huyendo y buscara un escondite.

Por un instante, Snape deseó poder unírsele.

"Si logra matarlo, Severus, pues mejor para mí. Si falla… bueno, ¿acaso puedes imaginar un peor castigo para el inepto de su padre?"

Era un plan macabro, Snape tenía que admitirlo.

"Pero también tengo otra misión para el chico… y a alguien más en mente que logre matar a Dumbledore en caso de que el muchacho falle."

Snape sintió un nudo en la garganta. Rezó rápidamente a todos los dioses que se le vinieran en mente, para que él no fuera esa persona. Tenía docenas de preguntas en mente, pero había aprendido, por las malas, que el Señor Tenebroso no era particularmente paciente con los curiosos.

"Tengo entendido, Severus, que has estado viviendo en Hogwarts durante las últimas semanas, y no en tu casa en el barrio muggle."

Snape ya tenía lista la respuesta. "Mi señor, las pociones que usted me ha pedido son sumamente complejas… el laboratorio de la escuela es, por mucho, superior al que tengo en casa."

"Entiendo. Quiero que regreses a Hogwarts, Severus. Y luego, cuando llegue el momento, quiero que lleves a Draco al Callejón Diagon, para que compre sus útiles escolares."

Snape parpadeó, confundido. "¿Yo, mi señor? Seguramente su madre…"

"Su madre no lo acompañará esta vez," dijo Voldemort, con un tono que dejaba claro que no sobreviviría si seguía interrumpiéndolo. "Necesito que tu vayas. Es en el Callejón Diagon en donde Draco debe de cumplir con la misión que le asignaré. No debe fallar."

"¿Y… en qué consiste esta misión, mi señor?"

Voldemort sonrió de nuevo. "Ese es asunto mío, Severus, por lo menos por ahora."

Snape se sintió un tanto irritado al escuchar esto. Primero Dumbledore, y ahora Voldemort. Sería lindo ser algo más que un simple peón en este interminable juego de ajedrez. Se obligó a clamarse, y a esconder el hecho de que estaba realmente enojado por esto.

"¿Cuándo debo acompañar a Draco, mi señor?"

"Eso dependerá de la información que me entregue Dolohov, Severus. Te mantendré informado. Por ahora… puedes irte. "

Estaba salvado.

Snape hizo una profunda reverencia, se alejó rápidamente del Señor Tenebroso y desapareció.

Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la aparición, Snape estaba tan exhausto física y mentalmente, que se tambaleó peligrosamente cuando aterrizó en Hogwarts. La verdad es, que hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por dos fuertes brazos que lo detuvieron y lo ayudaron a recuperar el equilibrio.

"Director… ¿esperó aquí toda la noche?" _Deben de ser ya casi las cuatro de la madrugada._

"Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien," repuso el viejo. Se veía extremadamente preocupado, y Snape sintió como un calorcillo inundaba su corazón.

"Estoy bien, Albus… no tenias que hacerlo."

Dumbledore apretó gentilmente su brazo.

"Puedes hablarme brevemente de lo que sucedió en la reunión camino al colegio, pero luego Severus, duerme un poco. Debes de estar exhausto."

Snape no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Mientras caminaban hacia el castillo le contó al director lo que había pasado. La expresión del anciano se volvió preocupada al escuchar las noticias acerca de Draco y suspiró profundamente.

"¿Cómo puedo culparlo, cuando idolatra de tal manera a su padre? Y aun así yo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para escoger otro destino. Bueno ¿esta vez estarás de acuerdo con migo, aun no es tarde para el chico?"

Pensando en sí mismo, Snape inclinó la cabeza. "Pero director, esta misión consiste en…"

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo.

"Si… Voldemort quiere que lo lleves al Callejón Diagon, ¿pero no te dijo para qué?"

"Si, así ha sido."

Dumbledore hizo una pausa, y observó calculadoramente el castillo, el cual ya estaba muy cerca.

"Me temo que sin más información, no podemos hacer nada por el momento," dijo finalmente. "Pero continuaremos observando la situación muy de cerca. Severus, rápido, antes de entrar… ¿Cómo te fue en tus lecciones de oclumancia con Harry esta tarde?"

"Está progresando, finalmente," dijo Snape con la voz seca y una enorme sonrisa apareció la cara del viejo.

"¡Que me alegra escuchar eso! ¿Ves, Severus? Te lo dije: cuando lo intentas -"

"Puedo ser un gran maestro, si, si, ya lo ha dicho" dijo Snape con impertinencia. "Le contaré con más detalle mañana, pero le recomiendo, director, que haga que el chico permanezca aquí más tiempo del que planeábamos originalmente."

Podía ver como Dumbledore se esforzaba por esconder su sonrisa triunfante.

"Eso puede ser fácilmente arreglado. Los Weasleys estarán algo decepcionado y también Harry, pero debido a la situación creo que será más beneficioso que permanezca aquí, bajo nuestro combinado tutelaje, hasta finales de julio, ¿Qué te parece? Luego, puede disfrutar un bien merecido mes de vacaciones con sus amigos antes de comenzar el nuevo año escolar. "

"Con eso bastará," respondió Snape. "Ahora… ¿de qué se trata ese nuevo "proyecto" del que me habló antes de que fuera a la reunión?"

"¡Demasiado tarde, mi muchacho! Tendrás que esperar hasta después de que hayamos descansado – y te recomiendo, Severus, que duermas lo más que puedas. Buenas Noches."

Snape suspiró. De nada servía empezar una discusión con el anciano en este momento. Además _estaba_ exhausto. "Buenas Noches. Director."

**A/N: ¿Ya vio alguien la película de las reliquias de la muerte? Muero por verla, dicen que está buenísima =) 1!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"_Mis Mortífagos," la voz de Voldemort sonó a través del silencio sepulcral. "Esta es una ocasión auspicia. Hoy, agregamos uno a nuestra causa." _

_Sus ojos escarlata se movieron a la izquierda._

"_Lucius, trae a nuestro nuevo recluta."_

"_Sera un placer, mi señor," Lucius Malfoy sonrió._

_El mago rubio se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia las puertas que estaban al otro lado de la habitación. Abriéndolas un poco, llamó a alguien en voz baja. Un momento después, Snape se horrorizó al ver que Malfoy regresaba a la mesa, esta vez llevaba a Harry Potter de la mano._

_El chico se veía más alto, erguido y delgado con el uniforme de los Mortifagos. La expresión de su cara pálida era dura, casi feroz. Snape miró rápidamente a los ojos del chico. Había algo que no estaba bien en ellos… las pupilas parecían ser pequeñas manchas en un intenso mar verde. _

_El chico se libró de las manos de Lucius rudamente y se arrodillo frente a Voldemort. Una expresión salvaje, casi bestial, iluminó su cara, haciendo que los ojos de Lily desentonaran con el rostro del chico. Se inclino un poco y beso la túnica del Señor Tenebroso. _

"_Mi señor, estoy dispuesto a servirte," susurró Potter con la voz de Snape._

"_Extiende tu brazo y mírame, Harry."_

_Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, para quitar su largo y enmarañado cabello negro de la cara, Harry obedeció. Snape sintió nauseas al ver como Voldemort tocaba el brazo de Potter con la punta de su varita y luego levantaba una de sus pálidas manos para apartar del rostro del chico un mecho de cabello. _

"_Sssssssi," susurró el Señor Tenebroso. "Yo puedo ser tu padre, Harry… puedo ser el padre que nunca tuviste."_

_Snape escuchó a alguien llorando a su lado y se volvió, solo para ver un transparente fantasma color perla – Lily._

"_Hubiera preferido que muriera conmigo, que esto, Sev," la fantasma siguió llorando, lagrimas plateadas recorrían su rostro traslucido. _

_Inundado de terror e ira, Snape se paró, intentando separar al brujo malévolo del niño, pero cada vez parecían más lejanos, estaban fuera de su alcance. Un dolor insoportable se apoderó del brazo de Snape y gritó angustiado: "Nooooooo…"_

Se despertó sobresaltado, cubierto en sudor y con el corazón latiendo furiosamente. Buscó a tientas su varita.

"_Lumos,"_ dijo con voz seca y el cuarto se iluminó.

Temblando, se sentó en su cama, intentando tranquilizarse forzosamente.

_Maldición… ¿de dónde RAYOS había salido eso?_

Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente calmado, Snape miró el reloj: eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. Suspiró profundamente, sabía que estaba demasiado asustado como para volver a dormir. Salió de la cama, metió sus huesudos pies en las pantuflas y se puso su bata. Tal vez un buen té le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la reunión con el Señor Tenebroso. Snape no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Dumbledore acerca del proyecto que le había propuesto, ya que el anciano había desaparecido en uno de sus misteriosos viajes, dejando tan solo una nota que decía que regresaría el Viernes, (mañana – o más bien, hoy cuando amanezca).

Sentado frente a la mesa del pequeño comedor de su despacho, Snape envolvió con sus largos dedos la caliente taza de té. Observaba distraído el humo de su bebida y se preguntaba acerca del proyecto de Dumbledore. Pero más que todo, pensaba en Potter.

Potter estaba siempre presente en sus pensamientos últimamente.

Sus lecciones de oclumancia se habían vuelto parte de la rutina. Snape le enseñaba al chico dos veces al día, unas horas antes del almuerzo y después de la cena. Cuando no estaba enseñándole a Potter, Snape pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en su laboratorio, preparando pociones o en su habitación, leyendo. Solo salía de su despacho durante el desayuna, para servirse algo de comer, en cambio, durante el almuerzo y la cena el comía en su habitación. También vigilaba de cerca a Potter, tan de cerca que estaba seguro que el chico sospechaba algo.

Potter también había creado su pequeña rutina. Luego de sus lecciones de la mañana, estudiaba hasta el almuerzo, luego de comer continuaba estudiando hasta media tarde, después de esto desaparecía en los jardines del colegio. Snape sabía que estas horas afuera del castillo era usada para visitar a Hagrid, dar una vuelta con su escoba en la cancha de quidditch o visitar a su lechuza. Muchas veces el chico se sentaba frente al lago, escribiendo cartas o simplemente observando el agua. Regresaba al castillo para cenar con Hagrid, luego tenía las lecciones con Snape y después se iba hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

Durante las tempranas horas de la mañana, Snape se convertía en murciélago y volaba hasta la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor, para asegurarse de que Potter estuviera bien. Dos veces se había quedado toda la noche colgado del alero que estaba sobre la ventana.

Snape había intentado justificar estas pequeñas excursiones nocturnas diciéndose a sí mismo que solamente estaba verificando la seguridad del chico: el castillo estaba, prácticamente, inhabitado estos días; Dumbledore estaba ausente; y, Potter, quien claramente no era muy brillante, había caído en el estúpido hábito de dejar abierta la ventana durante la noche. Naturalmente, necesitaba que alguien cuidara de él.

Algo que a Snape le avergonzaba admitir, aunque fuera solamente a sí mismo, era que, aunque usualmente le agradaba estar solo, se había acostumbrado a compartir la habitación con el chico y no le gustaba que este estuviera lejos de vista. Los instintos protectivos que Dumbledore había sembrado en el habían empezado a dar frutos; ya no era solamente por Lily, aunque aun la seguía amando, esta vez Snape en verdad deseaba cuidar de su hijo.

Ahora, sentado y con una taza de té en sus manos, el profesor de pociones no podía descansar. Se había jurado a si mismo que no – _NO_ – iría a vigilar al chico esta noche.

El antiguo reloj que estaba en su salita hacia un ruido increíblemente fuerte en medio del silencio.

Haciendo a un lado su taza de té, se levanto rápidamente. _Muy bien, no puede hacer daño vigilar a Potter… pero no dormiré colgado de esa ventana._

Eso se decía a sí mismo, mientras se vestía y salía de su despacho.

Cuando Snape, ahora en forma de murciélago, llegó a la ventana del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor, se puso inmediatamente alerta al escuchar un débil llanto. Nervioso, se asomó por la ventana. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Un intruso? ¿El chico estaba siendo atacado?

Lo único que podía ver era la cama de Potter. Hacía demasiado calor como para cerrar el dosel de la cama, por lo que el chico lo había dejado abierto, exponiéndose al fresco aire veraniego. El chico había doblado el grueso cobertor y se había cubierto con una fina manta, bajo la cual se movía intranquilo.

Nadie lo estaba atacando, tampoco estaba teniendo una visión. Tenía una pesadilla.

Snape vaciló un poco. Hasta ahora, no había entrado nunca en el dormitorio, aunque lo podía hacer fácilmente a través de la ventana abierta. El chico había tenido en varias ocasiones pesadillas cuando estaban en casa de los Dursley; y usualmente se despertaba por sí solo. Snape esperó para ver si el chico se despertaba o no.

Pero los minutos pasaban lentamente y el chico, que seguía moviéndose inquieto, no mostraba signos de despertarse, Snape decidió entrar y voló hacia la cama que estaba junto a la de Potter (la cual pertenecía a Ron Weasley). Por un momento estudió la temblorosa figura del muchacho. Su rostro estaba cubierto en sudor y hacia una extraña mueca, como si estuviese intentando no llorar. La vulnerabilidad que Potter se esforzaba por esconder mientras estaba despierto, estaba expuesta al fin.

Snape lo observaba, cada vez dudando más y más, hasta que al fin un susurro lo hizo decidirse:

"No, no, _por favor_ no."

Sin poder resistirse, Snape saltó hasta la cama del chico. Sin pensar en lo que hacía (y la verdad era, que él jamás lo habría hecho si se hubiera detenido a pensarlo), se inclinó hacia adelante y presiono brevemente con su pequeña cabeza peluda la mano izquierda de Potter. Mientras lo hacía, el murciélago soltó un pequeño chillido. El chico se paró de mover. Snape se alejo y esperó nervioso.

_Si se despierta, jamás, jamás, jamás podre explicar esto_, pensó nervioso. _Jamás confiará en mí y… ¡soy un estúpido!_

Pero, aunque sus ojos se entreabrieron brevemente, el chico no se despertó. En vez de eso, se calmó. La expresión de su cara se volvió ligeramente confundida y murmuró, "¿Espartaco?" Luego, suspirando profundamente, el chico se volteó hacia un lado y continuó durmiendo, esta vez calmado, al parecer el suave roce de la cabeza del murciélago había hecho que la pesadilla desapareciera.

Aliviado, Snape regresó a la cama de Ron Weasley, luego dio media vuelta y se sentó sobre la frazada, observando a Potter mientras dormía. La cara del chico estaba curada ya del ojo morado, de la marca roja y del labio partido, pero aun así había algo en su expresión que hacía que se sintiera desconsolado. ¿De qué habría estado soñando? ¿Del Señor Tenebroso? ¿De su tío? ¿De Snape?

Si los murciélagos pudieran sonreír amargamente, lo estaría haciendo en este instante, solo pensar que el, Snape, había sido capaz de calmar al niño héroe del mundo mágico, el héroe al que había tratado injustamente por años. Su felicidad se evaporó al instante, cuando recordó que esto no era verdad. No era _Snape_ el que había tranquilizado al chico, era Espartaco, el murciélago - y aun así, era solamente en sus sueños, pues el chico no confiaba en el ya que sabían quién era realmente su murciélago.

Snape voló hacia la ventana y suspiró profundamente. Dumbledore le había advertido que tomaría tiempo y suponía que debería estar satisfecho por como las cosas progresaban. Ciertamente, Potter ya no lo veía con resentimiento y enojo, pues se comportaba educadamente durante las lecciones de Oclumancia y lo saludaba respetuosamente cuando se cruzaba con él en los pasillos. Pero durante las últimas semanas, Snape había conocido a un Potter diferente: un Potter que era sincero y abierto, gentil y simpático. Nadie desde Lily, había tratado a Snape con camaradería, y, aunque no lo admitiera, se había acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera por el muchacho.

Los recuerdos de su libre y feliz amistad con la madre del chico solo hacía que se sintiera peor cuando se encontraba con la expresión educada pero fría de Potter, el chico estaba actuando con demasiada reserva. El muchacho había cambiado, de alguna manera: quizá era por la muerte de Black o por los difíciles eventos del verano, Snape no podía saberlo y le enojaba que, repentinamente, ya no fuera capaz de hacer enojar a Potter. El chico, que había sido alguna vez emocional y expresivo, se había escondido tras una educada frialdad de la noche a la mañana; escuchaba con atención a Snape durante sus clases, hacia preguntas respetuosamente y no actuaba tan impertinente como lo había hecho el invierno pasado. Era como un libro cerrado, y mientras Snape admiraba, a regañadientes, la habilidad que tenía el niño de encerrar todo rastro de emociones, esto lo frustraba terriblemente, ya que no le permitía acercarse.

La verdad, Snape encontraba la nueva frialdad de Potter tan frustrante que, muchas veces, se había sorprendido a si mismo siendo tan amargo y sarcástico con el chico como antes, o quizá aun más.

Justo ahora que deseaba acercarse al chico de una manera más benigna, Snape había perdido la habilidad de hacer que el muchacho reaccionara de la manera en que él quería. Ya no deseaba herir a Potter, pero frecuentemente se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar el equilibrio que tenia sobre las emociones del chico. Era tan inútil como intentar escalar una pared de vidrio. Potter no se comportaba desafiante o irrespetuoso – pero Snape hubiera preferido ver enojo, frustración o cólera en su expresión. El problema era que ahora el chico se mostraba indiferente ante Snape, no pensaba ni bien ni mal de él.

Era obvio que, aunque el chico había, finalmente, aprendido a confiarle su vida a Snape, no tenía ni la menor intensión de confiarle su corazón. Caso cerrado.

Sin embargo, basándose en la reacción que había tenido Potter hace un momento, aunque Snape no pudiera acercarse emocionalmente a él, Espartaco si lo hacía. ¿Si un murciélago podía, lo podría lograr también un hombre?

Colgándose del alero que estaba sobre la ventana (y negándose a pensar en que hace unas horas había jurado no pasar la noche allí), Snape suspiró profundamente.

_¿Y qué me importa a mí lo que piense el chico?_ Pensó enojado, pero sabía en el fondo, que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Harry observaba enojado la superficie del agua del lago, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hedwig ausentemente.

Era demasiado temprano para el – quien, como muchos adolescentes, tenía la tendencia de quedarse hasta tarde en cama si se lo permitían - no había podido dormir tranquilamente anoche. Luego de una serie de terribles pesadillas y unos sueños acerca de Espartaco, se había despertado justo cuando el sol estaba saliendo, con un horrible dolor de cabeza y un extraño deseo de estar solo. Se había saltado el desayuno, no deseaba platicar ni siquiera con Dobby, y hasta se había negado a ir a la lechucería (aunque Hedwig lo había alcanzado, mientras caminaba por el lago, y lo había golpeado fuertemente en la oreja con una de sus alas, para mostrarle que tanto la enojaba ser dejada atrás).

Sentado sobre el suave césped, bajo las sombra de su árbol favorito, Harry había colocado a Hedwig sobre su pierna y observaba el lago, notando ausentemente que el calamar gigante estaba bronceando sus tentáculos en la superficie del agua. La pesadilla que había tenido anoche había sido sobre una de las peores confrontaciones entre Harry y Tío Vernon el pasado junio.

Hace un año, el día en que Harry había regresado a Privet Drive, apenas una semana después de haber visto Voldemort volver a la vida y matar a Cedric, Tío Vernon lo había llevado directo a su habitación, ni siquiera había esperado a que Harry metiera su baúl a la casa. Una vez en su habitación, le había ordenado a Harry que se quitara la camisa, y le había dicho que lo castigaría por el incidente del caramelo Longuilinguo el verano anterior. Esta vez, Harry se había atrevido a hacer algo que jamás había hecho: se había reusado a obedecerle.

No había parecido una acción tan suicida en ese momento. Harry acababa de regresar de un año escolar que había terminado con un enfrentamiento con el mago tenebroso más peligroso de la historia moderna, luego de haber sido testigo del asesinato de un amigo. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar el hecho de que los Dursley no lo amaran, ni lo quisieran, podía aceptar el sinfín de quehaceres que tenía que hacer y a aguantar hambre, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantar las palizas de Vernon. Cuando le había dicho esto a su tío, Harry se había sentido fuerte, rudo y mucho mayor que los catorce años que tenia.

Menos de diez minutos después se sentía tan débil y asustado como un niño pequeño.

Vernon, enfurecido por la declaración de independencia de Harry, había tirado su cinturón al suelo y había caminado hacia él, con los puños levantados y el bigote erizado. Había dicho que si el "niño" sentía que era demasiado grande como para que lo disciplinaran entonces era lo sufrientemente grande como para pelear como un hombre.

Harry había entrado en el juego. Todo el enojo y la frustración que tanto habían estado presentes durante su quinto año, habían salido a la superficie. Y se había enfrentado a su tío, con la cabeza y los puños en alto. Hasta había logrado dar un par de buenos golpes.

Pero su ira y su enojo no cambiaban el hecho de que el apenas tenía catorce años, era pequeño para su edad, no podía hacer magia, y se enfrentaba a un hombre mucho más alto y pesado que el. Un ojo morado, una nariz sangrante, un labrio partido y varios moretes en las costillas después, un deprimido y medio consiente Harry se había parado contra la pared, a punto de recibir la paliza a la que se había reusado unos minutos antes. Y la había aguantado (aunque apenas la había sentido) sintiéndose humillado y avergonzado.

No había nadie allí que le dijera a Harry que el que debería sentirse humillado y avergonzado, era Dursley, un hombre adulto retando a un niño a una pelea, solo por que el joven había amenazado la autoridad que tenía sobre él. Nadie había estado allí para recordarle a Harry, que había sido acostumbrado, desde que tenía un año de edad, a ser dominado por ese hombre, su tío. Lo único en que Harry había podido pensar era que no había podido enfrentarse a un muggle, y aun así muchos esperaban que fuera capaz de derrotar al mago tenebroso más peligroso del siglo. Escuchar la profecía, solo un año después de este incidente, solo había logrado hacer que se sintiera más inútil e inadecuado.

Las palabras que su tío había gritado durante su "pelea", habían dolido más que los golpes del cinturón sobre su espalda:

"Ya no te crees tan rudo ¿eh _niño_?"

"¿Crees que eres un hombre, verdad? No eres un hombre y jamás lo serás. Solo eres un _niño_ fenómeno que nadie quiere."

"Eres un inútil, como tus miserables padres."

"Vamos, si quieres pelear… ¡Pelea! Pequeño _patético_…"

Harry jamás había intentado desafiar físicamente a Vernon de nuevo.

No era necesaria una Vidente para interpretar el significado de su pesadilla (aunque, de todas maneras, Trelawney probablemente la habría malinterpretado). Remus Lupin le había dicho una vez, que a lo que más miedo le tenía Harry era al miedo mismo. Sabía que era verdad, pues Harry _si_ tenía miedo: miedo a no poder cumplir con su destino. La profecía decía que tenía el "poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso"; pero no decía si el triunfaría o no al final. Y ahora, con Voldemort de regreso, había noticias de muertes y desapariciones todos los días.

Sentía que cada una de esas muertes era por su culpa, por no derrotar a Voldemort antes.

Harry no quería morir – aunque su vida había sido dolorosa y dura, aunque había sufrido pérdidas y decepciones, la vida y todo lo que esta incluía – amor, amigos, volar, la escuela – aun era muy preciada para él. Pero, peor a su miedo a la muerte, era su miedo a la pérdida de sus seres queridos y a su incapacidad para protegerlos. No se sentía listo como para enfrentarse a Voldemort, hasta dudaba si algún día estaría listo. Mientras tanto Voldemort continuaría destruyendo vidas. Tomarse el tiempo para estar listo era un lujo que Harry no se podía dar.

¿Cómo demonios se iba a enfrentar al mago más peligroso del siglo, si ni siquiera se podía defender de su obeso tío muggle?

Harry suspiro profundamente y, dejando de acariciar a Hedwig por un momento, masajeó con los dedos el puente de su nariz.

No quería morir. Pero si su muerte significaba el fin de Voldemort, entonces quizá…

No. No acabaría así. Se sentó más erguido y continuo acariciando a su lechuza. Esta noche acompañaría a Dumbledore para convencer a Horace Slughorn de que se convirtiera en un profesor de Hogwarts; aunque su visita a casa de los Weasleys había sido pospuesta, para que pudiera tener más lecciones con Snape, quizá el viejo brujo podría darle algún consejo acerca de su misión.

Snape.

Aunque ya no sufría de una terrible agonía antes de cada lección de oclumancia, Harry aun actuaba con precaución cuando estaba con el hombre. La verdad, jamás se había llevado tan bien con el profesor de pociones. No era porque Snape actuara gentil y amable con Harry, al contrario, era tan duro y perfeccionista como antes. Sin embargo, Harry podía sentir que algo había cambiado.

Aunque Snape aun parecía detestar tener que enseñarle a Harry, ahora parecía estar más motivado a ayudarlo a aprender. Porque había cambiado, Harry no tenía ni idea. Lo único que se le ocurría era que el cambio había sido provocado por que Snape sentía lastima por él (eso hacía que Harry sintiera un nudo en el estomago) o quizá era la culpabilidad por como lo había tratado en el pasado, ahora que ya sabía que Harry no era un príncipe consentido. Pero Harry descartó rápidamente esas ideas.

No, lo más probable era que Dumbledore le hubiese contado a Snape acerca de la profecía. Al saber que Harry podía potencialmente derrotar a Voldemort, Snape probablemente quería que Harry entendiera la oclumancia para que acabara la guerra.

Algo más difícil de entender era la manera en que Snape lo insultaba. El hombre aun insultaba la inteligencia de Harry, su fama, su padre y ocasionalmente a Sirius. Era tan malo y duro como siempre, pero Harry se había sorprendido al descubrir que estos insultos eran mucho menos personales que antes y – extrañamente – muchas veces ocultaban un ocasional elogio. Se preguntaba si este cambio era el resultado de la manera en que Harry se comportaba con el hombre, más educado, respetuoso, determinado a hacer lo que le dijeran, y con un deseo de aprender. Harry sabia que Sirius había muerto por su incapacidad para aprender oclumancia y estaba determinado a no dejar morir a nadie más por ello.

Harry suspiro con culpabilidad. Aun no estaba seguro de lo que pensaría Dumbledore acerca de sus esfuerzos por mejorar su relación con Snape, pero se estaba presentando puntualmente a las lecciones, hacia todo lo que Snape le decía y no era impertinente. Pero no estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, tenía que admitirlo.

Con la muerte de Sirius y la revelación de la profecía, algo había cambiado en el interior de Harry. La disminución de los ácidos comentarios de Snape, le resultaba algo curioso, no aliviante; tenia tantos problemas y cosas en mente que los insultos ya no le afectaban. Harry actuaba con seriedad y concentración, y había esperado, de alguna manera, que Snape se mostrara satisfecho con ello (bueno tan satisfecho como Snape era capaz de sentirse). Extrañamente, la frialdad e indiferencia de Harry solo habían logrado hacer que Snape se enfureciera más. Sus insultos se habían vuelto desesperados, y Harry pensó con ironía, que de haber sabido lo mucho que esto enfurecería a Snape, habría aprendido a mostrarse indiferente ante sus insultos años atrás.

Aunque no era verdad que le resultaran _totalmente_ indiferentes los comentarios de Snape. Desde su primera clase con el hombre, Harry había sufrido de toda clase de insultos, comentarios acerca de sus padres, su inteligencia, su naturaleza y sus motivos. Pero ninguno de ellos había herido tanto a Harry como lo que había dicho Snape el día en que lo había sacado de Privet Drive para llevarlo a Hogwarts.

_Inútil._

Así mismo lo había llamado Vernon cuando había peleado con él. Así mismo se había sentido cuando había visto a Sirius caer a través del velo. Y así mismo se había sentido después de escuchar la profecía.

¿Qué oportunidad podría tener el en contra de Voldemort? Se sentía como un diminuto ratón enfrente de un hipogrifo enfurecido, mientras, según la profecía, el futuro del mundo mágico dependía de él. Dumbledore podría tener esperanzas, pero Snape había visto la verdad – y Harry sabia que el hombre estaba en lo correcto.

Fue una extraña coincidencia, que estuviera pensando en el hombre al mismo tiempo que este se acercaba a él. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que escucho su baja y peligrosa voz a sus espaldas.

"Potter."

Sorprendido, Harry tomó su varita y se puso de pie, causando que Hedwig saliera volando hacia el castillo.

"¿Señor?" pregunto Harry, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

"¿Sabes qué hora es, Potter?" Snape estaba enojado.

Harry automáticamente miró su reloj. Faltaba diez minutos para las diez de la mañana, su clase de oclumancia debería haber empezado hace veinte minutos.

_Oh, maldición_, pensó.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Aunque poseía la paciencia de una serpiente al acecho de su presa, cuando se trataba de citas preestablecidas, Snape odiaba tener que esperar a la gente. La impuntualidad de los adultos lo irritaba, la de los estudiantes lo enfurecía – era bien conocido por no dejar entrar en su clase a los estudiantes que llegaban tarde, aun si estos tenían que realizar un examen. Había esperado impacientemente a Potter en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras por quince irritantes minutos. Cada vez más enojado, había caminado por todo el castillo buscando al chico.

Snape jamás lo hubiera admitido, pero se sentía más preocupado que enojado - ¿le había pasado algo a Potter? Había decidido buscarlo en el sitio favorito del chico, junto al lago, y cuando vio a Potter bajo la sombra de un árbol, acariciando la cabeza de su lechuza y observando ausentemente el agua, Snape sintió una oleada de alivio, seguida por una de sorpresa, conocía lo suficientemente bien al chico como para adivinar en donde estaba. Ambas realizaciones lo enfurecieron repentinamente – Snape _no_ quería preocuparse por ese chico o conocerlo tan bien como para saber en dónde estaba. Estos pensamientos, junto con la irritación que sentía por la impuntualidad de Potter, hicieron que Snape se sintiera completamente preparado para ser tan duro con él como podía.

Sin embargo, el chico levantó la mirada, y Snape notó que su delgada cara estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus intensos ojos verdes estaban inyectados en sangre y estaban rodeados por obscuras ojeras causadas por la fatiga, recordó que Potter había tenido una pesadilla la noche anterior y parte de su enojo se evaporo.

Pero solo una parte.

"¿Sabes qué hora es, Potter?" preguntó fríamente, mientras el chico se ponía de pie, sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones. Potter miró su reloj e hizo una mueca.

"Señor, lo siento mucho. No quise perder la noción del t…"

"¿Me pregunto Potter," lo interrumpió Snape con una voz peligrosa, "si te das cuenta de _por qué_ estoy renunciando a una parte valiosa de mi tiempo para poder realizar la tediosa tarea de enseñarte? Por favor, recuérdame porque lo hago, Potter."

"Para que yo pueda aprender Oclumancia," dijo el chico, pero había algo que estaba mal en su respuesta. No había dureza ni resentimiento en su tono, ni siquiera había rabia impotente. Solo había respetuosa indiferencia y sus ojos verdes, que en el pasado habían sido muy expresivos, se veían remotos y ausentes. El familiar sentimiento de frustración se apoderó de Snape, juntó con el deseo de poder forzar a que el chico reaccionara – que reaccionara de _cualquier_ manera.

"Correcto, Potter. Y aunque es posible que cuando inicien las clases, tengas que hacer un esfuerzo por llegar puntual a todas tus actividades, uno esperaría que fueras capaz de cumplir con dos obligaciones al día."

Snape esperó a que las mejillas de Potter se sonrojaran con humillación, pero el chico se limitó a verlo, con su expresión educada pero distante. Enojado, Snape continuó, "O quizá tu sentido supremo de… _tu propia importancia_" (había estado a punto de decir "arrogancia", pero se había acordado de lo que había pasado en Privet Drive y no se había atrevido a usar ese término) "te permite pensar que mi tiempo no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, y es mi privilegio tener que esperarte, hasta que decidas que quieres aparecer." Había terminado de hablar con un tono un tanto burlón.

"Yo, no creo eso, señor. Siento mucho haberlo ofendido," respondió Potter, pero Snape podía ver que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pues sus palabras sonaban extrañamente formales y superficiales. "Sé que está muy ocupado. ¿Prefiere omitir las clases de esta mañana? Le prometo que llegare a tiempo a la clase de la tarde."

Snape sintió deseos de lanzarle un embrujo.

"Quizá nuestras clases han llegado a su fin, Potter," Snape, determinado a sacar alguna emoción del chico, agregó, "Si la muerte de tu querido padrino no te ha inspirado a que te dediques más a la oclumancia, nada más lo hará."

Sintió un nudo de culpabilidad en su estomago, pero se sintió triunfante al ver que el chico se quedaba congelado y le lanzaba una fría mirada.

_Ahora, perderá el control de su temperamento_, pensó Snape satisfecho.

Pero Potter no lo hizo. Simplemente se dedico a ver a Snape con una mirada un tanto enojada, culpable y… si, decepcionada. Luego su expresión regresó a la frialdad de siempre, encogió los hombros y dio media vuelta para irse.

"Si así es como se siente," dijo Potter con indiferencia, empezando a caminar hacia el castillo. "He aprendido mucho de usted este verano, gracias."

Esto enfureció a Snape aun más, aunque no sabía si era porque había encogido los hombros o porque había hablado con _demasiada_ indiferencia. Las palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estabas diciendo.

"¿Cómo tu arrogante padre, Potter? Eres demasiado importante como para ser puntual con otras personas, y sin duda alguna, ya te crees un experto en oclumancia, crees que ya lo sabes todo."

Potter vaciló un poco, pero luego se volvió hacia Snape. Una emoción cruzó rápidamente sus ojos verdes, demasiado rápido como para que Snape pudiera identificarla. Luego volvieron a la frialdad de siempre. Sus hombros se encorvaron un poco, como si admitiera la derrota.

"Lo siento, señor" dijo el chico de manera inexpresiva. "Pero si usted ya no me quiere enseñar ¿Qué quiere que le diga?"

"¿Por encima de ser el estudiante del imbécil profesor de las mazmorras, pero no por encima de recibir una paliza de tu querido tío sin protestar, cierto, Potter?" gruñó Snape.

Era un golpe bajo, pero quedó satisfecho al ver que el chico palidecía. Los ojos de Potter se inundaron de ira, y cuando hablo lo hizo en voz baja, con un tono duro y peligroso.

"Yo nunca le pedí que fuera y cuidara mi casa. Nunca le pedí que se metiera en mi habitación, que me espiara y que pretendiera ser algo que no es. Así que antes de molestarme con lo que pasó este verano, _señor_, recuerde que yo también se algunas cosas de _su_ pasado."

Furioso, dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo de nuevo.

Snape, cuya menta había sido invadida por una furia vengativa, levantó la varita.

"¿Tan seguro de lo que sabes, cierto?" se burló. "Veamos que tanto has progresado en realidad – ¡_legilimens_!"

La fuerza de su enojo había hecho a su hechizo mucho más poderoso, por lo que sorprendió al chico como un golpe en la cabeza, causó que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera sobre una de sus rodillas. Invadir la mente de Potter no era tan fácil como antes, cuando había podido entrar en su mente como si no hubieran barreras ni obstáculos, pero ahora, aunque aun enojado, Snape sintió orgullo por los logros del chico.

Ahora, aun cuando lo atacaban por sorpresa, Potter había empezado a mantener siempre en mente su "semilla". Sin embargo, aun estaba algo tenue, por lo que, bajo la brutal fuerza de la invasión de Snape, la visión del lago se evaporo tras unos segundos de resistencia. Repentinamente se encontró en, lo que él suponía que era, la sala común de Gryffindor. Potter estaba arrodillado en el suelo frente a la chimenea, Weasley y Granger estaban atrás de él. En el fuego, Snape vio la cabeza de Sirius Black, que estaba hablándole a Potter, con una voz algo fría y decepcionada, "Eres menos parecido a tu padre de lo que creía". Luego la cabeza había desaparecido, dejando al chico sorprendido y con la cara pálida, la expresión de sus ojos verdes era como la de un niño que inesperada e injustamente había sido abofeteado por un adulto al que amaba y en el cual confiaba.

_¡Fuera!_

Un hechizo punzante lo golpeo en el hombro lesionado y forzó a Snape a salir de la mente del chico. Parpadeó rápidamente, sus ojos le habían dolido por la repentina transición de la escena nocturna de la torre de Gryffindor a la del candente sol de media mañana en las afueras del castillo.

Potter estaba en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, respirando forzosamente. Snape vio como el chico levantaba su mano derecha y se mordía fuertemente el primer nudillo de su dedo índice.

Snape recordó repentinamente, la noche en que el chico le había dicho a "Espartaco" que temía no haber sido lo que Sirius Black deseaba en un ahijado. Sintió que su estomago se encogía.

Potter, mientras tanto, se estaba poniendo de pie. Aun jadeaba cuando se volvió hacia Snape. Su cabeza estaba un poco baja, pero sus ojos, un poco rojos y acuosos, estaban enojados.

"Usted…" empezó a decir con su voz temblando ligeramente – pero luego se detuvo. Negó brevemente con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

Snape no sabía que decir. Sabía que debía de disculparse, pero odiaba hacerlo y todo lo que pensaba decir sonaba inadecuado hasta en su propia mente. Abrió la boca, esperando que algo coherente saliera de ella.

Cuando habló, se sorprendió hasta a sí mismo.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

El chico lo miró confundido, "¿Qué?"

"El día en que me llevaste a la habitación de tu primo… ¿Qué hiciste pare enojar tanto a tu tío?"

Potter puso la misma expresión que había tenido en la visión. Pero rápidamente su expresión se endureció y dio media vuelta.

"No te alejes de mi cuando te hablo, Potter," dijo Snape en un tono peligroso, y Potter, probablemente más por la costumbre de obedecerlo que por el deseo de escuchar lo que tenía que decir, paró de caminar.

"No me digas lo que hiciste si no quieres," dijo Snape en un tono aburrido. "No te estaba acusando de nada. Solamente quería saber, porque una joven promesa del Quidditch como tú," estas últimas palabras las había dicho con un tono burlón, y se sintió triunfante, al ver que el chico enrojecía indignado, "se sentiría obligado a someterse al abuso de un enorme, fuera de forma, bruto…"

Snape vaciló un poco. Había estado a punto de decir _muggle_ pero sus instintos le habían dicho que Potter probablemente creería que lo estaba llamando débil. "… fuera de forma, bruto al cual podrías esquivar fácilmente" terminó de decir Snape.

El chico se veía sorprendido.

"Yo…" tartamudeó Potter, su enojo se había evaporado, pero luego se quedó callado. Suspiró un poco, sus hombros se encorvaron y apartó la mirada.

"No tenía sentido," dijo finalmente Potter, sus ojos fijos en el lago. "Solo se habría enojado aun más, y tarde o temprano me atraparía. No tenia adonde huir. Me atraparía y… y me golpearía con su cinturón, lo ve, no tenía sentido escapar. Es mejor… terminar con ello lo antes posible. "

Hizo una pausa y Snape adivinó que el chico estaba debatiendo si debería seguir hablando o no. Después de un momento, lo hizo.

"Yo… el me pidió que le sirviera una taza de té," dijo el chico finalmente. "Dudley había dejado sus zapatos en el pasillo, casi caigo al suelo cuando tropecé con ellos y derrame un poco de té. No fue mucho, solo unas gotas, pero… Tío Vernon estaba muy enfadado."

Snape se limitó a verlo. Una amarga sonrisa apareció en los labios de Potter por un segundo.

"Entonces, me dio una bofetada, y me dijo que era un inútil como mis padres. Generalmente soy bastante bueno guardando silencio – por lo menos en casa – pero esta vez le respondí sin pensarlo y fui impertinente."

"Y por eso te dio una paliza," dijo Snape en voz baja.

Potter lo miró enojado. "Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera ni la ultima vez en que me castigan por ninguna razón en particular."

Snape había estado tan concentrado en el incidente que había pasado con los Dursley que le llevo un tiempo procesar lo que había dicho el chico. Cuando lo hizo, se puso lívido. La mayoría de las personas enrojecían cuando se enojaban, Snape hacia todo lo contrario – el perdía el poco color que tenia.

"¿Me estas comparando con un hombre como tu tío, Potter?" susurró, sus ojos negros fijos en los del joven Gryffindor.

El enojo se evaporó repentinamente de los ojos del chico y este apartó la mirada. Respondió con una voz tan baja que Snape casi no la escucho.

"No… no, ya no."

Sorprendido, la ira de Snape empezó a disminuir. Fue quizá esta evidencia del cambio de actitud del chico hacia él, que había hecho que recordara, repentinamente, un incidente en particular que había sucedido un Agosto, pocos días antes de que regresara a Hogwarts para realizar su sexto año.

Había tenido dieciséis años, casi la misma edad que Potter tenía ahora. Su madre había muerto hacía casi cuatro años, y los maltratos de su padre, que antes ocurrían solamente cuando estaba borracho, habían crecido hasta incluir una casual crueldad cuando estaba sobrio. Tobías le había gritado a su hijo que le trajera un vaso con whiskey, y mientras caminaba hacia el viejo sillón en que estaba sentado el hombre, el joven Snape se había tropezado con la alfombra, derramando una parte de la bebida en la manga de la camisa de su padre.

Pow. El puño de Tobías había salido disparado hacia la cara de su hijo e instantáneamente la nariz del chico estaba sangrando copiosamente.

Tobías se había puesto de pie, sus manos estaban cerradas en dos puños y su cara estaba roja de rabia, y, por un terrible momento, Serverus había estado seguro que estaba a punto de recibir una de las peores golpizas de su padre, el tipo de golpizas que siempre lo dejaba temblando cuando habían acabado, adolorido y tirado en el suelo, medio consciente, con los nervios de punta.

Una mirada calculadora había aparecido en la cara de Tobias, y Severus sabía que acababa de recordar que su hijo regresaría al colegio de magos dentro de cinco días, donde sus compañeros de clase, maestros y su director podrían notar fácilmente los golpes en el cuerpo del chico. El instinto de supervivencia entró en la mente del viejo Snape y este tomó un paquete de hielo y se lo dio a su hijo, ordenándole que se lo pusiera sobre la nariz para disminuir la inflamación.

Potter probablemente había notado algo extraño en la expresión del profesor de pociones, pues lo estaba viendo con una mirada curiosa e inquisitiva. Un sentimiento de simpatía nació entre el hombre y el chico, y Snape tuvo el repentino deseo de compartir con Potter el día en que su padre le había roto la nariz.

"Recuerdo que yo…" empezó a decir Snape, pero luego hizo una pausa. Mientras dudaba, su natural deseo de reserva se reafirmó.

No. No le contaría al chico sobre su pasado. Era un adulto, un maestro; este adolescente era su estudiante. No intentaría crear un puente entre sus generaciones… no estaba seguro si podía o debía crearlo. Seguramente la división generacional existía por una buena razón.

Finalmente, dijo, "¿Seguramente no creerás que la manera en que te trato tu tío estaba justificada?"

Potter rápidamente levantó la mirada. "No, por supuesto que no."

"Te importará saber que el director ha dado su merecido a tu tutor," dijo Snape.

Potter lo miró, sorprendido. Snape esperó a que el chico le preguntara los detalles, pero Potter solamente lo miró por un momento. Luego sus ojos verdes se obscurecieron con preocupación y bajó la mirada.

"No debió hacerlo" dijo eventualmente.

Snape estaba sorprendido. No había estado seguro de cómo reaccionaría el muchacho, pero esto no era lo que había esperado.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó, manteniendo su voz y su cara inexpresivas.

Con los ojos fijos en el suelo, Potter suspiró, pasando sus dedos lentamente por su desordenado cabello negro, en un esfuerzo, inconsciente e inútil, de peinarlo.

"No culpo al Profesor Dumbledore por llevarme allí. Tenía sentido con la protección de sangre y todo eso."

Hizo una pausa. Snape, sintiendo que el chico no había terminado de hablar, no dijo nada y lo dejó pensar por un momento.

"Es solo que… ellos no me querían" continuó finalmente Potter, sin ver a Snape directamente a la cara. Era como si se hubiera olvidado de la presencia del profesor de pociones, y estuviera pensando en voz alta.

El chico continuó hablando "Quizá si ellos hubieran sido diferentes… o si _yo_ hubiera sido diferente" (Snape entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos al escuchar esto, pero el chico no lo noto), "entonces quizá ellos… usted sabe, les hubiera alegrado tenerme con ellos. Pero no fue así. No les gusta mi mundo y no les gusto yo, supongo que no los puedo culpar por eso… cada vez que un mago a estado con ellos… pues se puede decir que no la pasan muy bien." El chico sonrió con amargura, pero la expresión de sus ojos estaba vacía.

Snape no sabía que lo enojaba más: el hecho de que la hermana de Lily y su miserable esposo habían causado que su hijo pensara de esa manera, o el hecho de que el chico, aunque muy profundamente, creía que era _su_ culpa que su familia no lo quisiera.

"Si tienes suficiente inteligencia, Potter" gruño Snape en voz baja, "como para saber que la manera en que te trato tu tío, era inaceptable y atroz ¿o no?"

El chico lo miro brevemente a través de unos mechones de enmarañado cabello negro, luego bajo la mirada hacia el suelo de nuevo.

"Si, lo sé," murmuró.

Hubo un largo e inconfortable silencio, mientras Snape intentaba calmar sus emociones.

Finalmente dijo, "Quizá omitir las clases de esta mañana seria… beneficioso. Pero no llegues tarde a la clase de la tarde, Potter. Sera tu última lección por diez días, no será bueno que te la pierdas. Y no seré tan… _indulgente_, si llegas tarde de nuevo."

Por un momento, el chico lo miro incrédulo, con una mezcla de emociones en su expresión – sorpresa, confusión, irritación, precaución y curiosidad.

Finalmente, se atrevió a decir "No, señor. Gracias. Yo… yo no llegaré tarde. "

Vaciló un poco y, por un momento, Snape creyó que el chico le preguntaría algo. Sin embargo, encogió los hombros levemente, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Quedándose junto al lago, Snape observo cómo se alejaba.

_Debiste haber sido mío, Potter… mío y de Lily._

Le sorprendió enormemente ese pensamiento. ¿En verdad lo había dicho en serio? Jamás había pensado en ser un padre… su propio padre jamás había echo algo que lo inspirara a desear ser uno.

Además, Snape sabía que era muy celoso, estaba dispuesto a amar solo a una persona. De niño había tenido un perro, cuando había muerto, se había negado a tener otro, aun cuando su madre se había ofrecido a comprarle uno. Lo mismo pasaba con Lily – siempre seria Lily y solo Lily, cuando había muerto, todas las posibilidades de amar románticamente a alguien habían muerto con ella.

Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero ahora se preguntaba… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese tomado otras decisiones en su vida? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera ganado el amor de Lily y se hubieran casado? Snape jamás había pensado en tener hijos. Había pensado solamente en tener a Lily solo para él. Hasta había estado celoso de sus amigas, y algo le decía que probablemente se hubiera sentido celoso de sus propios hijos. En cuanto a la clase de padre que hubiera sido… pensó en la sangre de Tobias, que corría por sus venas y se estremeció. No, ser padre obviamente no era algo para él.

Pero, mientras observaba la superficie del lago (de la misma manera en que Potter lo había hecho) no pudo negar que, había empezado a sentir algo por el hijo de Lily… un extraño deseo de protegerlo que iba más allá de la mera obligación; era quizá algo parecido a lo que sentiría un hermano mayor hacia su hermano mucho más pequeño.

Snape sonrió ante este pensamiento. Si Potter era como un hermano menor para él, era por que Dumbledore había, inconscientemente o no, tomado el papel de un padre para ambos. Y, aunque Snape ya no era tan joven, Dumbledore muchas veces lo había hecho sentir como un niño pequeño.

Suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia consigo mismo, e intentó dejar de pensar en el asunto. Los extraños sucesos de este verano habían hecho que cambiara la manera en que pensaba. Era un alivio que el chico se fuera la próxima semana, pasaría su cumpleaños con el clan de los Weasley, y le daría a Snape un descanso de su inquietante presencia. La ausencia de Potter le daría tiempo para hacer todas las pociones que necesitaba, preparar las lecciones para sus alumnos y hacer planes con Dumbledore para la guerra. Y, si Snape se sentía inquieto por tener al chico lejos, era solo porque dudaba de las habilidades de Weasley para mantenerlo lo suficientemente protegido, y no porque Snape lo extrañaría.

Por lo menos, eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

Empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, pensando en terminar de preparar una compleja poción, antes de almorzar con el director en su oficina.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

_Jeans… camisetas… calcetines…Quidditch a través de los tiempos… la Saeta de Fuego… la varita…_

Harry se movía desde el baúl que estaba al pie de su cama hasta la mochila que tenía sobre las frazadas, eligiendo las cosas que llevaría con él a casa de los Weasley y las cosas que dejaría en Hogwarts. Empacar de esta manera era nuevo para el – usualmente, cuando dejaba un lugar para ir a otro, llevaba todo lo que poseía con él. Aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse más de una semana con los Weasley, se sentía genial poder escoger cosas que deseaba llevar consigo y cosas que deseaba dejar atrás – dejar cosas en un lugar, hacia que sintiera como si tuviera un hogar, al que regresaría pronto. Lo hacía sentir… seguro, confiado.

Cuando notó sus libros de texto, Harry dudo un poco. Luego, sonriendo, se volvió hacia su mochila y la cerró, dejando los libros en el baúl. Hermione lo regañaría sin duda alguna, pero ya había hecho varias de sus tareas, y solo estaría con sus amigos una semana, después tendría que regresar al colegio y reanudar sus lecciones con Snape. Sentía que merecía un buen descanso.

Además, su cumpleaños era la próxima semana.

Luego, Harry miró su capa invisible. Pasando una mano sobre el material sedoso, frunció el entrecejo y pensó.

Le había prometido a Dumbledore que respetaría los límites establecido para él en La Madriguera – en especial porque resultaban algo inconvenientes para la familia Weasley – y eso significaba que no utilizaría la capa invisible. Y en el Callejón Diagón… bueno, estaría bien protegido allí ¿no? Quisiera o no… Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto, pensando en la última carta que le había escrito Ron, en la que su amigo había mencionado que unos guardaespaldas los acompañarían en su pequeña excursión de compras el próximo viernes.

Suspiró. Quería llevar su capa invisible pero… después de lo que había pasado en casa de los Dursleys, y del intento de chantaje de Dudley, prefería dejarla en un lugar seguro. Y no había lugar más seguro que Hogwarts.

Puso su capa de regreso en el baúl, cerró su mochila y la puso juntó a la puerta.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, cuando él y Dumbledore estuvieran parados dentro del cobertizo para escobas de los Weasleys y el director le dijera que mantuviera siempre con el su capa invisible, Harry no diría nada. Se sentiría un poco culpable por desobedecer a Dumbledore, pero calmaría su conciencia diciéndose que no la hubiera dejado en el colegio si lo hubiera sabido antes y con la voluntad de seguir las órdenes de Dumbledore una vez regresara al colegio.

Harry miró su reloj. Faltaba casi media hora antes de la cena. Pensó en sacar _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ de su mochila, pero cambió de opinión y simplemente se acostó sobre su cama, con los brazos doblados bajó su cabeza y sus pies, con unos viejos zapatos, a un lado del colchón, pues no quería ensuciar las sabanas con la tierra y el polvo. Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana en la pared de piedra. Pensar en cómo casi había perdido la capa invisible lo hacía pensar en Snape. Sin quererlo, recordó los acontecimientos de esa mañana.

Suponía que tenía el derecho de sentirse enojado con Snape, por la repentina invasión a su mente – es más, se debería sentir furioso. La verdad era, que al principio si había estado enojado: había estado a punto de lanzarle un insulto a Snape, pero simplemente había decidido que no valía la pena. Harry estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de manera ruda e injusta por los adultos, y tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse – especialmente, de la profecía. También debía pensar en que les iba a contar a sus amigos acerca de los acontecimientos de este verano (era fácil inventarse una mentira y decírsela a Hagrid, pero sabía que no sería así de fácil engañar a Hermione o encontrar una excusa para explicarle porque se estaba quedando en Hogwarts durante el verano).

Y, de todas maneras, sabía que Snape le debía una, ya que Harry había visto sus recuerdos el año pasado.

No, lo que en verdad lo había sorprendido era la expresión en la cara de Snape, cuando Harry le había contado lo que había pasado con Tío Vernon aquel día… eso, y el hecho de que Snape había empezado a contarle algo, pero luego había parecido cambiar de opinión.

¿Qué le había querido contar Snape?

Involuntariamente, a Harry se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de una de las clases de oclumancia del año pasado, en la que había podido repeler la intrusión de Snape y se había encontrado por un breve momento dentro de la mente de su profesor. Harry se esforzó por recordar una imagen en la cual había intentado_ no_ pensar: un niño pequeño llorando en una esquina, mientras un hombre alto con nariz aguileña le gritaba a una asustada mujer.

La verdad era, que Harry deliberadamente había intentado no pensar en ese recuerdo porque no quería sentir lástima por Snape… y no había querido creer que él y Snape, _Severus Snape_, tenían algo en común.

Pero por un breve instante había sido capaz de ver una expresión de… _familiaridad_, en los normalmente inexpresivos ojos.

Harry intentó eliminar el pequeño brote de compasión que empezaba a sentir en su corazón. Empezó a discutir consigo mismo.

_Si ha… vivido cosas como esa, entonces eso explica porque se comporta como un imbécil. _

"Pero yo he vivido cosas como esa y no actuó así… ¿o sí?"

_¿No? Hiciste que Sirius muriera. Pones a tus amigos en peligro. Te lo mereces. Además, los Dursley ni siquiera son tus padres. _

"¡Bueno por lo menos no soy un fanático de las Artes Obscuras!"

_No, pero tú si tienes amigos… Snape parecía no tener a nadie._

"Por como trato a mamá, no es de sorprenderse."

_Sí, pero estaba siendo humillado… ¿cómo te sentirías si una chica te rescatara en una situación como esa?_

"No la hubiera llamado "sangre sucia"."

_Obviamente no, tu sangre es mestiza después de todo ¿no?_

Harry suspiró. No había respuesta alguna.

Paso el resto del tiempo antes de la cena mirando a través de la ventana.

"_Legilimens_," susurró Snape, apuntando su varita hacia Harry.

De nuevo, se encontró junto al lago, dentro de la visión "semilla" de Potter. Sin darle tiempo al chico para que se recuperara, Snape empezó a atacar las paredes de la visión con su propia mente, intentando destruir el obstáculo. Se debilitó un poco y se volvió algo borrosa, pero luego se solidificó cuando el chico empezó a concentrarse más y a aumentar su fuerza de voluntad.

Luego, para sorpresa de Snape, Potter empezó a lanzarle una serie de hechizos casi continuamente.

Un duelista con la experiencia de Snape, obviamente podía fácilmente protegerse de cada hechizo, pero entendió lo que Potter estaba intentando hacer, y estaba enormemente impresionado: al hacer que Snape se ocupara de protegerse contra los hechizos, el chico intentaba distraer a su oponente.

Luego de unos momentos de furiosa pelea, Snape salió de la visión y el y Potter se encontraron de nuevo en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras.

Por un instante, observó al chico, cuya cara estaba algo roja por la agitación, respiraba algo más rápido de lo normal e intentaba – sin obtener un buen resultado – no parecer demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Eso fue… aceptable, Potter" dijo Snape fríamente y se sorprendió al ver que el chico sonreía un poco. Bueno, suponía que ese era un _gran_ halago viniendo de él.

Escondiendo su sorpresa, Snape dijo rápidamente, "Ya que manejas lo suficientemente bien la oclumancia con semilla, creo que podemos avanzar al siguiente nivel."

"¿Oclumancia sin semilla, señor?" preguntó Potter, sin duda alguna, demasiado feliz por sus logros como para recordar que Snape detestaba que lo interrumpieran. Sin embargo, el profesor de pociones decidió hacer caso omiso a la interrupción (solo por esta vez).

"No aun Potter" dijo, algo divertido por lo presuntuoso que un poco de éxito podía volver a un niño adolescente. "Aunque ya dominas el arte de la oclumancia con semilla, dudo que el Señor Tenebroso sea tan considerado como para atacarte de una manera directa. Cuando regreses de tus… vacaciones, la próxima semana, empezaré a atacarte sin pronunciar el hechizo y luego pasaremos a los ataques sorpresa."

"¿Ataques sorpresa, señor?" preguntó el chico algo nervioso.

Snape sonrió. ¡Hacia bien en estar nervioso!

"Si," dijo con suavidad. "En vez de practicar durante la clase, intentaré invadir tu mente… sin previo aviso."

Potter tragó con fuerza.

"Mientras tanto," prosiguió Snape enérgicamente, "te sugiero que leas acerca de hechizos no verbales. Tus nuevos libros de texto tienen mucha información acerca de ello, y estoy seguro que la Señorita Granger estará encantada de hablarte del tema."

El chico resopló al escuchar esto, y Snape se esforzó por no sonreír.

"Y cada noche antes de que te duermas…"

"Dejaré mi mente en blanco, señor" prometió el muchacho. "He empezado a soñar con mi visión "semilla", como usted dijo que haría, y las pesadillas se han detenido."

"Bien," respondió Snape.

Un incomodo silencio cayó sobre ellos.

"Bueno… ya son las nueve en punto. Eso es todo por hoy, Potter" dijo finalmente Snape.

Potter asintió con la cabeza, "Bueno… lo veo la próxima semana, señor." El chico caminó hasta la puerta, vaciló un poco y luego se volvió hacia Snape.

Snape arqueó una ceja y esperó.

El chico se veía algo inseguro, "Señor… este… le quiero preguntar algo…"

Fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, la cual se abrió unas cuantas pulgadas. Dumbledore asomó la cabeza.

"¡Ah, Harry! ¿Severus? ¿Espero no estar interrumpiendo? Ya son las nueve en punto y…"

"Acabamos de terminar, director," dijo Snape, mentalmente maldiciendo la intrusión de Dumbledore. Sabía que Albus no tenía la culpa, pero Snape en verdad había querido escuchar lo que Potter le iba a decir. "Potter… puedes irte. Recuerda mis instrucciones para la próxima semana."

Potter lo miró brevemente, asintió con la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia Dumbledore, "¿Señor? Creí que no nos iríamos hasta las once-"

"Así es" respondió el director alegremente. "Sin embargo, tengo un visitante y creí que quizá disfrutarías platicar un rato con él mientras yo discuto unos asuntos con el Profesor Snape."

Desde el pasillo se escuchó la voz de Remus Lupin. "¿Harry?"

"¡Remus!" La voz de Potter se volvió alegre, toda la seriedad que lo había estado rodeando por las últimas semanas desapareció en un instante y el chico se apresuró hacia la puerta. Antes de salir a través de ella, sin embargo, miró una vez más a Snape.

"Lo veré la próxima semana, profesor" dijo el chico incomodo.

Snape inclinó la cabeza, "Hasta la próxima semana, Potter."

Pero pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de que Severus Snape volviera a ver Harry Potter, y en circunstancias muy diferentes. Sin embargo, Snape no sabía esto por supuesto, o hubiera detenido al chico, en vez de verlo, con un dolorcillo en su corazón que _no_ era provocado por los celos (se intentó convencer de ello), alejándose rápidamente con Lupin, charlando animadamente.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta, y Snape se concentró en su mentor.

"Bueno, Severus… ¿Cómo estuvo la clase?"

"Estuvo bien," repuso Snape con dureza. Deseaba tener algo que hacer con sus manos, como tener un ensayo de pociones que calificar o algo así. Pero era verano y por supuesto que no tenía nada que hacer. Tuvo que contentarse con quedarse sentado en su escritorio y entrelazar sus dedos frente a él.

Dumbledore hizo un encantamiento silenciador en la habitación, luego se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró hacia los obscuros jardines. Hizo una pausa, luego de volvió hacia Snape, con una expresión en su cara que aseguraba que al profesor de pociones no le gustaría la nueva misión que le propondría.

Pero cuando habló, parecía ser como si hubiera decidido continuar con su serie de preguntas.

"Entonces, Harry está progresando con la oclumancia ¿no?"

"Está progresando," admitió a regañadientes (después de todo tenía una reputación que proteger). "Cuando el chico se esfuerza es capaz de lograrlo."

"Que bien," Dumbledore sonrió. "Me alegra, Severus, ver que tu y Harry ya se están llevando bien."

"Difícilmente se puede describir como "llevarse bien", director," protestó Snape.

"Es un comienzo, Severus" respondió firmemente Dumbledore.

Snape se desesperó. "¿Un comienzo?"

"Si." Dumbledore miró fijamente a Snape. "Y ahora te tengo que hablar del "nuevo proyecto" que te mencione hace casi diez días, Severus… quiero que te conviertas en el mentor de Harry."

Snape se limitó a mirarlo, esperando a que esos ojos azules empezaran a brillar cándidamente. Pero permanecieron, mortalmente serios.

En el mundo mágico, convertirse oficialmente en el mentor de alguien requería un hechizo similar al Juramento Inquebrantable. Esto era porque, para los magos, la relación entre un mentor y su protégé era mucho más fuerte que la de un simple tutor o asesor – era ambas cosas y más: el mentor se convierte en el maestro, confidente, asesor y tío/padrino extraoficial de su protegido, consolidando así una relación que debe durar toda la vida, similar a la de un padre y un hijo o la relación entre dos hermanos. No podía ser rota.

Aunque muy pocos lo sabían, Dumbledore se había convertido en el mentor de Snape, luego de que el joven mago abandonara a los mortífagos, con Minerva McGonagall como testigo. El mismo Dumbledore lo había sugerido, y Snape, quien se habría burlado de la propuesta antes de la muerte de Lily, había aceptado.

No fue una decisión fácil de tomar. Un protégé permanece unido su mentor hasta la muerte; intentar quebrantar esa relación siempre causaba una disminución del poder mágico. El protegido no estaba obligado a obedecer a su mentor, pero siempre debía tomarse muy enserio sus concejos e instrucciones. Era una relación que demandaba total confianza y la voluntad de escuchar y seguir indicaciones de una figura autoritaria mucho más sabia – es por esto que, para una bruja o un mago, era de suma importancia elegir con sumo cuidado a un mentor.

Para Snape, dejar que Dumbledore fuera su mentor, había sido un gran alivio. Jamás había necesitado más ayuda y orientación que después de la muerte de Lily y la desaparición de Voldemort. Dumbledore se había convertido en la figura paterna que Tobías jamás había sido, y para Snape había sido todo un lujo poder compartir sus problemas con alguien. No había sido fácil, pero había librado a Snape de tener que tomar sus decisiones solo.

Por el contrario, asumir el papel de un mentor significaba asumir una responsabilidad extra. En muchos aspectos, era como convertirse en el padre no oficial del chico. Peor aún, como no se podía elegir un mentor antes de los quince años de edad, era como convertirse en el padre no oficial de alguien que ya estaba acostumbrado a actuar y pensar de manera independiente.

Había tantas objeciones para la sugerencia de Dumbledore, que Snape no sabía por dónde comenzar. Poniendo a un lado su inmensa responsabilidad como profesor y espía, el hecho de que él fuera un Slytherin y Potter un Gryffindor marcaba aun más la diferencia ente ellos, además la base del éxito de la relación entre un mentor y un protegido era la simpatía. El grandísimo corazón de Dumbledore y el shock emocional de Snape luego de la primera guerra, habían logrado disminuir estas dificultades, pero Snape no era Dumbledore, y Potter, aunque tenía sus traumas, no esta tan mal como el había estado.

No hacía falta mencionar que era _Potter_ del que hablaban. ¿El, Severus Snape, mentor del hijo de James Potter? Era ridículo.

"Albus," dijo finalmente, "estás perdiendo la cabeza."

Espero a que el viejo se riera, pero Dumbledore permaneció serio. "Te aseguro, Severus, que jamás he estado más sano. ¡Además tienes que aceptar que el chico necesita un mentor!"

"Si necesita uno," respondió Snape. "Pero soy la última persona que él o yo escogería. De todas maneras… supongo que mi pregunta es obvia ¿por qué no lo haces tú? "

"¿Qué yo sea el mentor de Harry?" Preguntó Dumbledore y Snape asintió. "Sabes que no es aconsejable que un mentor tenga más de un protegido, Severus."

"No es aconsejable, pero se puede y ya se ha hecho."

"Si, Severus. Pero en mi caso…" el viejo vacilo un poco, caminó hacia una silla y se sentó. Snape se sentó en una silla opuesta a la de él y esperó.

Luego de un largo silencio, Dumbledore habló.

"No confió en mí mismo Severus. El destino de Harry y el destino del mundo mágico, corren peligro. Hago todo lo que puedo para hacerlo feliz y mantenerlo a salvo, pero, como ya has visto, es tan probable que yo cometa un error como cualquier otro hombre. Es más, como soy más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres, mis errores tienden a ser mucho más grandes."

Sonrió con picardía y Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Era un viejo chiste entre los dos.

"Siento que," empezó a decir Dumbledore, serio otra vez, "puedo llegar a ser tentado por el poder si me convierto en el mentor de Harry, y eso sería muy peligroso. El me quiere mucho y me admira" la voz del anciano se convirtió en un susurro. "Me temo que intentaría moldearlo en mi propia imagen, cuando lo que realmente necesita es convertirse en un hombre independiente."

Snape se limitó a verlo, "Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo, Albus," dijo con gentileza.

Dumbledore le dio una débil sonrisa, luego se enderezó. Su tono se volvió enérgico de nuevo.

"Si soy o no muy duro conmigo mismo, no importa en estos momentos, Severus. El privilegio de ser el mentor de Harry no puede ser mío, aunque me gustaría. No soy lo que él necesita. Tú lo eres. "

La risa de Snape sonaba un poco oxidad, el raramente la usaba. "¿Yo? No puedes hablar en serio, Albus. Lupin…"

"Es un buen hombre," lo interrumpió Dumbledore. "Y Harry siempre podrá contar con él. Pero no tiene lo que se necesita para ser el mentor de Harry. Harry necesita alguien estable, serio, controlado y hábil, necesita a alguien que lo ayude a convertirse en lo que debe ser."

"Mi posición como espía," señaló Snape con simpleza. Se preguntó vagamente si esto era un testamento de hasta qué punto su relación con Potter había avanzado, discutía con Dumbledore con calma – y la idea no parecía ser tan mala como lo hubiera sido antes.

"Tenemos que considerar eso, si," concedió Dumbledore, "Sin embargo, tu tiempo con Harry ha sido productivo y exitoso hasta ahora, y no hay razón por lo que esto no pueda continuar así. Pero no hay que decidir esto inmediatamente, Severus… si accedes a hacerlo – y ya no seguiré insistiendo – no te aconsejaría que hicieras el hechizo antes del inicio de clases. Solo te pido que pienses seriamente en ello, en especial mientras Harry está lejos de ti esta semana."

Al terminar de decir esto, el director se puso de pie; Snape automáticamente se paró con él.

"Buenas Noches, Severus." Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la puerta, hizo una pausa antes de salir y se volvió hacia Snape con una sonrisa.

"Lo quieras reconocer o no, Severus, Harry ha empezado a confiar en ti. Creo que él puede ganar mucho teniéndote a ti como mentor… y también _tu_ puedes ganar mucho teniéndolo a _él _como tu protégé."

Cuando acabó de hablar, salió de la habitación.

Solo de nuevo, Snape se sentó lentamente en su silla, suspiró y masajeó sus ojos con sus manos.

Un débil golpeteo en la ventana lo distrajo.

Confundido, Snape miró hacia la ventana. No podía ver mucho, algo que no le sorprendía, pues ya había obscurecido por completo.

Con cautela, Snape se paró y se acercó a la ventana, con la varita en una de sus manos, y con el candelabro que había estado sobre la mensa en la otra.

_Tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap._

Manteniendo el candelabro en alto, Snape pudo ver brevemente un repentino destello escarlata, como si dos rubíes le devolvieran la mirada en la obscuridad.

Abrió la ventana y una lechuza, tan negra como la noche y con brillantes ojos color rojo sangre, entró, aterrizando elegantemente sobre uno de los pupitres.

Snape aguantó la respiración. Sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía esa lechuza.

Reacio, se acercó al animal, el amenazante y formidable ave extendió una de sus patas hacia él. Cuando Snape removió cuidadosamente el pequeño pergamino, el animal agitó sus alas con un débil siseo y salió volando rápidamente por la ventana.

No había ninguna dirección en el pergamino. Lentamente, Snape lo desdobló.

Era un diminuto pedazo de papel. No había ni un saludo ni una firma… solo una línea escrita con letra elegante:

_El próximo Jueves, 11 p.m._

**A/N: ¡IMPORTANTE! =) Como ya antes les había dicho, esta historia aun no está completa y este es el ultimo capitulo que el autor, Fang'sFawn ha escrito, por eso tendrán que esperar un poco antes del próximo capítulo. Les prometo actualizar tan pronto como sea posible. Saludos y gracias por los Reviews !**


	9. Chapter 9

Traduccion de la Nota de autor que escribió Fang'sFawn:

Primero quiero disculparme por hacerlos esperar por tanto tiempo. El 2010 fue una pesadilla para mí, debido a enfermedades y muertes en la familia, el desempleo y una mudanza al otro lado del país. Espero nunca más tener un año como ese. No quiero quejarme… pero tengo que confesarles que, durante la primera mitad del año no tuve el tiempo suficiente para escribir y durante la segunda mitad, no tuve el corazón para escribir. Espero ahora continuar esta historia.

Muchos de ustedes están acostumbrados a capítulos mucho más largos que este. Existen dos razones por las cuales este capítulo es tan corto, primero, hasta este punto he estado usando el punto de vista de Harry y Snape. Este capítulo es narrado desde el punto de vista de otro personaje. Segundo, si hubiera escrito la otra "mitad" de este capítulo, hubiera actualizado la historia hasta el domingo, y no quería que mis lectores esperaran por más tiempo. Si han sido pacientes por tanto tiempo se que habrían aguantado un par de días más, pero deseaba actualizar la historia, así que perdónenme por la brevedad de este capítulo y les prometo que los otros serán mucho más largos.

**(IMPORTANTE) Finalmente quiero prevenirlos, ya que en este capítulo hay contenido adulto. Es lo suficientemente leve como para no requerir un cambio en la clasificación, pero aun así quiero advertirles – no es nada extremo, solo los pensamientos de uno de los personajes. Y no significa un cambio en la dirección de la historia en capítulos futuros.**

Eso es todo, por favor acepten mis disculpas por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, y agradezco mucho su paciencia.

Mis mejores deseos, Fang'sFawn

* * *

Capítulo 9

Se había apoderado de un conjunto de las más ostentosas habitaciones de Lucius y Narcissa, y ellos, no se habían atrevido a protestar.

Había pasado ya varias horas en la pequeña sala de la habitación principal, sentado en una elegante silla con respaldo alto frente al fuego, con sus codos reposando sobre los brazos de la silla y con sus largos dedos, parecidos a las patas de una araña, entrelazados, contemplando silenciosamente las llamas del fuego. Su varita estaba sobre la pequeña mesa a su derecha, a muy poca distancia de él. Nagini serpenteaba á sus pies, disfrutando el calor de fuego el cual, en este momento, era la única fuente de luz en la habitación.

La lujosa habitación estaba muy bien protegida y un pequeño y sutil cambio en las llamas del fuego lo alertaba de la venida de un Mortifago. El ya sabía quién era antes de que tocara la puerta.

Con un movimiento casi imperceptible de la varita, abrió la puerta. "Entra, Bella."

"Mi S_eñor_." La mujer se inclinó frente a él, la más leal de sus Mortifagos, a excepción quizá, de Severus. Olviden el "quizá" – él era el _más_ leal de todos y punto. Bueno, Severus era quizá un poco menos leal, pero, a diferencia de Bella, a él no le apetecía una unión sexual con su objeto de lealtad, y eso lo hacía mucho más… confiable.

Las brujas, pensó Voldemort ausentemente, son más volátiles que los magos. Esa era una de las principales razones, por las cuales raramente había admitido brujas en su círculo interno – eso y los celos, que muchas veces las llevaban a atacarse unas a otras. Dudaba seriamente de que Bellatrix, a estas alturas, fuera capaz de aguantar a otra Mortifaga. La mujer apenas podía controlar los celos que sentía de Severus. Bueno, no había nada de malo con eso – Voldemort silenciosamente jugaba con los celos, no quería que sus Mortifagos se convirtieran en amigos, pues si lo hacían podrían intentar derrocarlo – pero demasiados celos desequilibrarían el balance y minimizarían su efectividad.

Voldemort miró a Bellatrix desapasionadamente, mientras ella se arrodillaba con total sumisión frente a él, con la cabeza tan baja, que su frente casi tocaba la alfombra y su cara oculta por su desordenado cabello negro y blanco. Azkaban había hecho que envejeciera rápido, ahora solo su estatus de sangre pura podría hacer que un mago se interesara en ella. Esa misma había sido la razón por la cual ella se había acercado a Rodolphus Lestrange, la pureza de su sangre y su sadismo, que muchas veces llegaba a rivalizar con el de Bella.

No, su verdadera lujuria la reservaba para su amo. Y bueno, ¿Quién podía culparla? – Pensó Voldemort – su poder era mucho más atractivo que cualquier encanto, cualquier vestido o movimiento que otro mago podría poseer. El no quería a Bellatrix, pero que ella lo quisiese a él era algo de esperarse, no era una sorpresa. Mostraba su buen gusto y sus altas aspiraciones. Le bastaba con saber que ella se reservaba para él, sin siquiera pensar en obtener nada a cambio. Si ella hubiese intentado poseerlo, quizá el se hubiera aburrido y hubiera decidido eliminarla, sin importar su talento.

Aun así… le… _satisfacía mucho_… saber que ella era completamente suya, si él lo deseaba. Pero no lo hacía – su cuerpo había estado callado todos estos años; desde que había empezado a tomar medidas para asegurar su inmortalidad. Aun cuando joven, su único deseo había sido el poder.

Bueno… _ella_ no tenía que saber eso.

"¿Bien, Bella?" preguntó Voldemort fríamente.

Se estremeció extasiada al escuchar a su amo decir el diminutivo de su nombre.

"Mi Señor," susurró Bellatrix, su áspera voz acariciaba las palabras de una manera casi obscena, "Examiné los recuerdos del niño muggle, como usted me ordeno. Me temo que no le servirán de mucho."

"Eso lo decidiré yo, Bellatrix," Voldemort había respondido en un tono sedoso, pero había un claro indicio de peligro en su voz.

"Perdóneme, mi señor," dijo Bellatrix sin aliento. "Usted siempre tiene la razón. Sé que podrá ver más de lo que yo pude… ¿quizá le gustaría que compartiera mis pensamientos con usted, para que pueda observar todo con sus propios ojos?" Apenas podía esconder su entusiasmo. La mayoría de los magos detestaban y temían que les leyeran la mente, pero, para Bellatrix, una intrusión de Voldemort, era altamente bienvenida.

No importaba. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo si a ella le gustaba o no, y seguramente se ahorraría bastante tiempo si no tuviera que escuchar el sinfín de elogios de la bruja. Voldemort levantó su varita.

"¡_Legilimens_!"

Y vio, a través de los recuerdos de la mujer que no deseaba expulsarlo de su mente, todo lo que ella había logrado extraer de la débil mente del amigo del primo del chico. La pelea entre Potter y el muchacho muggle. La habitación pobremente amueblada. La ropa de segunda mano, en muy mal estado. Los interminables quehaceres. Al obeso hombre muggle, que no dudaba en levantarle la mano al chico. La manera en que el chico estoicamente se sometía a tales maltratos.

Estoico, si… pero sumiso. Interesante, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que los pensamientos del chico habían expulsado a Voldemort de su mente durante su pequeño altercado en el Ministerio hace unas semanas.

Examinando los recuerdos más detalladamente, pudo ver al chico muggle junto con el primo de Potter y otros matones, persiguiendo a Potter – y varias veces, atrapándolo. Vio a Potter trabajando por interminables horas en un mundano jardín muggle. Vio como los tutores muggle del chico le regañaban y gritaban. Y también vio, indicios de castigos mucho más severos en la cara y brazos del niño.

Luego de salir de la mente de Bellatrix, Voldemort se sentó de nuevo en la silla de respaldo alto con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Interesante. No le importaba el sufrimiento de Potter, pero se sentía… _molesto_, con los tutores muggle del chico, por atreverse a levantarle la mano a un niño mágico y porque, podrían haber matado al chico, cuya vida le pertenecía a Voldemort solamente. Pero eso no importaba ahora – algún día, junto con todos los demás muggles, tendrían que obedecerle.

Voldemort frunció aun más el entrecejo, preguntándose por que ese viejo tarado amante de los muggles había dejado al mocoso, al cual decía amar, bajo los cuidados de personas que lo maltratarían. Luego, encogió sus hombros mentalmente. Lo que realmente importaba era como podía usar esta información para su propio beneficio.

Mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se fijaron una vez más en Bellatrix, que aun estaba arrodillada frente a él. A la mujer no parecía importarle el creciente dolor en sus rodillas y se veía increíblemente agradecida por que se le hubiera permitido estar ahí, simplemente gozando se su presencia. Al estudiarla con la mirada, pensó que, hace mucho que no se había molestado en parecerles encantador a las personas para merecer tal grado de devoción. Mientras su poder crecía el no había necesitado, ni querido, manipular a los otros para obtener lo que quería – el miedo era mucho más efectivo.

"Dejame" dijo abruptamente.

Una pequeña mueca de decepción apareció brevemente en la cara de la bruja. Hizo una péquela reverencia, luego se puso de pie y lentamente, caminó hacia la puerta.

"Bella" dijo Voldemort en voz baja, haciendo que ella parara justo antes de salir de la habitación.

Dejó de caminar y miró hacia atrás, "¿Mi señor?"

"Envíame a Draco."

"Si, mi señor" Abrió la puerta.

De nuevo, el hizo que parara.

"Lo hiciste bien, Bella"

Ella sonrió. Su antigua belleza regresó a su demacrado rostro – casi.

"Vivo para servirle, mi señor."

Existían, obviamente, ocasiones en que la manipulación obtenía mejores resultados que el miedo.

**A/N: AL FIN ACTUALIZO ! =) Feliz año nuevo a todos **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota del Autor (Fang's Fawn):**

**Un par de cosas que deben de saber antes de empezar a leer el capítulo:**

**Muchos recordarán que, en el capítulo 8, mencioné que Harry no había llevado con él la capa de invisibilidad y que Snape no volvería a ver a Harry hasta dentro de mucho, en muy diferentes circunstancias. Bueno, en este capítulo, Harry si tendrá la capa y verá a Snape brevemente. Me disculpo por estas pequeñas faltas de concordancia, pero mientras escribía el capitulo 8 aun no estaba seguro como llegar del punto A al punto D, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tenía que saltarme por completo el punto B e ir directamente al C. ¿Tiene sentido? Probablemente no. Aun así, perdón por las inconsistencias. **

**Notarán que partes de este capítulo les son familiares. Esto se debe a que he tomado partes del capítulo 6 y 15 de El Príncipe Mestizo. No estoy infringiendo los derechos de la autora, pues no estoy obteniendo ganancias por esta historia. La razón por la que he hecho esto, es porque he intentado mantenerme lo más "canon" posible y al mismo tiempo crear un universo alternativo. Hay muchas cosas que quedan inconclusas en Harry Potter, quiero mantenerme fiel a lo que me gustó y hacer que sea congruente con mi historia, por que funciona y porque me ahorra tiempo. **

**Sinceramente **

**Fang's Fawns**

**P.S.: Para todos aquellos que han preguntado… no teman, Espartaco volverá a aparecer. **

Capítulo 10

"No funcionaría, Albus," dijo Snape finalmente. "Simplemente, no funcionaría."

Estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore. El director estaba sentado en su escritorio, con su espalda recostada, sus codos sobre los brazos del sillón y sus dedos entrelazados. Snape estaba parado frente a la mesa, sus manos cerradas en puños.

Dumbledore simplemente alzó un poco sus cejas, pero Snape creyó detectar un poco de decepción en su rostro. Intentó calmar el creciente sentimiento de culpa y fracaso, y continúo hablando con impaciencia.

"No me mires así, Albus. Sabias desde un inicio que no funcionaría."

"No, no lo sabía, Severus" comentó el viejo con voz paciente. "Si sé, sin embargo, que pareces estar dándote por vencido sin siquiera haber comenzado."

Snape se irguió enojado.

"Director, este no es un simple experimento, que puedo abandonar si no funciona. La relación mentor/protegido es permanente, como usted bien sabe. Han pasado demasiadas cosas entre Potter y yo para intentarlo. La relación exige confianza total entre nosotros. Yo he descubierto, gracias a lo que pasó este verano," comentó a regañadientes Snape, "que_ si_ se puede confiar en el chico. Él, por otra parte, _no_ desea confiar en _mí_."

"Ah, pero Severus, ¡mira lo lejos que han llegado en tan poco tiempo! Harry ya no es malcriado contigo, y estoy seguro que confía en ti con su vida."

"Con su vida, Albus. Solo su vida." Snape hizo una pausa, pensando en lo ridículo que sonaría esto para alguien más. Después de todo ¿Qué podía superar a este grado de confianza? Pero, para un chico que no tenía el hábito de valorar su propia vida, pero que si valoraba la de sus amigos… Snape sabía que la manera en que Potter tendía a alejarse de él afectaría gravemente el resultado de una relación mentor/protegido. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo expresarle esto en palabras a Dumbledore.

Al final, resultó que no era necesario. El viejo suspiró cansado, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar lentamente por la habitación.

"Me temo que estás en lo cierto, Severus. Las recriminaciones a estas alturas son, por supuesto, inútiles; lamento mucho que tu relación con Harry haya sido tan… difícil. Ha sido necesaria una situación fuera de lo común para cambiar la idea que tenías de él; me temo que sería necesario que ocurriera algo similar para que él cambie la idea que tiene sobre ti. Eso… o tiempo, pero lastimosamente no lo tenemos. "

El director se paró frente Fawkes y suspiró de nuevo. Por unos momentos se quedo ahí, viendo a su mascota pensativamente. Luego se irguió, volvió su mirada hacia Snape y dijo de manera enérgica, "Dejando a un lado este tema por un momento. ¿No dijiste que tenías algo importante que reportarme?"

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Snape le entregó la carta que había recibido la noche del jueves. Dumbledore leyó la única línea del texto tres veces y se la regresó, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

"¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con la misión de la que te habló durante la última reunión con los Mortífagos?" preguntó en voz baja.

Snape asintió. "Si. Debo llevar unas pociones que me ha encargado, pero creo que quiere que acompañe a Draco Malfoy a comprar sus útiles escolares al Callejón Diagon."

Dumbledore pareció preocuparse aun más, y Snape no podía culparlo. Voldemort era muy cuidadoso de no revelar la totalidad de sus planes de una vez, siempre lograba hacer que se mantuvieran en secreto el mayor tiempo posible.

Por tercera vez, Dumbledore suspiró. De repente, le pareció a Snape más viejo que nunca. "Lo único que puedo hacer, Severus, es aconsejarte que esperes lo inesperado."

Snape asintió.

"Intentaré estar desocupado durante tu misión, por si necesitas mi ayuda" continuó Dumbledore, volviéndose hacia Snape de nuevo, "pero esta semana estaré algo… ocupado, con una misión propia. No puede esperar; y yo que esperaba que _tu_ estuvieras disponible, mientras intento cumplirla."

Snape esperó un momento para que Dumbledore le explicara de qué se trataba esta misión, pero el anciano no lo hizo.

_Voldemort no es el único al que no le gusta revelar todos sus planes de una vez,_ pensó con ironía.

"Mientras tanto," dijo delicadamente Dumbledore, "¿Acerca de Harry…?"

Snape suspiró cansado y se llevó una mano rosto para masajear sus ojos.

"Jamás funcionaría, Albus" repitió. "Simplemente… jamás funcionaría."

"Jamás funcionaría, Hermione," dijo Harry exasperado. "Te lo he dicho mil veces, ¡jamás funcionaría!"

"Pero Harry, ¡es una oportunidad increíble!" Hermione era implacable en lo que al aprendizaje se refería.

"Hermione ¿puedes dejarlo en paz? Harry estaría loco si accediera a convertirse en el protegido de ese imbécil grasoso por el resto de su vida. Ha molestado a Harry desde que estábamos en primer año," Ron terminó de decir este comentario con un lengüetazo a su helado de mantequilla de maní y fresa (de una manera "asquerosa", según Hermione) que había comprado en uno de los cafés cercanos al apotecario del Callejo Diagon.

Había pasado casi una semana desde la llegada de Harry a La Madriguera. El señor y la señora Weasley habían llevado a Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny a comprar sus útiles escolares, y habían dejado a Bill y a Fleur cuidando la casa. Los padres Weasley se habían ido a Flourish y Blotts con Ginny para comprar todos los libros, mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione, junto con Hagrid que cumplía orgulloso su rol de guarda espaldas, iban a la tienda de Madame Malkin por túnicas nuevas.

Durante el camino, los tres chicos habían hablado con Hagrid acerca de los resultados de sus T.I. – Harry y Ron lamentaban no haber obtenido un Extraordinario en pociones, pues Snape no les permitiría seguir recibiendo su clase para conseguir el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y poder convertirse en Aurores. Cuando Hagrid se había distraído un poco frente a la enorme vitrina de una tienda de mascotas exóticas, con lo que parecían ser zorrillos purpura, Harry había aprovechado la oportunidad para contarle a sus amigos sobre la propuesta de Dumbledore.

Ron se había horrorizado, pero Hermione, para sorpresa de Harry (aunque la verdad debería habérselo esperado), había aprobado entusiastamente el plan.

"Solo _piénsalo_, Harry," había dicho emocionada. "El Profesor Snape es un mago brillante, con un gran talento en pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¡podrías aprender tanto! Y si tu eres su protegido y el ha jurado protegerte, hasta podría dejarte continuar recibiendo las clases de pociones…"

Ron se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa. "¡Por favor, Hermione! Estamos hablando de una relación mentor-protegido. Harry estaría atado a ese murciélago loco _para siempre_, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? A menos que él quiera perder toda su magia, el tendría que…"

Harry suspiró. Ya se arrepentía de haberles contado.

Dumbledore había dejado claro, la noche en que había llevado a Harry a la Madriguera, que sentía que a Harry le vendría bien confiar sus problemas – _todos_ sus problemas – a sus amigos. Durante la última semana les había dicho, poco a poco, acerca de la profecía, que Snape lo había ido a recoger a Little Whinging, sobre sus lecciones privadas con Snape y Dumbledore y ahora, sobre la sugerencia que le había dado Dumbledore de convertir a Snape en su mentor. Quizá había sido demasiado para ellos.

Lo único que aun no se había atrevido a contarles era sobre los Dursleys. Ron y Hermione sabían que los Dursleys no querían a Harry y que no lo trataban del todo bien, pero ellos _no_ sabían sobre Tío Vernon y sus… bueno… "castigos". Harry sabía, _en teoría_, que no debía avergonzarse de algo así frente a sus amigos, que ellos jamás lo culparían. En la práctica… bueno esa era otra historia.

Además… prefería no pensar en ello.

Cuando estaba en el mundo mágico, su verdadero hogar, Harry evitaba pensar en los Dursleys. Solo imaginar la reacción de sus amigos – las lágrimas de Hermione, y las palabrotas que soltaría Ron – hacían que Harry se sintiera helado. Y no terminaría allí – el resto de los Weasleys seguro se enteraría. Harry ya podía imaginar el estallido emocional de la señora Weasley; la ira silenciosa del Sr. Weasley; los planes asesinos de venganza de los gemelos. Y Ginny. El simple pensamiento de la reacción de Ginny, si ella se enteraba, hacía que a Harry le dolieran las tripas.

Y luego, el resto de la Orden – de alguna manera las noticias se esparcirían, Harry estaba seguro de ello; todos lo mirarían con lástima, lo tratarían con exceso de gentileza y le harían promesas de venganza. Jamás volvería a ser tratado como un chico normal, algo que deseaba sobre todas las cosas. ¡Y si los de El Profeta se enteraban de la historia…!

No. Aunque sabía que los lastimaría saber que no les había confiado algo como esto, Harry no se atrevía a contarles acerca de los Dursleys a Ron y a Hermione; por lo menos no ahora.

"Mira," dijo Harry mientras se acercaban a la tienda de Madame Malkin. "Ya déjalo. Jamás pasará. Puede que Snape esté de nuestro lado," – admitió a regañadientes – "y confió en él con las cosas de la Orden, pero lo hago de la manera en que Dumbledore dice que debo. Es algo que no puede ser…forzado. ¡Silencio!" dijo rápidamente al ver que Hagrid se les acercaba de nuevo, interrumpiendo a Hermione antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca para protestar. "Hablaremos de esto después ¿de acuerdo?"

"Probablemente estaremos muy apretados ahí adentro," dijo Hagrid, parándose frente a la tienda de Madame Malkin e inclinándose un poco para ver a través de la ventana. "Me quedaré afuera ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el pequeño establecimiento, juntos. Al principio les pareció que estaba vacío, pero unos segundos después de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, escucharon una voz familiar desde el otro lado de un estante con elegantes túnicas azules y verdes.

"… ningún niño, por si no se ah dado cuenta, señor. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las compras por mi cuenta."

Escucharon un chasquear de lengua y una voz que Harry identificó como la de Madame Malkin, la dueña, quien dijo: "Mira querido, el profesor tiene razón; en estos tiempos no es conveniente pasear solo por ahí, no tiene nada que ver con la edad…"

"¿Quiere hacer el favor de mirar dónde clava el alfiler?"

Un adolescente pálido, de facciones afiladas y cabello rubio platino, salió de detrás del perchero. Llevaba puesta una elegante túnica verde oscuro con una reluciente hilera de alfileres alrededor del dobladillo y los bordes de las mangas. Dio un par de zancadas, se colocó frente al espejo y se miró; tardó unos instantes en notar a Harry, Ron y Hermione reflejados detrás de él.

Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron.

"Si se pregunta por qué huele mal, Profesor, es que acaba de entrar un sangre sucia," dijo Draco Malfoy.

"¡No hay ninguna necesidad de emplear ese lenguaje!" dijo Madame Malkin, saliendo de detrás del perchero a toda prisa, con una cinta métrica y una varita en las manos. "¡Y tampoco quiero ver varitas en mi tienda!" – se apresuró a añadir, pues al mirar hacia la puerta vio a Harry y Ron parados con las varitas levantadas apuntando a Malfoy.

Hermione, que estaba detrás de los chicos, les susurró, "Déjenlo, en serio, no vale la pena."

"¡Si, como si se atrevieran a hacer magia fuera del colegio!," se burló Malfoy – "¿Quién te ha puesto el ojo morado, Granger? Me gustaría enviarle flores."

"¡Basta ya!" ordenó Madame Malkin, y miró a sus espaldas en busca de ayuda. "Por favor, profesor…"

Severus Snape salió de detrás del perchero, con la misma expresión sarcástica de siempre.

"Guarden las varitas" exigió con frialdad a Harry y Ron, "a menos que quieran pasar el primer mes de su sexto año castigados… asumiendo que el director logre evitar que los expulse, como siempre," terminó de decir con una mueca burlona.

Hasta este momento, Harry no había realizado cuanto había cambiado la manera en que Snape lo trataba desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts juntos de la casa de sus tíos. El brujo que, aunque sarcástico, le había enseñado pacientemente Occlumencia había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba el malicioso y burlón Snape que Harry había conocido cuando tenía once años. No había señal alguna en los ojos negros y sin fondo del hombre, que algo más había pasado entre ellos. Con una sensación de mareo y entumecimiento, Harry tuvo la impresión de que las últimas seis semanas no habían pasado.

"¿_Aun_ crees que es una buena idea, Hermione?" murmuró Ron, al mismo tiempo en que bajaba su mano.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Snape, Harry lentamente guardó su varita. Sus dedos temblaban y había un zumbido en sus oídos.

"Vamos," susurró Hermione, tirando de la manga de su túnica. "Terminemos de hacer nuestras compras y vámonos de aquí."

"Inteligente movida, Granger," sonrió Malfoy. Los ojos de ambos Slytherins brillaban con malicia, mientras Madame Malkin llevaba nerviosa a Harry, Ron y Hermione a la otra habitación y luego regresaba para terminar con la túnica de Draco. Parecía ansiosa por que todos ellos se fueran de su tienda lo más pronto posible.

Harry estaba tan conmocionado por su inesperado encuentro con Snape que no había notado la calculadora, y algo nerviosa, mirada que Draco le estaba dando.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, Harry y Ron se ocuparon de probarse los uniformes nuevos del colegio, mientras Hermione revisaba un estante con bonitas túnicas. Cuando Madame Malkin, quien aparentemente había terminado con Draco y ahora estaba poniendo alfileres a la manga de Ron, salió de la habitación para traer su cinta métrica, Harry se acercó hacia la puerta, atraído por las acaloradas voces que se escuchaban en la parte frontal de la tienda.

Se asomó un poco y vio que Snape y Malfoy, parados frente al mostrador, parecían estar discutiendo.

"Escúchame," dijo Snape, su voz tan baja que Harry tuvo que esforzarse para poder oír. "Yo solo intento ayudarte. Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería. Pronuncié el Juramento Inquebrantable. Draco…"

"¡Pues mire, tendrá que romperlo porque no necesito su protección! Es _mi_ misión, él me la asigno y voy a cumplirla. Tengo un plan y saldrá bien, ¡Ya lo verá!"

"¿En qué consiste tu plan? Si me lo cuentas podría ayudarte…"

"¡Muchas gracias, pero tengo toda la ayuda que necesito, no estoy solo!"

"Si depositas tu confianza en ayudantes como Grabbe y Goyle…"

"¡Ellos no son los únicos, hay otra gente a mi lado, gente más competente!"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no confías en mí y me dejas…?"

"¡Se lo que usted se propone! ¡Quiere arrebatarme la gloria!"

Se callaron un momento y luego Snape dijo con frialdad, "Hablas como un niño majadero. Comprendo que la captura y el encarcelamiento de tu padre te hayan afectado, pero…"

Harry apenas tuvo un segundo para apartarse de la puerta; escuchó los pasos de Malfoy del otro lado saliendo de la tienda y dando un portazo tan fuerte que el cristal de la ventana casi se sale del marco. Snape rápidamente dejó varios galleones en el mostrador, tomó bruscamente el paquete de papel marrón de las manos de Madame Malkin y salió corriendo tras de él con una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

Harry permaneció congelado al otro lado de la puerta, con su corazón palpitando fuertemente

Luego, en la tienda de Fred y George, Harry le contó a Ron todo lo que había escuchado, mientras los gemelos le ayudaban a Hermione a curarse del moretón que el telescopio golpeador le había causado.

"Entonces ¿Snape le estaba ofreciendo ayuda? ¿Estás segurísimo que le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda?"

"Si," dijo Harry. "Dijo que le había prometido a la madre de Malfoy que lo protegería, que había pronunciado el Juramento Inquebrantable o algo…"

"¿El Juramento Inquebrantable?" Repitió Ron sorprendido. "No, no puede ser… ¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, estoy seguro," dijo Harry. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué significa?"

"Bueno, no puedes romper un Juramente Inquebrantable."

"Aunque no lo creas, eso ya lo había deducido yo solito. Pero dime, ¿qué pasa cuando lo rompes?"

"Que te mueres," dijo Ron. "Fred y George intentaron que yo prestara uno cuando tenía más o menos cinco años. Y estuve a punto de comprometerme, ya le había dado la mano a Fred cuando papá nos descubrió. Se puso como loco" explicó con un brillo nostálgico en la mirada. "Es la única vez que lo he visto ponerse tan furioso como mamá. Fred asegura que su nalga izquierda no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde aquel día."

"Si, de acuerdo, y dejando aparte la nalga izquierda de Fred…"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?," preguntó Fred. Los gemelos, seguidos por Hermione, aparecieron de detrás de un estante con Detonadores Trampa.

"Serán tres galleones, nueve sickles y un knut," dijo George examinando las cajas que Ron llevaba. "Suelta la lana."

"¡Soy tu hermano!"

"Y eso que pretendes llevarte, son nuestros productos. Tres galleones y nueve sickles. Te perdono el knut."

"¡No tengo tanto dinero!"

"Entonces ya puedes ir devolviéndolo todo a sus estantes correspondientes."

Ron dejo caer varias cajas, soltó una palabrota e hizo un ademán grosero con la mano a George, pero, por desgracia, fue detectado por su madre, seguida por Ginny, que había elegido justo ese momento para pasar por ahí.

"Si te veo hacer eso otra vez, te coso los dedos con un embrujo," lo amenazó.

"¿Me compras un micropuff, mamá?" saltó Ginny.

"¿Un qué?" preguntó ella con desconfianza.

"Mira, son tan monos…"

La Sra. Weasley se acercó para ver que eran los micropuffs, y Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron ocasión de echar una ojeada por el cristal del escaparate. Draco Malfoy, solo, corría calle arriba. Al pasar por delante de Sortilegios Weasley miró hacia atrás. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Malfoy lo había visto dentro de la tienda, pero no dio señal de ello, así que Harry asumió que se había equivocado.

Segundos más tarde lo perdieron de vista.

"¿Dónde estará Snape?" se preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Por lo que parece se escabulló," dijo Ron.

"Pero, ¿Por qué?" se extrañó Hermione.

Harry se esforzó por hallar una respuesta. A juzgar por lo que había visto en la tienda de Madame Malkin, no parecía lógico que Snape hubiera permitido que Malfoy se alejara de su lado, Draco debía haber utilizado toda su habilidad para librarse de él.

Harry, que conocía y odiaba a Draco, sabía que las razones de este no podían ser inocentes.

Echó un vistazo alrededor: la señora Weasley y Ginny estaban inclinadas sobre los micropuffs; el señor Weasley examinaba con interés una baraja de cartas de muggles marcadas; Fred y George atendían a los clientes, y al otro lado del cristal Hagrid estaba de espaldas mirando a uno y otro lado de la calle.

"Rápido, métanse debajo de la capa," apresuró Harry a sus amigos, mientras sacaba su capa invisible de la mochila.

"No sé, Harry…," dijo Hermione, y echó un vistazo a la señora Weasley.

"¡Vamos!" la urgió Ron.

Titubeó un segundo más y luego se deslizó bajo la capa con Harry y Ron.

Nadie advirtió que se habían esfumado; todos estaban concentrados en inspeccionar los productos de los gemelos.

Los tres amigos fueron abriéndose camino hasta llegar a la puerta tan deprisa como pudieron, pero cuando llegaron a la calle, Malfoy se había desvanecido con la misma habilidad que ellos.

"Iba en esa dirección," murmuró Harry en voz baja para que no los oyera Hagrid, que tarareaba una melodía. "¡Vamos!"

Echaron a andar por la calle, observando a derecha e izquierda y en puertas y ventanas, hasta que Hermione señaló al frente.

"Es ese de ahí ¿no?" susurró, "El que ahora dobla a la izquierda"

"Vaya, vaya" susurró Ron.

Malfoy, tras mirar en derredor, se había metido por el callejón Knockturn.

"Rápido o lo perderemos," instó Harry y aceleró el paso. No sabía porque, pero sentía un deseo desesperado de saber que era lo que tramaba Malfoy… y, junto a él, Snape.

¿Por qué estaba Snape protegiendo a Malfoy cuando le había dado a entender a Dumbledore que era su trabajo proteger a Harry? Harry se dijo a sí mismo, que no eran celos – _no lo eran_ – los que lo habían echo sentirse mareado y algo herido en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Solamente necesitaba saber – estar _completamente_ seguro - que podía confiar en Snape.

¿Por qué perseguir a Malfoy lo ayudaría a comprender eso? Eso aun no lo sabía.

"¡Nos van a ver los pies!" les advirtió Hermione angustiada, al comprobar que la capa les ondeaba alrededor de los tobillos; habían crecido tanto que la capa no les cubría los pies.

"¡Tienes razón, sangre sucia!"

Una mano agarró toscamente la parte de la capa que cubría la cabeza de Harry y se las quitó, halándole un poco de su pelo mientras lo hacía. Harry, Ron y Hermione giraron sobre sus talones, solo para encontrarse con McNair, Bellatrix Lestrange y Fenrir Greyback.

Greyback sonrió. "Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡miren lo que encontramos!"

* * *

Bueno perdón por haberme tardado tanto con este capítulo... hace tres semanas que Fang'sFawn actualizó su historia. Tantos proyectos, tareas y exámenes finales no me permitían traducirlo en paz :) ! Pero bueno ¿que tal todos? ¿les gustó la última película de Harry Potter?


End file.
